Revenge of the AntiFangirl
by RooRooBug
Summary: Kaoru might have found the love of his life! The only problem is that she hates The Host Club, including him.
1. Secret Admirer?

**Hey guys! Upon re-reading this story one lovely day I came to the conclusion that my writing... sucked. SO, I am now re-writing every chapter to fix any mistakes and maybe add on a little more.**

**If you were brave enough too re-read through this story with me I hope that you will be much more pleased and less confused towards the end.**

**If you're just joining us... good luck. Remember to keep an open mind and read carefully!**

**NOW ONWARD MY FRIENDS!**

* * *

Delicate fingertips brushed against the coral envelope.

It rustled as it touched the center of the smooth desk surface.

Voices echoed from the outside of the room. Their footsteps could be heard, approaching rapidly.

"Madness breeds madness." The words seemed to drip from her mouth like honey.

The door handle began to jerk. She knew the clip resisting the door from sliding wouldn't last long. Making her way to the window, emitting the only faint light in the room, she turned to glance back at the envelope one last time.

"_Irony, isn't it?" _The corners of her lips pulled slightly upward as she slipped through the frame.

The window sealed itself with a distinct click.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to drop me a review below and/or favorite this story or me!**


	2. What Now?

**Read on!**

* * *

"Well, well. Look what we have here Kaoru."

"Another? They just don't stop coming."

The brothers stood next to each other looking at the envelope in Hikaru's hand.

"Should we open it now, or when we get to the club room?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm eager to see what it says." Kaoru looked at his twin with curiosity dancing in his eyes. They both new very well what it was and what it would say, that didn't mean it wasn't worth a good laugh. Most things like this were always written in the same manner and were always greeted with the same intentions. It never became old.

Hikaru ripped the side throwing the scrap on the ground. It was only paper.

_My Dearest Kaoru,_

_I have to admit this as soon as possible. I just don't think that my heart can take it anymore!__ I love, love, LOVE you! __I just can't help myself anymore! I've adored you ever since I laid eyes on you! I don't know why but I can't keep myself from dreamming about you every night! __WHY, WHY, WHY __can't I stop thinking about you?_

_So, if you would just meet me in the west garden then maybe we could…talk? Be there at 4:30 sharp!_

_I'll be waiting… *.~_

The two snickered while reading. Hikaru laughed while putting his hand on his forehead and his other on his stomach. Kaoru grinned wildly, contemplating what they should do.

"What is it this time?" Haruhi asked sitting down in the desk in front of the scene. She wasn't new to the twins secret admires wanting to confess their love, and she was a bit embarrass to admit that she herself was curious.

"You have to read this." Hikaru said handing her the letter.

"It's so embarrassing! I don't know who in their right mind would write it!" Kaoru laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

She did her best to hold back the smirk that was quickly growing as she read on. They were right, who in their right mind would write such a thing? She felt bad for the poor girl, confessing like this, she must be new. "Wow, you're not really going to meet up with her though… right?"

"Of course we are!" Kaoru said, leaning in on Haruhi, putting one arm around her waist.

"We love to see every one of our adoring fans." said Hikaru, while doing the same.

"It's bad for the club though. Kyoya won't be very happy if you lose anymore customers-"

"Oh please Haruhi."

"Who do you think we are? We're not going to put our sales in jeopardy just for a joke."

"We only want to have a little fun."

Haruhi sighed, not having the energy to argue with them. "So I guess you guys want me to cover for you?"

"What? Why would we want you to do that?" They said simultaneously again, unhooking themselves from Haruhi, and shrugged while grinning.

"You know Tamaki-senpai will be angry when you don't show up and Kyoya-senpai will be even more annoyed when you're guests complain." Haruhi noted, still holding the letter.

"It's not like we're going to be gone forever." Kaoru said.

"Yeah , and by looking at this-" Hikaru plucked the piece of paper out of Haruhi's hand.

"It will only take a few seconds." They both ended.

"Alright…" Haruhi still was a little weary about letting them go. What was she supposed to do though? The girls did deserve what was coming. They should at least know what to expect. Nothing ever changed when things like this happened. Everything was exactly same.

"Great!" Hikaru said snatching the envelope.

"See ya soon, Haruhi!" Kaoru waved as they casually walked out.

"_I was supposed to stop them wasn't I…? Well, they do have their own free agency…"_ Haruhi shrugged as she watched them turn the corner and head out the double doors.

* * *

**Keep going! You at least have to read Chapter 3. Pretty please?**

**Be sure to fav this story if you're enojoying it so far and don't forget to leave a review below!**

**Thanks and have a fabulous day!**


	3. The Prankers Get Pranked?

**Ah, Chapter 3. Here we go.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

"You know what to do?" Hikaru's harsh voice whispered from behind a bush

"We've done this a million times! I think I know what I'm doing." Kaoru replied.

"Let's try to beat the record." Hikaru winked.

"2 minutes 36 seconds?"

"36.4" Hikaru nodded while handing the letter off to Kaoru, the crouched lower to be certain he was hidden. "Is this good?"

"Suck in your gut a bit more" he smirked as he began to walk away. He could feel HIkaru's glare burning holes into the back of his blazer.

Kaoru went over to the building and leaned against one of it's large pillars. "_I wonder where she is. Usually they're already here by now."_ Kaoru looked around. There was nobody there, except his brother who was pretending to be a bush for the moment. They were totally alone.

_"Hmph"_

_4:46_

"_Fashionably late." _She thought glancing up at the clock tower as she entered the garden. Leaning against one of the long arching pillars was the one of red headed demon. She wasn't surprised; she had seen the Hitachiins play their little game ever since the 8th grade. As she walked toward him she patted her dress making sure she was at least a little presentable.

Passing a bush that seemed strangely mangled, she kept her eyes forward. She completely expected that they wouldn't have come separately.

She had been completely oblivious as to who was who until only a few weeks ago. Once her associates had taught her how figure out which one was which it was actually quite obvious, although sometimes she did have a small amount of trouble. Especially whenever they stood side by side emotionless. Ever since that day, she had never, ever liked them… again. In fact she despised them. She felt no pity for every girl who got caught in their web of 'brotherly love', _pathetic._She felt like the Robin Hood of Ouran. Stealing from the rich and giving a little hope to all of the rebounders. She wasn't doing this for them though. This was for her own enjoyment.

Anger boiled inside her as she approached him.

Kaoru was getting bored and quite irritated he had been standing there for what felt like an eternity_. _Hopefully Haruhi had come up with some kind of excuse for them. This was taking much longer that a few seconds._"Where is she?"_

Then, as if on cue, he saw her out of the corner of his eye. Kaoru's jaw dropped a little. Her brilliant auburn hair swayed as she walked. Her big hazel eyes stared at him as if she could see right through him. Even the ugly, yellow marshmallow uniform somehow looked cute on her.

"Hello, Kaoru?"

Kaoru fell out of his trance as the angel started to speak.

"Huh?"

"You're Kaoru right?" She asked knowing very well who she was talking to. _He's even more of an idiot up close._

"Oh… sorry…. no. I'm Hikaru." He said reluctantly.

"Oh, I see." Softly biting her left index finger, giving off the impression of being terribly confused. "Will Kaoru be coming soon?"

"_She's too cute"_ Kaoru wanted to blow their cover right then and there and tell her that he actually was who she wanted, but decided better of it.

"Uh, well, you see…"

"Get on with it!" Hikaru whispered harshly from behind the bush. Why was he stuttering so much? It wasn't cold, it was actually perfect which was odd for this time of the year.

"Kaoru… likes someone else…"

"Oh…" Tears came to her eyes.

"_What if I can't handle this? What is with her? What's with me…?"_He thought rapidly. "So maybe you could like me Kao- I mean Hikaru, instead?_"_

"_What's wrong with him? He's acting like a complete idiot! He's going to blow everything!" _Hikaru thought while peeking to the side of the bush.

"Really?" She looked up at him with her big hopeful eyes.

"Uh, sure." Was all Kaoru could utter as he breathed a smile.

"SSSSPPPPPSSSSSHHHH!" The bush hissed.

"Well then, ah HEY-" Kaoru almost yelled but was stopped when she grabbed his shoulder. A tingle went down his spine.

"On second thought," she said grabbing the note from his sweaty hands. "I'm sorry but I can't like you instead. Some may say that it's rude or even, _mean_to pretend to be someone I'm not_. _You see, if I wouldn't care which one of you I liked then wouldn't that be the same as saying that I don't want either of you? Am I right Hikaru?" She shouted over Kaoru's shoulder.

"What?" Hikaru stood up from behind the bushes, itching his red arms.

"How stupid do you think _we_ are?" she turned on Kaoru, stabbing his chest with her finger.

Kaoru stumbled back. "What are you doing?" Hikaru quickly came to his brother's side.

"Some of us are tired of your little games. Consider me your wake up call." Her spine straightened and her eyes narrowed as she backed toward the nearest door.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru and Kaoru said together, itching themselves.

"Have fun with your new rashes." She said grinned.

The last bell rang and students came flooding out, filling around them.

"Wait!" Kaoru yelled trying to find her in the sea of teens, but it was no use.

"What it this stuff?" Hikaru yelled as he looked at his red arm.

Kaoru looked and saw that the tips of his fingers were red from itching the back of his neck. "What? Is this…"

Their eyes simultaneously grew wide. "Itching powder!" They both yelled itching furiously.

People began snickering at their red hands, necks, arms, and anywhere else that the itching powder had reached them. What could they do? It's not like they could run away, there were too many people with too many phones.

"_This. Means. War."_

* * *

**SOOO... I never really know what to say at the end of these things... oh well.**

**Remember to leave me a Review and fav this story if you like it!**

**Alright, peace off!**


	4. Marin Hiroshi?

**Hey there! Just wanted to say thanks to all of you out there for reading, reviewing, alerting, and most of all FAVORITING. that's not a word...**

**Anyways here's another chapter! (it won't be the last I promise!)**

* * *

"Who does she think she it?" Hikaru paced the width club room. His arms were red from where he had irresistibly itched. Luckily the school nurse had found a tube of an unlabeled white cream. It was supposed to help calm the itching but nothing was going to stop Hikaru. If there was an itch, he was going to scratch it.

"Sit down, and stop it. You're only going to irritate it more." Haruhi sat beside Tamaki, naturally, on one of the clubs couches playing Shogi with Honey and Mori. Kyoya sat at a table that was behind the couch scribbling something down in his notebook. Kaoru sat away from the group upon the seal of one of the many windows in the room. This particular window though gave an acceptable view of the courtyard where_ they_ had met.

"Kyoya-senpai! Find out who this… this… serpent is! I want names, classes, numbers, ANYTHING! I don't care! She will pay." Hikaru yelled furiously, shaking his fist in the air.

Kyoya glared over his glasses. _"Does he think that I'm so dense to not think of looking up who this girl is already?"_ he thought.

"Wow. You really are a hypocrite." Haruhi gently lifted a tea cup to her lips and smiled.

"What?" Hikaru stopped pacing and faced her. Nobody had expected Haruhi to say anything on the matter. The Hosts looked at her as if she had just said her first words. Haruhi simply glanced down into her tea. She had in fact informed the club that the twins may be late and that was all she had to contribute. Her part was over.

"I'm just saying that you and Kaoru are always messing with people and now that you got the short end of the stick you're enraged by the fact that you got played."

"HA! Now you know how it feels!" Tamaki suddenly leapt up, nearly tipping the board over.

"Be careful!" Honey shouted, trying to protect the pieces for Tamaki's unruly bipolar reactions.

"Every time one of you delinquents THINK about doing one of your shenanigans again, just remember how you feel right now!" Tamaki stated, waving his finger in Hikaru's face.

Hikaru's jaw dropped and clamped onto Tamaki's finger "Yeah but this is different." He said through gritted teeth. "She embarrassed us in front of the whole school. We only embarrass you in front of our customers."

"YAOW! He bit me! Did you see that Haruhi? Do you see what I have to live with day to day!"

"I'd rather deal with them than you though…." Haruhi mumbled.

"Will you kiss it better?" Tamaki pouted and now waving his currently red finger in Haruhi's face.

"No way." She said as she pushed away his pounding hand.

"EHHHHHH" Tamaki retreated to his lonely, dark corner of the room. "Nobody loves me…"

"Besides isn't the student body our customers?" Honey asked, tilting his head slightly to the right, sending a painful arrow through Tamaki's chest. He quickly recovered, and abruptly returned to the conversation.

"Right you are Honey-senpai! That means that with the student body at hand we can gain a better understanding of what, where, and who this culprit is!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…." Hikaru began to calm down.

"Of course I'm right!" Their voices trailed on as Haruhi focused on Kaoru. He seemed to be so far and distant throughout this whole mountain of chaos. He actually looked a little… dejected. Every so often he would scratch the back of his neck gently, but that was the extent of movement he made. It was as if a luminous cloud was hanging over him.

"It's like he doesn't even care that our reputation is suspended by a tiny frayed string." Haruhi jumped a little at the quite sound of Hikaru's voice. He stood besides her staring sternly at his brother as if he were trying to figure what kind of gum he was chewing.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" Haruhi looked up at him. He didn't say anything in fear that either he would say something stupid or lose sight of his brother.

"Hey Kao-chan!" Honey called over to the window.

* * *

All this time he had been thinking about the past events of the day. "_How could such a brilliant angel, do something so…devilish?"_

He glanced out the window again hoping to see her standing there. No luck though. As if that would ever happen. He hadn't seen her since she slipped through her scapegoat. There wasn't even a trace of her when Hikaru ran through the same doors wanting to 'rip her head off' as he had stated many times. Kaoru just wanted her name and maybe a picture…

"Kao-chan! Hello?" Honey yelled in his ear.

Kaoru jumped from his chair. "That was unnecessary."

"You seem a little off today Kaoru." Haruhi asked walking over to him with Hikaru right beside her.

"Yeah, just a little, set off I guess." Kaoru scratched the back of his neck again.

"I was surprised too. It's not every day that someone throws a curve ball at you guys. Right?" Haruhi laughed.

"AWW! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Tamaki jolted from across the room and hugged Haruhi along with Hikaru and Honey. Kaoru decided to stay out of this one for some reason.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think you might be interested in this." Kyoya said from behind his laptop.

"Really?" Honey said while they rushed over to where he was sitting.

"What's her name?" Kaoru raced over to the laptop followed by his fellow hosts.

"Someone's a little too excited." Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Her name is Hiroshi, Marin. Her family is currently in the charity business but owns many recording companies across Japan, China, and is still extending to America and Europe."

"_That name sounds familiar" _Haruhi thought.

"So she's musical?" Honey asked.

"Basically." Mori answered.

"That means she must be in the music department!" Hikaru said starting for the door.

"Not quite. Out of all Ouran's fine arts electives, she didn't choose one instrumentals class." Kyoya corrected and began typing again.

"Well, I guess. that seems reasonable. I know that I wouldn't want to waste my time on something that I could do when I got home." Haruhi removed her bangs from her eyes. "Besides aren't we in the music department?" Haruhi stated bluntly making some of the Hosts feel a little stupid.

"What else do you have?" Tamaki said his eyes frozen to the bright screen.

"She's been attending Ouran since she was twelve and has been on the Honor Roll ever since."

"Yeah, yeah. So she's smart. We already knew that..." Hikaru said, raising his arms to show the group Example A, then continuing to scratch near his elbow.

"But what juicy stuff do you have on her?" Kaoru finished.

"Well, she's been known for getting in trouble. It says here that she's gotten detention five times just in the last three months."

"Interesting…" the twins said simultaneously. _"Should be six"_ Hikaru thought.

"So we have a felon on our hands!" Tamaki yelled, straightening up.

"Stop yelling in everyone's ears!" Haruhi asserted while covering her ears like everyone else.

"Here we go." Kyoya said leaning more into his laptop.

"What?" Honey asked.

"She's currently on the track and gymnastics team." Kyoya looked up into their disappointed and very confused faces.

"SO?" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted.

"What does that mean?" Honey asked.

"It means that I've found her schedule." Kyoya turned his laptop so all the hosts could see.

"She has the same class as us!" Kaoru said brightening up.

"It's weird that we've never seen her around." Hikaru noted.

"_I knew I've heard that name before." _Haruhi thought. She hadn't necessarily seen her often or talked to her. In fact she couldn't honestly say that she knew exactly who she was. Just by hearing the name Hiroshi being called every day for role rang a bell. Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't haven't noticed her if she had never approached them. Since she had made herself known, they would all have a look out.

"She's not a customer either." Kyoya added.

"WHAT?" Tamaki shouted again.

"Tamaki! Please stop yelling!"

"We must find this girl and confront her immediately!"

"What for? She obviously doesn't like the twins. What makes you think that you're any different?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, if she doesn't like us-" Hikaru started.

"Then she must really hate you." Kaoru finished.

They both grinned widely as Tamaki retreated back to his corner for the second time that day.

"That's not what I meant." Haruhi mumbled.

"We better go." Hikaru said walking towards the door followed closely by his brother.

"Yeah, thanks for the help Kyoya!" Kaoru said walking alongside his brother.

"Anytime." Kyoya nodded, not taking the time to looking up from his laptop.

"Yeah I better go to if I want to have dinner ready before my dad gets home."

"Come on Haruhi." Kaoru called to her.

"_He seems happier…" _Haruhi noted.

"Yeah, you can walk with us." Hikaru said, tormenting Tamaki with an evil grin.

"Wait Haruhi! Look out the window, the weather it's terribly dreadful! I can't let my little girl walk home in that! Definitely not with perverts…" Tamaki trailed on, trying to persuade her.

"The weather is just fine." Haruhi said walking out the door with a twin on each side of her. "Bye."

The door barely had any time to close before Tamaki rushed out of the room and into his limo to follow them. "HOLD ON HARUHI!DADDY'S COMING!" could be heard all the way down the road.

* * *

Later that night at the Hitachiins mansion, Hikaru was deep asleep but Karou was wide awake. He rolled over and looked at the alarm clock.

_2:38_

"_Why can't I sleep?"_ Kaoru itched the back of his neck which reminded him of his eventful day.

"_Marin. Not the name I was expecting…I guess it still fits her though. Why didn't I notice her if we've sat in the same room for the whole year? What if I see her tomorrow? What do I say? 'Hello Miss Hiroshi, yes we are creepers and looked up your life.' Besides she's not going to talk to someone who she hates. Why would she? Not to mention what Hikaru's going to do tomorrow either. Well, I guess whatever happens, happens…"_

* * *

**Well, well ,well? I never know what to put here.**

**Remember to favorite and review this story and I will talk to you in the next chapter!**

**Peace off!**


	5. You did what?

**Welcome to Chap 5. I don't know what to write here.**

**Onward Rebellionites!**

* * *

She had wrestled with the dial for nearly three minutes until finally the locker clicked open. There wasn't very many located inside the school but every student was given one for their own conveniences. The locker wasn't used very often; therefore there wasn't any reason to decorate. She only came to it ever so often in the mornings and after school. It smelled of dirty socks and moldy casseroles, but that was the way it had always been. Why should she take care of something she barely used or cared about?

"HIROSHI!" a girl screamed. There was a screech of rubber against the tile floor as a blur of black hair slammed into her. Whipped cream flew into the air fluttering down like snowflakes.

"Mika, what are you doing?" Marin grunted as she tried to pry the quivering girl off of her.

"Mika, come back! It was just a joke." Riku skid around the corner and jogged toward them, dodging the trail of cream. A girl followed slowly behind grinning. She glided as if she were transparent.

When they reached the locker, Mika was still latched on but somehow had made her way behind Marin.

Marin watched as her three friends bickered amongst each other. She smiled and laughed to herself. She couldn't have asked for a better team.

The shortest, yet definitely the most gorgeous out of the group was Mika. Her long wavy black hair and slim body made her seem like a model. She's was a shy girl who didn't like to be social, but she was very sweet at heart. In fact she was so quiet that should could get away with nearly anything. The only problem was that something could set her off faster than you could spell her name. Once upset, it was nearly impossible to calm her down.

Riku, the only guy, didn't seem to mind the fact that he didn't have many friends. Some people thought that he was gay because he only hung out with his three main friends who happen to be girls, plus he had a very keen fashion sense. Those who thought that couldn't be any more wrong. He was the only guy that Marin knew who had traveled almost around the whole world and played on an impossible number of competitive soccer teams, and the only boy at seventeen to have 'dated' seventeen girls since he was born. "One for every year." He had exclaimed. Truth being that he had only started dating in the thirteenth year of his life but amazingly caught up to his age. His shaggy dark brown hair matched perfectly with his deep chocolate eyes. Most girls would have loved to ask him out but he seemed only reserved for his three friends and the one lucky girl who he gave one date too per year.

Last but not least was Shiori, Marin's best friend out of the three. Shiori looked and spoke just like an angel. That was what she hated most about herself. She was strong willed and rebelled against most things. Her parents supposedly owned many photography studios and magazines, but they were most recognizable for their beauty. So they would not let their daughter do so as much as _dye_ her hair in fear that it would ruin her future and their reputation. So instead, Shiori had her hair cut into a pixie cut and pierced her ears and tongue. Her parents were horrified but she was happy.

Marin felt left out at times, even though she was the master mind of all of their greatest schemes. At 5"4 she was barely taller than Mika and definitely did not dare to say half the things Shiori would say on a daily basis. Plus she didn't even expect a guy like Riku to even look her way. She didn't care though; she had enough to worry about right now. She had her objectives and she would not be displeasing herself or _them_ again. Another issue that had abruptly came up was how to get Mika to stop suffocating her.

"Mika… you.. have to…stop!" Marin gasped, giving Riku and Shiori and hopeful yet questioning glare.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Riku tried to grab Mika's arm but she only use Marin's body as a shield.

Shiori gave a short laugh. Marin suddenly grew more annoyed "Are you serious? We needed that whipped-"

"I just wanted to see if it would work." Shiori smiled.

"Of course it would work. I tried it on Bulu at least twice." She tried twisting but Mika's death grip was strong.

"Oh, I knew it would work…"

"And besides that, the only person you thought of trying it on was Mika? Why not Riku?" Marin fumed still trying to get out of Mika's grasp.

"Hey!" Riku glared at Marin who only smirked back.

"He was the one who you gave it to; I had to let him in." Shiori explained.

Marin thought about that. "_Ugh. Note to self: don't give__anything__to Riku._" "Well then, don't just stand there. Either do something about her or tell me what happened."

"NOOOOOOO!" Mika cried. No one knew for sure if she was wailing at Riku or just didn't want to replay the memory again.

Either way, Marin cupped her hand over Mika's mouth.

"Mmmmmfffftttt!" Mika still protested.

"Would someone please scrape her off of me?" Marin order.

Shiori stalked up to Mika and grabbed her waste. "Well it was pretty simple." _Pull_

Mika squeaked but she had a death grin on Marin.

"It's just like you, ugh, said." _Pull_

"_No!"_

"The locker combo will be a little more difficult." _Pull_

"Shiori!" Mika cried still holding on.

People were starting to gather around. "_Great"_Marin thought trying to stand her ground.

"But I can take care of that. We did notice that if you close the locker, umph, after filling it, ugh, then shove it in through the slits, _let go_, it makes it explode better. Release woman! Release!"

Finally, Mika gave up and sunk down whimpering. "It was so embarrassing." she mumbled.

"We told you we were sorry!" Riku bent down to comfort Mika. "Besides that's the point, right?" He grinned up at Marin. She rubbed her arms where red marks were beginning to form on her upper arm from where Mika had suctioned on.

*_DONG, DONG!_

"Crap, we gotta go." Marin said grabbing her checkered bag and slamming locker which made Mika jump.

"That's just the warning bell. Why the rush?" Shiori asked leaning against the locker.

"Our class is on the other side of the school" Marin said grabbing Mika's hand, she pulled her from the floor and rushed down the hall. "See ya at lunch! Save as much of the cream as you can!" Echoed Marin's voice.

Riku and Shiori looked at each other, sighed, and walked back to Mika's locker having no intentions on ever entering a classroom that day.

* * *

They quickly walk in the room without being noticed. Everything was just as usual. The Hitachiins and Fujioka were 'entertaining' the rest of the class as Marin and Mika made it to their desks.

Mika sat down in a desk two seats in front of Marin. She simply smiled and started to twirl her hair around her pointer finger thoughtfully.

Marin looked over too watch the poor unfortunate souls who and fallen for their sick game. She laughed to herself. It was only a couple years ago when she was one of them. Then she met Shiori. Soon after came Mika and Riku. They all had agreed on never, ever falling into The Host Clubs web of lies. That's what she liked about them. All unique in their own way, yet they still had something in common. At least that was what they were told. _"I guess in a way we owe it to The Host Club for making us a team. We wouldn't even have a protoc-"_ Marin thought, and then her eyes got wide. _"What am I thinking! The only thing that The Host Club has ever done for us is cause misery and embarrass-"_

Two hands were placed on the edges of her desk and the back of her chair.

"Well, well look at this, Hikaru"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that we've found Miss Hiroshi, Kaoru."

* * *

_Look a little harder, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes_  
_~Marie Digby_

* * *

**So? I'll post up the next chap tomorrow!**

**BTW: Riku= Ree-koo**

**Mika= Mee-ka**

**and Shiori: She-or-e**

**Sorry, but it bugs me when people don't get characters names right!**

**Don't forget to****review. NOW.**

** /XShT-aD5YI8 (YOUTUBE)**


	6. What Just Happened?

**Hey peoples! Here's the next chap. just like I promised! It took a bit longer cause I put two chapters together to make one long one!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Onward.**

* * *

Kaoru's palm was sweaty as it lay on her shoulder. Her sweet smell was intoxicating to him.

Marin turned in her seat and smiled up at them. "Why, isn't it my favorite set of twins" She noticed there was a third boy. _"Fujioka… what's his name? Harumi..Haruhee… Pikachu…."_ "and how are you today?"

"Oh, don't play stupid with us you cyaniding, venomous-_"_

"Hello!" Kaoru suddenly blurted out. Hikaru turned to look at his brother questionably. _"Is he trying to act stupid? Is this some kind of new angle?"_ Kaoru's face slowly turned red as he noticed his hand was still on her. He quickly removed it.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi introduced herself breaking the awkward silence, and held out her hand.

"I know." Marin turned away and returned to her drawing on the desk.

Haruhi retreated her hand. _"Alright, not what I was expecting."_

"You can't just brush us off that easily!" Hikaru slid to the empty desk in front of Marin's, his face being inches from hers.

Marin felt that two things were appropriate in this situation. Either spit in his face, or grab him by his tie and kiss him and then slap him across the face and shout _"Pervert!". _But she thought better of each when she saw Mika's daunting eyes watching the scene.

Marin calmed herself quickly. She knew exactly what to do. She lifted her right hand and gently stroked the side of Hikaru's face.

Kaoru's jaw dropped as jealousy filled him. He would have given anything to be in Hikaru's position right now.

He stepped forward, but Haruhi placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him but also holding him back at the same time. She was unsure what was going on but knew that it was probably better not to make anything worse.

Hikaru's anger disappeared. Her touch was surprisingly soothing.

Marin glanced over at Mika who was also grinning. Mika had seen Marin do this many times before. She knew that Marin only pulled this when she really wanted something or was low on time. _Pure genius._

"Hikaru," She held out the last vowel hoping to get her gums citrusy scent to him. "I think you should sit down before you cause any more trouble."

*BONG! BONG! BONG!

"Mr. Hitachiin, please take your seat!" the teacher called out as he walked into the room.

Marin patted Hikaru's cheek twice to wake him from his trance.

"What?" Hikaru asked. He noticed that Haruhi and Kaoru were already seated.

"Your seat. Quickly, quickly!" The teacher snapped impatiently trying to open his brief case which was laid upon the neatly kept large desk in the front left hand corner of the room.

"_What just happened?" _Hikaru wondered sitting down slowly.

Kaoru glared at his twin. _"How could he have taken that moment for granted? If that were me, I would have… I would have…"_

Marin smiled sinisterly to herself. _"Piece. Of. Cake."_

* * *

Throughout the entire class Kaoru had been plotting his next move. All he needed was for the final bell to ring. In what seemed to feel like forever the echoing bongs finally were heard. He had made the perfect plan. It had no down falls, no scapegoats, nothing could go wrong-

Unless she wasn't there.

He didn't know how the heck she had gotten out of the room so fast! It was like she had disappeared, turned into thin air. Sinking back into his seat, Kaoru felt like a zombie. He couldn't forget about what happened. _"Was that flirting? What was she thinking? With Hikaru nonetheless.…"_

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted at his brother.

"Huh?" Kaoru jolted as if he had just fallen out of his chair.

"Did you hear anything Haruhi just said?" Hikaru asked, annoyed.

Kaoru only stared up at him blankly.

"Ugh, alright. One more time. We're going to Mr. Fumiko's room to pick up some papers. Are you okay saving a spot at lunch for us?" Hikaru said slowly.

"Oh, yeah. Okay." Kaoru mumbled still a little angry at his twin.

"Kay see ya there." Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's hand and raced out of the class

Kaoru grabbed his things. As he sung his case over his shoulder he noticed that the room was completely emptied of his class mates and teacher. Sighing he shoved his hand into his pant pocket and shuffled out of the room flipping the lights off as he left.

He only got a couple steps away from the door before he started thinking about _her._

"_Why would she do something like that? Was she trying to make me jealous? And why is she-"_

"N-UGH"

As Kaoru hit what felt like a brick wall as he tumbled to the ground. Realizing that it was not a wall but a person who he had slammed into, he immediately opened his eyes.

"Sorry." He said trying to regain memory of what had just happened. Placing his hands on either side of her head, since he had landed on top of her, his eyes grew wide. "Speak of the devil…"

"Dido" Marin said looking up into his golden eyes.

People were beginning to stop and stare at the two in their awkward position.

"_Is he glued to the floor or something?"_ Marin thought, but some part of her in the very deep, deep, (the very, very…) last little bottom part of her heart, thought that, in a way, he did smell good and didn't want him to move.

"Um, could you possibly… get off of me? NOW."

"Right, sorry." Kaoru stood and helped her up by her arm .

"Why don't you watch where you're going, next time" she acted annoyed but the truth was that he had knocked the wind out of her. There was still a very strong pain in her chest.

_"Did she say next time?" _Kaoru reached down and grabbed her bag.

"Here."

She nodded as she took the bag roughly from him and continued down the hall.

"Hey wait!" Kaoru jogged up to her. "Where are you going?"

"What's it to you?" Marin said trying to pick up her pace.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to know if you have lunch next." Kaoru said putting his hands in his pockets trying to seem calm and cool while practically running.

"I think every normal High School student here has lunch now." Marin said jogging around another corner and nearly sliding down the staircase. They were almost to the cafeteria doors. She could smell the wafting meats and chattering of students.

"Okay, stop!" Kaoru jumped in front of her, trying to regain his regular breathing pattern. "Why are you running?"

"Why are you following me?" Marin shot back.

Kaoru thought about this. He didn't really know why. He did need to get to the cafeteria, he was already late and saving a whole table would be impossible by now. He could already see Hikaru's face mixed with anger and worry when he couldn't find his brother. Kaoru shook off the wave of thoughts.

"I just wanted to know something."

"So does the whole world-" Marin really needed to get to the table.

"Um, maybe we-" Kaoru started.

"Hiroshi!" Riku came sprinting out from the Cafeteria's double doors.

"_Thank goodness."_Marin rolled her eyes but was glad Riku had come to her rescue.

"What took you so long?" Riku asked as he approached Marin and Kaoru.

"I was, temporarily distracted by… something." Marin glanced at Kaoru.

Riku grinned widely "Looks more like a someone. Well come on we've been waiting forever!I think that I've finally grown facial hair." He joked as he grabbed Marin's hand and led her into a sea of people.

Kaoru was shocked when he saw Riku Hayashi had run to Marin. He wasn't the best good looking guy at Ouran, but he was considered a rebounder for many girls. What irritated him most was when he took Marin's hand; she _let him. W_ith no protest at all! Who did he think he was messing with her like that?

"_Jerk."_ Kaoru thought. Riku was immediately put on the enemy list.

* * *

You know you're gonna have to trust again

So throw on your shades and stop your worryin'

I got your heart, your bag

so don't stress out on that

Us being here is not an accident

Accident

~_Andy Grammer_

* * *

**Alright! Review please!**

**I'll try to update ASAP but it might be kinda hard this week. =O**

**/HsHT1fmiLr4**

**(Always YouTube)**


	7. Flirting with the enemy?

**WARNING: VERY SHORT CHAPTER AHEAD. **

* * *

"So our depraved leader decided to join us." Shiori smiled, as Riku and Marin approached the table. "What took ya so long?"

"She was busy flirting." Riku took his seat next to Mika who was trying to eat her spaghetti but was epically failing.

"I was not!" Marin protested.

"Oh yeah, then what were you doing with that Hitachiin?" Riku asked.

Marin could only remember what had happened in the hall. She felt warm and giddy, but quickly pushed the memory and horrible feeling away when she saw her friends questioning expressions. "He was following me; I had to see what he wanted!"

"Uh-huh." Shiori grinned as she leaned back on her chair and propped her feet up on the table.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You'd think I'd lie about _him_?"

"No, no. I'm sure you're only getting defensive to protect your pride." She grinned.

"I thought you ended it with them in class?" Mika perked up, trying to help.

"Oo, sounds like a riveting tale. Do tell." Riku smiled slyly.

"Nothing! I just had a sticky situation that need to be attend to, which does not have anything to do with the fact he was following me."

They were all grinning at the fact that their once strong leader's barrier had clearly been chipped, and to a Hitachiin.

Marin was slightly blushing. "Instead of making assumptions about my personal life, why don't we attend to the problem at hand?"

"That you're starting to…" Mika laughed.

Marin was about to yell and storm away, but slowly calmed herself down. "No… the cream."

"Taken care of." Shiori answered.

"The targets?" Marin raised her eyebrows.

"Unknowing." Riku frowned. "You act like we're new at this."

"You are! The only reason why she put you here is because Rai-"

*BONG!

"Don't worry about it. We know what we're doing." Shiori assured her.

Marin smiled as she grabbed Riku's apple off of his tray. "There's no 'royal road' to geometry my friends." She ruffled his hair as she walked passed him then out of the cafeteria.

"What?" Riku turned to Shiori.

"You're stupid and forget things easily." Shoiri interpreted as she grabbed her backpack and ran off into the crowd.

* * *

"Kaoru!"

Hikaru and Haruhi walked up to him.

"Where were you? Why aren't you saving us a spot?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru was still standing by the door watching Marin and Riku jog to an unseen table.

"Kaoru are you ok

* * *

ay?" Haruhi asked looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

Kaoru couldn't help but smile at her. "Yeah, let's eat."

"That's going to be a little hard without somewhere to sit." Hikaru looked out at the crowed eating space.

"OH HARUHI!" yelled a certain blonde boy across the large echoing room.

Tamaki stood _on_ _top_ of a table flagging them over. He and Kyoya were surrounded by girls.

"I guess that solves our problem." Haruhi sulked over to the obnoxious blonde with the twins right behind.

* * *

I won't do what you told me  
I won't do what you said (no)  
I'm not gonna stop feeling  
I'm not gonna forget it  
I don't wanna start over  
I don't wanna pretend that  
You are not my lover  
That you're only my friend

~_Colbie Caillat_**  
**

* * *

**Hey sorry it was so short! Long one comin' up.**

**/3_kWsSuLqUI **


	8. You're lying?

**AAAAHHHH... Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry... I was way more busier with my film for class than I thought I would be. (yes i do make movies, and I'm proud of it. ;) So that's why i'm updating this really early! Or at least at 7:40...**

* * *

Later that night Marin was lying on her stomach doing some last minute homework when her phone started to vibrate vigorously.

"Finally!" Marin had been waiting for someone to text her and save her from dying of boredom.

The blury picture of Shiori's fist blocked her face**. **_"That was a fun day…" _ Bolded letters spelled out Shiori's name at the bottom. Marin wasn't surprised that it was her. She knew exactly what was coming.

_**Shiori-**_** Hey…**

_**Marin-**_** What's up?**

_**Shiori-**_** Don't play stupid.**

Marin groaned. "Here it comes…"

_**Marin-**_** What?**

_**Shiori-**_** You rly want me 2 believe that something isn't going on?**

_**Marin-**_** u should. Would I lie to u?**

_**Shiori-**_** u did a go job at it at lunch ;)**

_**Marin-**_** He rly was following me!**

_**Shiori-**_** Why?**

_**Marin**_**- IDK**

_**Shiori-**_** Shut up. We all know that if u wanted to lose him u would have.**

_**Marin-**_** There was a lot of people.**

_**Shiori-**_** BULL CRAP!**

_**Marin-**_** Sorry, got work to do. **

_**Shiori**_**- Don't you dare.**

Marin put the cell phone down by her book. Why was she so upset about today? It's not like she was lying to them. She just wasn't telling the whole story. Of course she wasn't losing sight of what her objective was. There was an annoying buzzing in the back of her head that she just couldn't quite control lately. It was becoming quite irritating.

Her phone buzzed one last time.

_**Shiori-**_** ;)**

Marin could barely put down the phone before a knock could be heard from the main door downstairs.

"Really?" Marin raced out of her room and looked over the balcony into the main hall.

Rani, an elderly maid, answered the door. Low and behold, Shiori stood in the doorway looking up with a daring glare.

* * *

"I'm not lying. Nothing is going on between me and that Hitachiin!"

"Marin, you may be allowed to lie to most people but not your team." Shiori said stroking one of the pillows.

"Well you're skills need some work then, 'cause I'm not lying!" Marin said, sitting down next to Shiori on the bed.

"I thought we've been through this. They're no good."

"I know that."

"Remember what they did to you… to your family."

Marin cringed.

"How could someone brake another's heart so freely?" Shiori stood up and walked over to the window. "In just a matter of minutes. And in such a discomposed way. It's disgusting, really."

Marin felt like she was going to cry. She had tried so hard to forget anything and everything relating back to those years. Ever since yesterday though… too many things were racing through her head. She felt over whelmed and dizzy.

"Just thinking about how many girls get fooled into their little game. They think that just because they joined Suoh's little club that makes them better people. Not in my book! Or in your mothers…" The mention of her mother sent chills up her spine. She could only hope that everything went perfect … it was the only way…

"You can tell it the best, Marin. The pain, embarrassments, the pleading..."

Marin felt like her heart was going to break. All of those painful memories flooded back in. It was as if she were reliving it all.

"What right do you have to question me?" Marin whispered, her head slumped forward so her bangs hid her eyes. "You have no idea what I've been through."

Shiori put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "To help you. To make you realize why you are different. Why you were chosen to do this. I wouldn't do anything that wasn't right for you."

Anger suddenly came to Marin as she listened to Shiori, but it was not directed to her, it was to a certain two people… to a certain family.

"You're right. It was stupid of me to think there was anything more. I will do what is asked of me and my team, and we'll do it with perfection."

"That's the Marin I know!" Shiori said triumphantly.

"I owe it to you for taking this on with me, and I should never forget that." Marin got up from the bed and held out her pinky to Shiori.

"Never." Shiori rapped her little finger around Marin's.

* * *

Shiori walked out of the room and down the stairs grinning cruelly.

As she got into the car her phone started ringing.

"Alo?… Yeah, she's fine… just needed a wakeup call, all is back on track…" Shiori smiled "But of course it's the only way. All is well."

* * *

Kaoru had been in his and Hikaru's room ever since they had gotten home from the club.

His emotional rollercoaster of a day kept replaying through his head. He especially couldn't forget what had happened in the hall. He could still smell her citrus gum's as she breathed slowly, with her giant eyes looking up at him. He sighed deeply. Somehow, it felt like he had seen those eyes before. What had he seen exactly in her eyes though? Why didn't she kick him in the crotch and run? Why did she just lay there?

"Hmph"

Kaoru turned around to see his twin leaning against the door frame. "Hikaru…"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"What?"

"Kaoru, it's pretty obvious that something is going on with you."

Kaoru faces flushed completely of color. "What do you mean?"

Hikaru walked over and titled his twin's chin upward.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered. They appeared to be having one of their brotherly love moments when suddenly a loud whistle came from the doorway. They jerked their heads just in time to see two identical maids walk by.

Hikaru resigned from his pose and shut the door.

"Darn maids. Do you even know where they came from?"

Kaoru didn't answer, he didn't want to talk. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

Hikaru sat down next to him. "Tell me what's on your mind."

He gave in and began slowly. "Just the crazy events that happen since yesterday."

"I know. I'm angry at that Hiroshi girl too. I'm livid! Itching powder, I call that low. What an idiot. I mean who does that? Someone stupid that's who. Someone who doesn't really know what the-" Hikaru was cut off by a sharp jab in his side. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't talk about her like that." Kaoru took offense.

"Kaoru-"

"Do you know anyone who's level-headed enough to do that? I sure as hell haven't. I think she's smart and brave. She's not afraid to let people know how she feels. And she is definitely _not_ stupid or an idiot!" Kaoru breathed hard. Hikaru searched Kaoru's eyes for an explanation for his sudden bipolar outburst.

Then he saw it.

"You like her, don't you?"

"What?" Kaoru's anger turned into embarrassment as his face glowed slightly pink.

"That's why you've been acting so strange! Yeah…it all makes sense now."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He felt like that was completely irrelevant. How could he have gotten that out of something totally opposite of… _that_.

"Oh come on Kaoru, You keep looking out every window you've seen since yesterday. You've been daydreaming all the time, you seemed angry when she pulled that repulsing stunt on me today- Wait! Is that why you didn't save us a seat at lunch, because you were with her?"

"What?"

"Kaoru…"

"You're dillusional."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. He knew his brother better than anyone else in this universe. A simple thing like this, he could have smelled it from a mile away.

"Fine. I'll admit that I think she's…interesting. But that's all." Kaoru said standing up and began to pace.

Hikaru threw the pillow at Kaoru's head at just the right time.

"You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"You're a nervous wreck…Daydreaming… thinking about her… freaking me out!"

"I was not!" Kaoru scoffed.

"Face it Kaoru. You've got it bad and with the worse person possible. It needs to stop."

* * *

_And if I was stronger then I would tell you no  
And if I was stronger then I will leave this show  
And if I was stronger then I would up and go  
But here I am and here we go again_

_~Ingrid Michaelson_

* * *

**I know it's not super long, but this wasn't exactly the chapter I meant when I said a long one was coming up! EEEEKKKKK! I can't wait!**

**Review! Good or bad. It's not hard people! #.#**

**/1aeF11YQYnM (YOUTUBE AS USUAL)**


	9. Car troubles or drunk driver?

**It's the weekend! HOORAY! Here's another chap. Enjoy! (thanks again to all those who reviewed! You know who you are! ^.~)**

**ONWARD.**

* * *

Marin, Riku, and Mika were a block away from Ouran Academy when they heard the huge clock tower ring.

"How many was it this time?" Riku asked.

"Two. Looks like were going to be late." Marin said smiling.

"Perfect." Mika mumbled showing her obscene side a bit.

Marin looked over at Mika and smiled, remembering that Mika had joined the group thanks to that same attitude.

After last night's visit from Shiori, Marin felt like a new person, invincible. Anyone who wasn't part of their little square had better be cautious…

A sudden limo raced past, blowing the girls hair around their faces and left Riku fighting for his balance.

"What the heck?" Marin yelled. "Who is that?"

Limo screeched to a stop a little ahead of them. Then went forward, and stop abruptly. Alternating again and again and again.

"What are they doing?" Mika asked parting her hair from her eyes.

"I don't know…" Riku said trying to figure out who the crazy driver was.

The limo went forward only to brake abruptly yet again.

"Car issues?" Riku shrugged.

The limo finally took off again down the road.

"841 yen says that they're drunk." Riku bet.

"1682 says that it's a Hitachiin limo." Marin said raising the bar.

"You're on."

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru had just barely made it into their limo when they heard the clock.

"Oh well, guess that means it's going to be a short day for us." Hikaru said putting his hands behind his head.

"It's not our fault the teapot exploded…" Kaoru said copying his brother exactly.

They looked at each other for a while but couldn't hold their laughter in.

"PHWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS GENIUS!" Hikaru yelled.

"DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON HER FACE? GENUINE!" Kaoru agreed.

"I can't believe she fell for it! It was obvious that it was boiling over!"

"Her cap flew all the way to the stair case!"

"PWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After a couple minutes of laughing like three year olds on caffeine, the two calmed down enough to speak.

"We need to do that again." Kaoru said wiping his teary eye.

"Agreed. It's too funny not to." Hikaru said turning to open his case to search for something within.

Kaoru looked out the window to see how far they were from the school. Instead he found something that he would have never thought to see so early in the day.

"Driver stop!" Kaoru shouted.

Hikaru looked out the same window and saw why Kaoru wanted to stop.

"Keep going!" Hikaru yelled

"STOP!" Kaoru shouted.

"NO! SPEED UP!"

"Hikaru!"

"It's for your own good! Plus do you really think that she would want to get in a limo with us? What makes you think that I want her in here anyway?"

After arguing back and forth Kaoru finally gave up and let the confused limo driver go. Besides he could just meet up with her at school anyway. He watched as her wind blow figure disappeared behind the buildings.

* * *

"Is it in there tight enough?" Marin asked standing behind Riku who was cramming a white-ish substance into a tall locker.

"I don't know why don't you open it and find out?" Riku said, stressfully.

"Alright!" Mika shouted reaching for the handle.

"MIKA NO!" Marin and Riku grabbed her just in time and covered her mouth.

"Do you want to blow everything?" Marin whispered harshly into her ear.

Mika shook her head and they released her. Marin wasn't quite sure that it was the right thing to do, so Riku gladly stood by her just in case while Marin inspected his work.

She tapped on the locker. It no longer sounded like the usual metal bong, but more of a hollow, deep, soft sound.

"Nice-" Was all Marin could make out when she heard voices coming their way.

Riku grabbed Mika and followed Marin around a nearby corner.

"I told you I was sorry! I have to get my binder though!" Kaoru apologized walking beside Hikaru down the hall.

"Don't tell me you're sorry, tell it to Mr. Shimuku." Hikaru said with his chin in the air.

"Hey, he's the one who said either come prepared or not at all."

"Class ends in two minutes, hurry." Hikaru said.

"Okay, take it easy. You're acting like it's the end of the world." Kaoru said turning the dial.

"Here we go…" Marin whispered excitingly.

"Yesss…" Riku hissed.

"If you were so worried about being late, then maybe you should have told the driver to go faster." Kaoru said.

"I did but someone kept telling him to stop. Now we're gonna have buy new brakes for the limo..." Hikaru said back.

* * *

Marin held out her hand to back to Riku.

Riku scoffed and dug the money out of his pocket and into Marin's greedy hand.

3 pairs of eyes were fastened to the locker.

"Come on…come on…" Marin whispered getting restless.

"Do they not know how to open a locker?" Riku asked.

"Nope." Mika answered. She had been watching this hall for the past three weeks. Not once had they come to it. So, naturally they had to give them a reason to come. They would never find the binder.

"Strange, isn't it?"

Marin laughed softly, but then froze. She didn't answer Riku, and Mika's voice definitely wasn't that deep.

* * *

_Every bridge that keep on burning_  
_Every leaf that you keep on turning_  
_Every road that you find uncertain_  
_Pray for you now_  
_Baby that you'll figure it out_

_Every hope and dream that's dying  
Every time that I see you crying  
Every step that you keep on climbing  
Pray for you now  
Baby that you figure it out  
As you keep  
Chasing the light_

~_Matt Kearney_

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I hate them so I'll try to update ASAP!**

**Review please!**

**Super mint song by the way. Listen to it!**

**/9gZmnyEDfbg**


	10. Should we let her out of the bag?

**Happy days are here again! More reviews! This chapter is for you people! And for the other people who didn't review... hmmm... I guess you can read it too, just don't forget to review this chapter! =P**

**ONWARD**

* * *

They gradually turned from where they were kneeling to find a slim tall boy with black hair and glasses looking around the corner also, as if he were in on the whole plan.

"Ootori?" Riku asked, a bit amazed that an honor student such as Kyoya would be skipping out on class.

"Shh… be quiet if you want this to work out." He ordered calmly.

"Why do you care?" Marin whispered.

"They deserve to get… how did _he_ put it? Played, once in a while. You did remember the mentos, right?"

"Did I remember the mentos. Duh." She shook her head at the nerve of this guy. "I still don't get why you're here." Marin shot him a questioning look.

"For someone who's clever enough to outsmart the Hitachiins you sure are futile. Now quiet."

"_What's he talking about? Did he just call me an idiot?"_Marin gave him a loathsome glare, and then continued to watch from around the wall.

"I think it's jammed." Kaoru tried for the seventh time to open the locker.

"Let me try." Hikaru pushed his brother out of the way and took a few steps back before charging at the door and kicked. Mika jumped at the loud bang caused by Hikaru's foot. At first nothing happened, but low rumble erupted from the locker.

"What the heck?" Hikaru said backing away.

Foam begun squirting and oozing through the locker's slits and cracks.

"RUN!" They both cried but were too late. White foam bursted from their locker and flowed down the hall.

As Mika tried to melt into the wall, Marin and Riku hid their laughter behind twisted faces. Kyoya just smiled in amusement as, the twins were swept up in the wave of whipping cream.

*BONG BONG BONG

As students came out of the classroom they found themselves up to their knees in whipping cream.

"WHAHOO!" cried some random guys while jumping into the fake snow.

"Is it safe?" One girl asked.

"I think it got in my shoes!" Another yelled while taking off her shoes.

"You should probably get those dry cleaned." She said to the girl holding a pair of black heels.

"Is that Hikaru and Kaoru?" Another girl shouted while pointing to two unmoving 'snow men' washed up against a wall.

"Are you guys okay?"

Hikaru was so surprised and angry that he couldn't even speak.

Kaoru on the other hand, had a pretty good idea of who was behind the explosion.

"Is this what you're doing?" A teacher trudging her way over to the two limp snowmen.

"No! It… the locker… and then… she…" Hikaru stuttered.

"Enough! I've had it with your shenanigans! To the principal's office, NOW." She grabbed them each by one ear and pulled them down the hall while other students laughed and splashed in the cream.

"Come on let's get outta here." Riku said grabbing Mika's hand and ran the opposite way from the commotion. Marin stood up to follow but was swiftly lifted up by the waist.

"What the-"

"You're coming with me." Kyoya swung her over his shoulder like a wet towel.

"And where-" She brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Just might that be?" Marin asked pounding on his back.

"You'll see." He said leisurely.

Marin wasn't going down that easily. She hit, struggled, and pulled at his black hair trying anything to get out of his grasp. He seemed totally oblivious to everything she did. He was surprisingly strong. Even when tried to bite his ear it was useless.

"Would you stop? It's annoying." Kyoya said shaking his head.

Girls glared to Marin's (well currently Kyoya's) left and right as they saw the extremely attractive Host Club member walk by with some _girl_ draped over his shoulder. Passing guys whistled and gave Kyoya slick smiles while yelling "Wooooot!" or "Nice catch!" She could have sworn the someone shouted "GET SOME" which was complete inappropriate and Marin would find them later.

She rolled her eyes and quickly flipped them off which just made them react even more.

"I can walk you know."

"You can also run."

"Are you saying you're not fast enough for me?"

"I'm saying it would be unwise, on your part of course." He titled his head quickly to the girls eyeing Marin like ravished wolves.

"On second thought, my ankle does hurt…"

"That's what I thought."

"You still haven't told me where we're going."

"You'll see." Kyoya said, suddenly dropping her feet first. Marin landed fine, but was soon blinded when a bag was draped over her.

"What the-" Was all Marin could say when she was abruptly lifted into the air upside down. With her knees to curled up to her chest she screamed "Ootori? You are such a…" _"It's can't be him. I'm way higher than what he could have lifted."_

"Let me out!" Marin yelled, thrashing at the sides of the scratchy thins walls around her. Her hand hit something but it was hard and cold like a rock.

"She looks like a fishy!" said the voice of what Marin guessed to be a young boy.

"Did you get her?"

"It was easy." Kyoya answered, opening a door.

"Kyoya! You beastly, corrupt, atrocious… BLEH! You let me out or else I'll…I'll"

"What? Bite my ear again?"

"She bit you! Maybe we should keep her in the bag…"

"Tamaki, she'll die from lack of oxygen." Marin knew that voice, it was that Fujioka guy.

"Oh. Well then maybe just until she calms down." She could imagine the fear in Tamaki's eyes. It actually made her smile for a spilt second.

"Haruhi! Let me out! Be a friend…" Marin kept hitting and kicking viciously.

"It's final! We're leaving her in the bag!"

"NO!" Marin wailed.

"_Wait. Kyoya…Haruhi…Tamaki…10 year old… 50 ft. in the air… HOST CLUB? NO! NO! NO!"_Marin though as she thrashed around even harder.

"Is she heavy?" Honey asked.

"No."

"Takashi, you can put her down on that couch over there." Kyoya said, probably pointing at a smooth lounge couch.

"Yeah, put me down and I'll show you what the back of your uvula looks like!"

"DON'T PUT HER DOWN!" Tamaki screamed.

Mori did it anyway and untied the bag. Marin's fist immediately snapped out of the bag. Hitting Mori squarely in the jaw, causing him no harm but still rattling everyone's emotions.

"Are you okay Takashi?" Honey ran up to him to make sure everything was fine.

"EVIL!" Tamaki squeezed Haruhi harder.

"Senpai… can't… breathe…" Haruhi gasp, while her cheeks turned a deep violet.

Marin slowly made her way out of the bag. Once out she dusted off her dress and made sure her hair was fine before she turned and glared maliciously at the group of boys.

"Now" Marin picked up the sack. "Whose_ brainless_ idea was it to bring me here?"

* * *

_But your sweatshirt says it all with the hood over your face  
I can't keep staring at your mouth without wondering how it tastes  
I'm with another boy (he's asleep, i'm wide awake )  
and he tried to win my heart, but it's taken . . . . . time_

I know the shape of your hands because i watch it when you talk  
and i know the shape of your body cause i watch it when you walk  
and i want to know it all but i'm giving you the lead . . . . .. . .. .  
So go on, go on and take it, don't fake it, shake it

_~Jaymay_

* * *

**Weekends are good for me to update so this might be it 'till next Friday! Sad, i know, but it might be true... =,(**

**Remember to review! Do it. Like, right now. Just say Hi! or Good! (I do like sentences though, they make me happy!) Say bad if you have too! I oh so do love advice and ideas though!**

**I know the song has absolutely nothing to do with this chapter. I just needed one okay? Blame the randomness of Pandora =)**

**/-lr6OUM2RMI**

Return to Top


	11. Say what?

**Hey Rebellonites!**

**Welcome back to another chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted! And a big special hug to anyone who has Faved Authored me! AH YOU MAKE ME FEEL SOOOOOOO SPECIAL!**

**Enough with my girlish squeals... ONWARD.**

* * *

"That would be Tamaki!" Honey said climbing up on Mori's shoulders. Marin looked at the blonde boy crouching ridiculously behind the much shorter boy who had introduced himself as Haruhi back the class room yesterday. She laughed _"Does he honestly think that she can protect him? Wait did I just say she? I need to calm down… I'm getting genders mixed…"_She lowered the bag.

"Alright, out with it. What do you want?"

"Do you promise not to bite me?" Tamaki whimpered from behind Haruhi's shoulder.

"That depends."

Tamaki's face went more pale then it was already was.

"I'm joking." Marin said with dull eyes. "If we're not going to talk then I'm leaving."

She started for the door, but, for the second time today, was picked up by the waste and draped over another shoulder.

"Alrighty then." Marin yelled, but she didn't struggle. What could they possibly do to her? "Let's talk." She said her hair hiding her eyes.

"Good job Mori!" Tamaki glowed coming out from behind Haruhi. "Honey get some rope."

"Wait! What?" Marin struggled a little but was unable to move thanks to the man of many words.

"Aye, aye!"

"Haruhi, the duct tape!"

"This is pointless…" Haruhi mumbled but did as she was told.

"Kyoya, pull up her profile. And Mori… just stand there until I can find a chair sturdy enough." Soon, Marin was bound to a hard wooden chair, which a very uncomfortably back to it.

"You couldn't find better one?"

"That chair came all the way from Russia." Kyoya said from his table.

"You imported only one chair from Russia, are you sure it was the most uncomfortable one you could find?" Marin asked sarcastically. "They must have used this for torture during the middle ages. It also must have been cheap too by the looks of the legs and the back. Ugh, it hurts. That was a stupid deal, on your part of course." Marin said mimicking Kyoya's voice.

Kyoya didn't respond or made a motion to answer Marin's comment.

Tamaki's face appeared out of nowhere in front of Marin's. "Now that it's safe, we wanted to ask you something important."

"Safe?" Marin said snapping at Tamaki's nose.

"SHE DOES BITE! IT'S NOT SAFE! PUT HER BACK IN THE BAG AND SWING HER AROUND A COUPLE TIMES!" He ordered.

Marin laughed, she liked messing with him. He was an over-reactor which would make him fun to toy with.

"Senpai, control yourself! You're wasting time. Do you want me to do your job?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki was afraid that if he didn't 'stand up' to this girl then Haruhi would think he wasn't princely anymore. "NO! I will take care of this."

"I'd rather talk to the Hitachiins…" Marin mumbled.

"And that's exactly why you're here!" Tamaki's face was soon back but was a safe distance away from her mouth.

"So I can talk to them?"

"Of course not! We want to know what you did to him."

"Who?" She shrugged slightly against the restraints. "I haven't done anything. At least nothing that I can remember."

"Lair!"

"Alright, alright. I'm pretty sure you guys already know about our little misunderstanding in the garden…and Ootori can fill you in on today's events-"

"What?" Tamaki looked over at the boy who was leaning back in his chair waiting for his turn to speak. "Kyoya?"

"Where do you think I found her?"

"Oh. But that doesn't answer my question!"

"Why are you asking me? Why not Kaoru?" Marin asked.

Tamaki didn't know the answer to this question. He crossed his arms, holding his chin lightly in his right hand. He didn't think to ask Kaoru. "Um…well…"

"_Great, there he goes again. Babbling like an idiot."_ Haruhi thought. "What Tamaki is failing to say is that we wanted to get it from the source. Then maybe we wouldn't have to interrogate him."

"YESSS! Thank you Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted and straightened up.

"How should I know? I'm not a psychologist! Maybe he's just-"

"Just what?" Tamaki shouted.

"I will bite you again!" Marin said noticing that her feet weren't tied.

Tamaki reared back.

"Mari-san. We're just worried about Kao-chan. He's been acting different ever since you showed up." Honey said sweetly, his cuteness beginning to glow. "If you could just tell us anything that you know about it, we would be so grateful."

"_What is he doing? I have to admit it's pretty cute though…" _Marin thought but showed no emotion. "I don't' know why the devil is acting 'different'. To me he's always been just one big moron. And don't even get me started on his brother…"

Haruhi's eyes suddenly got wide. "I've got it!"

"Uh?" everyone look over at Haruhi.

"What?" Marin asked.

"Kaoru's been acting the way he is because he-"

Marin's heart was pounding. It almost sounded like she was going to say something along the lines of…

She was interrupted just in time by the main door opening.

"Hikaru don't talk like that."

"I'm just saying that as soon as I see that monster again I will-"

Hikaru and Kaoru wandered into the room to see the rest of the club surrounding _her_who was strapped to a chair. Hikaru's face curled into a scowl as his once loose hands balled into fists. Kaoru thought he was dreaming. Marin Hiroshi_, in his club room_. No way, not possible. Kaoru didn't even notice that she was strapped to a chair and was sending them daggers with her eyes.

"ATTACK!"

* * *

_I have a thing I'd like to say to you_  
_Put down your guns and listen to... Me_  
_I am unarmed and I have no fear_  
_I will not budge or steer clear... Of you_

_So just save your words and I'll fade away now_  
_Give me a match and I'll burn it all down_  
_Pick up your feet and take me home now_  
_'Cause it's dark inside, and I'm all alone_

_Your heart is filled with superficiality_  
_I don't quite know what has come over me_

~_Mariah McManus_

* * *

**Can you say PITTY CHAPTER? I'm sorry guys, this chap pretty much sucks.**

***sigh* ****Phew, it's a** **good thing i'm the writer, though! *.~**

**you. review. now.**

**/Dy22xFgEr5I**


	12. Indoor Rainstorm?

**Hey! I must be bored. This is my second update today "~" well i guess it's not such a bad thing. Anyway, things are starting to pick up! I know, I'm excited too! XD (thank you all for reviewing again! Makes my day!)**

* * *

"Bring it!" Marin shouted back, twisting her shoulders trying to loosen the rope as much it would go. Whoever had tied it must have had they're badge in knot tying. Mori held Hikaru back by the collar of his blazer. Honey and Haruhi held down the imported chair as the two immediately started arguing.

"It was you wasn't it?"

"I can't believe you actually have to ask"

"You're such a-"

"Who says you're not either?"

"Everyone in this room!"

"Oh, excuse _me_ Mr. Sanguine" her voice thick with sarcasm.

"You are so lucky that Mori's here to protect you."

"What makes you so sure?"

Tamaki cut in between them. "Guys! Can't we just talk like civilized peop-?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" They shouted simultaneously. Their loud discussion seemed to have no end before Haruhi stepped in.

"SHUT UP! Gosh, you both obviously have some serious issues with each other and that's why you're here!"

"So we can talk? Apparently you have no clue who I am."

"Clearly" Hikaru breathed deeply.

"Just shut up and listen. For whatever reasons you two and Kaoru have a problem and you are not going leave until you sort it out. Got it?"

Marin pursed her lips and looked away. "It's entirely your fault."

"My fault? I've never met you in my life!"

"It's both of your faults."

Kaoru was still dazed by seeing Marin in the room that he had totally blanked out all this time. All he knew was that everyone had directed their glares at him. "What?"

"This is boring me."

"Well that's too bad, Lady Serpent… who's tied to that ridiculous chair- where did we even get that?"

"Imported from Russia." The Hosts answered

"Why would we buy such an ugly- wait, what was saying?"

"I believe you were trying to insult me." Marin replied.

"Right! You're strapped there so how do you think you're getting out of here?"

"Alive."

"You hope."

Marin felt her cell phone buzz 3 times inside a pocket hidden somewhere in her dress. She grinned, the signal.

Marin looked up into Hikaru's eyes. "Whatever you say."

Hikaru was surprised by her sudden smooth voice. "What?"

Marin's right hand was luckily tied to her side just enough to get into her outer pocket easily and pull out a small knife. She glanced down to see what kind of knot they had bound her with. _"Sailor huh? Sweet."_

"I'm so sorry that I have to cut our visit short, but I have better things to attend to. It was a pleasure meeting you all. I promise it won't be our last."Four more buzzes With that the fire alarm went off. Marin ripped through the rope with the knife while everyone was concentrating on the water spurting from the ceiling. She sprung into the air, dodging Mori's and surprisingly Honey's grasp by using on the the couches and a few tables. When she made it to where Kaoru stood she didn't even bother to deal with him.

_Mistake._

As she reached for the door handle she was pulled into a twirl and landed softly into a pair of damp, strong arms. She looked at him with desperate, wet eyes. He gazed down (she only being as tall as his shoulders) at her. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and her dress was heavy with water. Even then, she looked like an angel to him. His face was stern as he thought of what knew what he should and what he wanted to do.

"Please." She whispered. Kaoru nodded and pushed her out the door.

"What was that?" Hikaru shouted at his brother shaking him by the shoulders. "You had her! Why did you let her go?"

"She kicked me." Kaoru pulled up his pant leg and showed him his bruise from the day before when he had fallen on Marin. Hikaru was speachless again. She had damaged one of the two people who he cared most for.

"Evil…" Tamaki whispered once more.

"Agreed." Hikaru said still looking at his brother's leg.

"I know what will make you feel better! CAKE MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER! YAY!" Honey shouted splashing in the 'rain'.

Nobody seemed to notice that the ceiling fire sprinklers were still on.

A loud beep screeched over the intercom before a crackly woman's voice roared over it. "**THIS HAS BEEN A FALSE ALARM. EVERYONE STAY CALM AND IN CLASS. IF ANYONE KNOWS WHO DID THIS, REPORT TO THE OFFICE. IMMEDIATELY!**"

The Host Club uncovered their ears after another ear piercing beep.

"Well she seems cheerful this morning." Kyoya said drying the table with a cloth. No one knew how or when he had hid his laptop or where he had gotten the rag, but they knew better than to comment on it.

A smug grin slowly crept to Hikaru's face.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi had seen that smile before and knew it was no good.

"Let's go Kaoru." Hikaru said grabbing his brother's hand and racing out of the room.

* * *

Marin bolted down the slippery hall, pushing random people out of the way. She had no idea what she was doing or where she was going. What she did know was that she had felt something when Kaoru had grabbed her. She felt funny, giddy you could say, but she was also startled. She had never felt this way before.

Suddenly Marin's wrist was pulled into an empty classroom. She stumbled into a teacher's padded chair and spun around. "Ah, it feels so good to sit in a real chair." She sighed.

"What happened to you? Riku said. "We thought you were right behind us, but then when we got outside you and that Ootori boy were gone."

"I was kidnapped you imbecile!" Marin scoffed.

"But he's so skinny. I didn't think that he had the mussels…"

"Are you insulting me or him?" Marin asked.

"Never mind that! What did you tell them?"

"Do you think that I would actually blow this?"

"Are you sure?"

"Couldn't be any more." Marin stared grimly into Riku's serious eyes.

"Good, I was worried."

"You don't trust that I can keep secrets either?" Marin said taking offense once again.

"There are no 'royal roads' to Geometry." He answered.

Marin was about to argue but the intercom came on again.

"**HIROSHI, MARIN COME TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE THIS INSTANCE!**"

Marin and Riku uncovered their ears.

"They really need to fire that man." He said.

"I think it's a woman."

"Whoops." Riku winked.

"Wish me luck." Marin laughed walking leisurely out of the room.

* * *

_She's cold and she's cruel_  
_But she knows what she's doin'_  
_Knows just what to say_  
_So my whole day is ruined_

_~The Click Five_

* * *

**I love this! If you love it too, then review! =D**

**/tMH7W5iA488**


	13. Visit the Enemy?

**Hey! I know I said that I probably wouldn't update this week, well guess what. NO HOMEWORK TODAY HOORAY! It's truly a miracle! =D**

**So this is the beginning of the long one. The slope I guess you could call it. It's working our way up. Eeeekkk! (my personal girlie squeal)**

* * *

Pressing their ears against the heavy, finely carved wooden door, the twins couldn't resist eaves dropping. After hearing the announcement, Hikaru had sprinted to the front office closely followed by his brother. The next thing they knew another announcement was being made and they quickly hid behind a plant and watched as Marin stalked confidently behind the long narrow front desk and into the room and through one of the many doors down a hallway. It looked like this wasn't her first time visiting Principle Kujiko by the way she didn't need to ask to come in.

As the door closed the twins dropped to their hands and knees and crawled behind the desk to the door.

"Can you hear anything?" Hikaru asked.

"I…need... tacos…now..." He said sarcastically. The door was thick and barely anything could be heard through it.

"Seriously Kaoru!"

"My hearing is only as good as yours."

"Well I can't make anything out either. We need something…" Hikaru looked around for anything that they might be able to use. Then something caught his eye. Crawling down the hall and over to the desk avoiding the sight of the office lady and grabbed her mug and pour it's mysterious contents into the nearby plant where they had originally hidden. He held the cup's rim to the door and placed his ear on the base.

"Can you hear anything?"

"It sounds like she's going to be…expelled?"

"WHAT?"

"No, no wait…transferred."

"HOW IS THAT ANY BETTER?" He could feel his pulse rising.

"Get over it." Hikaru smiled mischievously at his brother.

"What… I didn't mean… what are they saying now?" Kaoru scratched nervously at the back of his head.

Hikaru put his ear back on the cup. "Principal Kujiko doesn't sound happy about the hall. Then again, when is he? Something about how he's at his wit's end… and he's sending her to… after… school... detention, apparently."

"_Well at least she's not completely gone…"_ He thought, before mumbling "that's horrible…"

"In what universe? Oh wait…" Hikaru began listening intently again.

"What? Let me listen!" Kaoru tried grabbing the cup but Hikaru put his hand in his face, preventing Kaoru from coming at least an arm's length away from the cup.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru mumbled from under his brother's hand.

Hikaru snickred at something that was said on the other side of the door.

"What?"

"Manual Labor... wash rag... toothbrush?... no wait... mop..."

"That's going to take some time." Kaoru touched his sticky arm and remember the white bubbly substance hanging from the high tear drop ceiling beams.

The door creaked opened a bit and Hikaru and Kaoru scrambled under the front desk just in time to see who they assumed to be Mr. and Mrs. Hiroshi come out of the door with their unfazed daughter.

"I hope you're happy." Mrs. Hiroshi told her daughter.

"I was just following- It wasn't necessarily my idea." Marin defended her self, weakly.

"Then whose was it?"

"That is none of your business." Marin said.

"_What are you doing?" _Kaoru thought, surprised by her actions towards her parents

"It most certainly is! Mai, You could have ruined everything!"

"_But _I didn't. Besides what would you do about it anyway? This is my problem, not yours." she said lower her voice.

"_Calm down Hiroshi…" _Kaoru cautioned her in his mind.

"Careful, girl." Mr. Hiroshi said sternly eyeing her like a snake.

"It's not my fault that I don't get along with other people."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should send her-"

"Yeah, so you can hand it over to Akemi? Go ahead. See what _they_ have to say. You evidently like her better."

"We do not favor anyone."

"Wanna bet?" Marin shot back. "Just wait till we get back…"

"_Careful Marin…" _Kaoru thought to her. For some reason, the way she said 'till we get back' made it seem like she wasn't talking about their home. Who was Akemi, anyways? A sister?

"Marin Koari Hiroshi! You better think about what you say. You're big mouth will lead you to more trouble." Mr. Hiroshi said while gripping Marin's shoulder.

"You don't get it!" She said storming out of the office.

"Problem child. I knew she wasn't ready. No wonder why they gave us-" Marin's mother breathed but was quickly quieted by her husband's hand upon her shoulder. He silently shook his head and she followed his eyes to a security camera set in the corner of the room where the wall met the ceiling. She nodded and proceeded to follow after her daughter. Mr. Hiroshi stopped and returned back to the desk and took a long white envelope from his suit pocket and slid it slowly across the granite counter to the office lady. She looked up from her computer and grabbed the envelope, placing it underneath the keyboard. He stared sternly at her before turning for the doors.

Jumping out from under her feet the woman shrieked.

"Thank you Miss!" They both said sprinting out of the office. "Try some moisture therapy on those ankles" "They're a bit flaky."

The woman sighed and lean back in her chair. "They're going to kill me if they ever find out about this…"

* * *

Climbing back up the stair case, the twins had time to recollect themselves enough to speak. "Well they seem like a lovely couple." Hikaru said.

"The best." Kaoru agreed sarcastically. "What do you think was in the envelope?"

"I don't know and can proudly say that I don't care." Hikaru laughed. "Besides it's none of our business."

"I guess you're right."

The rest of Kaoru's day was spent worrying if Hikaru had heard them correctly.

When in the Club room, Kaoru took his spot next to the window, completely oblivious to everything else around him. "_Expelled… transferred?"_ He had to stop thinking about her, like he hadn't already tried a dozen times before.

"He's dampening the aura." Kyoya said dressed in his Eskimo jacket. "The customers are catching on."

"At least he'll keep it cold in here!" Honey joked.

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

"I don't know what his deal is. We got rid of Hiroshi, she won't be annoying us anymore. He should be happy." Hikaru said sitting next to Haruhi on a couch, both dressed in their Eskimo cosplay.

Kaoru didn't even change into his coat and snow pants and had given Tamaki an evil glare about the same level of a piercing look that Kyoya or Honey give in the morning, (except he didn't blow anything or anyone up) when he had tried to get him to cosplay.

Haruhi had gotten an assumption of Kaoru's sudden dampness, and today had confirmed it. She knew exactly what was wrong with him.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked as Haruhi got up from her seat.

"I wanted to talk to Kaoru for a bit" He began to get up too but then she said "Alone." And he slowly sat back down.

"A noble move! Allow me to escort you over." Tamaki suddenly appeared dressed in a chief Eskimo costume and offered Haruhi his arm.

"When I said alone, I meant it."

Tamaki's arm dropped limply as Haruhi walked by.

"Oh, ok…" Tamaki whispered. _"Is something wrong?"_

* * *

"Hey there." Haruhi said pulling out a chair for herself at a table close to the window.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather be left alone right now." Kaoru said, annoyed.

"I know how you feel." She said while putting her arm on the chair's arm to hold her head up and looked out the window thoughtfully with him.

"Huh?"

"Having someone you love so close but you know that they're so far…" Haruhi looked off in the distance, her eyes misty.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped.

"Kaoru, you don't need to worry about how others think of you or what they'll say. If you really want something, you'll do anything to get it."

He starred at her in amazement, then his eyes narrowed. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That depends. Are you man enough?" Haruhi smiled, nodding towards the door. "Go. She's in the hall."

Kaoru starred in disbelief. He was actually being told to go see the 'enemy'. "Thanks."

Haruhi just smiled warmly and watched as Kaoru jumped off the ceil and casually, but quickly creped out of the room.

* * *

_Now I was sitting waiting wishing_  
_That you believed in superstitions_  
_Then maybe you'd see the signs_  
_But Lord knows that this world is cruel_  
_And I ain't the Lord, no I'm just a fool_  
_Learning loving somebody don't make them love you_

_~Jack Johnson_

* * *

**Okay, everyone has to say this with me: Ready, set, go,** _**AWWW! **_**I love it when Haruhi goes into her rationalization mood. It just fits her so well. =)**

**Don't forget to review! YAY! Seriously though, Reveiw.**

**/Qv15SPBbiZI**


	14. Be My Escape?

**It's Saturday! That means new chapter! HOORAY! Thanks to everyone who commented, faved, alerted...**

**It's finally here! The longest chapter I have EVER written! EVER. And it's reader friendly too! By that I mean everyone pull up youtube or if you have it on your ipods look for the song 'Be My Escape' by Relient K. (You'll know when to start it.)**

**I promise two things: 1: this is going to be really cheesy. 2:There will probably be a lot of mean comments BUT I really don't care!****=D**

**Now let us read my upsettingly cheesy chapter.**

* * *

She's simple with a hint of beauty in her auburn hair and dark hazel eyes. She was on the short side, but when she smiled at you, _if_ she smiled at you, it would make up for more than it needed to. At least until she would open her mouth. She had the tongue of a sailor and a heart of steal. Yet Kaoru still couldn't get why he was so drawn to her. She was nothing like the girls who visited the Club. _"Of course she's not, none of them would dare treat us like she does" _Why was he so addicted to someone who wanted to cause him so much harm? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

Kaoru's mind was buzzing as he rounded the corner leading to another hall. Suddenly, his mind cleared as a knot formed in his stomach. There she was, straight ahead. Pushing a mop around and mumbling something (most likely something not very nice) under her breath. Her hair was pulled back into a high messy ponytail. She had traded her school uniform for a pair of soccer shorts and a tight dark blue hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. Her converse seemed soak but she was just one huge mess as a whole. To him, though, she only boosted his self confidence levels.

He tried to re-collect his thoughts, which wasn't easy. Straightening his uniform's jacket, he walked toward her.

* * *

"We can't even get her counselor, he says. It's my entire fault she says. You're the devil he says. You better watch your mouth he says. You're suspended for two weeks his _highness _says. Go die that's what I say!" She violently attacked a glossy tile with her mop sending water droplets soaring through the air. "Crappy school…stupid job… senseless principal… worthless boys…" She yelled stressfully.

"That's a lot of anger you got there." A voice from behind Marin soothed.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH" Marin yelled for a second time, sweeping the air behind her where his head should have been. He was now to the left of her.

Marin tried to hit him again, this time in the chest. Kaoru slid leisurely to the right "What are you doing?"

"Shouldn't you be off _giggling_ with your brother somewhere else" Marin's eyes narrowed at him, buried with anger.

Kaoru knew that she was referencing their visit to the office but he didn't care about what happened then. He just needed her to calm down.

"I just wanted see you…" Kaoru started leaning coolly against a locker.

Marin gave him a look that spoke for itself saying _"did-you-seriously-just-say-that?"_

"...see _how_ you were doing." He straightened, mindlessly giving up his 'cool' act. Marin held her glare this time adding an eyebrow.

"I mean… what I really meant was-"

"I know what you meant Kaoru." Marin said continuing to mop with her back to him. Her voice was softer and gave off the impression of sadness. He couldn't really tell.

"You know who I am?"

"Let's recap shall we?" She continued concentrating on mopping while she spoke. "You're not angry, you're calm, a bit shaky, but most of all, you came to me. So I'm_ really_ going to go out on a limb."

"What if I'm not?"

"Then I could call you a liar."

Kaoru weighed his options and nothing seemed to be in his favor so he cut the crap and tried to make conversation. "So what happened in here? Looks fine to me." Kaoru asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She rolled her eyes._ "It's like he doesn't think before he speaks…"_

"I guess I'll to have to stay here then to investigate." He said leaning back against the locker, looking down at his shoes.

"You're going to be there a while, _then_." Marin smirked over her shoulder.

A couple minutes went by and the two kept their words. No one spoke. He watched Marin's slim body moving the mop, strangely in rhythmic. She looked back at him for the seventh time.

"What?"

"What song are you listening too?"

"What?" Marin repeated, but this time surprised at his question. Her earbuds have been hanging out around her neck and nothing had been playing since her player had died.

"What song is it?"

"How- How can you tell?" Marin was a little shocked. Nobody had ever really taken the time before to ask questions about her thoughts and she didn't quite know who to responded.

"You're strokes. They have a certain..."

"I'm mopping. There's nothing." Marin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes there is."

"Something I can't hear… that's new."

"What's the song?" Kaoru asked for a second time, still holding his 'cool' position against the wall.

Marin gave in. "Be My Escape"

"Relient K?"

"Don't judge." Marin smiled playfully.

Her smile... "I'm not juding. It's just that they're so old and foreign."

"If they're good and age shouldn't matter you racist. Besides they're not that old..." He walked up to Marin and grabbed her mop. At first she pulled back defensively but after his insistence she reluctantly she let him take it. He dunked it into the bucket that contained brown water and started swishing it back and forth. He hummed the first few notes of the song.

Marin grabbed a cloth and a bottle of window wash from the supplies box which was against the far wall. _"This is crazy…"_ Soon she found herself mumbling the lyrics.

_"This one last bullet you mention, Is my one last shot at redemption cause. I know to live you must give your life away."_

A grin crept onto his face but he suppressed it and instead joined her.

_"And I've been housing all this doubt, and insecurity and I've been locked inside that house all while you hold the key and I've been dyin' to get out, and that might be the death of me"_

Marin didn't mind his is voice. He wasn't... he was fine... bad.. but fine.

_"And even though there's no way of known' where to go, I promise I'm going because. I gotta get outta here."_

She giggled as Kaoru tried to reach the high note. He loved her laugh. Even if it was small, he wanted to hear it everyday and every night. After realizing what she had done and tried to correct it by biting her lip.

_"I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake. I gotta get outta here."_

Again Kaoru failed to hit the note making Marin try to suppress a smile, but couldn't. She walked quickly over to the next set of windows. Kaoru followed her still using the mop as a microphone.

_"And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape."_

Trapping her against the wall, he decided that it was time for his solo and put his hand over Marin's mouth to keep her quiet.

_"I've given up, I'm doin' this alone now, 'cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how. You've told me the way, and now I'm trying to get there"_

Marin grinned from under his hand. _"Alright, definitively not bad."_ She uncapped his hand from her mouth and leaning the mop toward her.

_"And this life sentence that I'm serving, I admit that I'm every bit deserving, but the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair."_

Kaoru joined her on the last noted, putting his free hand over Marin's.

_"And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity, and I've been locked inside that house. All the while you hold the key, and I've been dying to get out, and that might be the death of me, and even though there's no way of knowing where to go, I promise, I'm going because. Oh-ohh, I gotta get outta here."_

Again, Kaoru hit that inhumanly noted making her defenselessness against a laugh.

_"Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake. Yea, Oh-ohh I gotta get outta here. And I'm begging you, I'm begging you. I'm begging you to be my escape…"_

They both stopped slowly suddenly, noticing how close they were to each other. They could do nothing but stare at one another, until Marin blinked and laughed awkwardly as she sank down against the wall. Kaoru followed her and sat closely on the left.

"So you're an alto huh?" Kaoru smiled.

"And I'm guessing you're some Michael Jackson impersonator."

He gave a small smile, still a little out of breath.

"_Am I supposed to be enjoying myself?"_Marin thought she smiled and gave a half-hearten laugh.

"What?" Kaoru asked smirking curiously.

"Thanks," Marin smiled up at him.

"For what? Singing off key?"

"No, you were actually pretty good, and you've... you've kinda…" Marin looked up at the ceiling and shook her head like it would magically transport her somewhere else. Somewhere safe. She sighed heavily.

"Kinda…" Kaoru said prodding her to continue.

"Helped me." Marin said quickly.

"Wow, I would have never guessed." He laid his head back against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Call it what you want. Just the satisfaction that comes with it is all I need."

"You're impossible." She sighed, looking away.

"No, what's impossible is that you only have 3 contacts."

"What?" Marin looked over to see Kaoru with her zebra striped phone in hand. "How did you get that?" Marin shouted trying to reach over his blocking right arm.

*BZZZZTTTT!

"What's this? A text?" Kaoru held the phone up further.

"Kaoru no! Give it back, now!"

"and it's from Riku! Oooo…"

Karou laughed as he was pushed over onto his side with Marin's hand on the his upward facing side where his belt was. She was using him to get more height, but his arm was just too long. His jacket was doomed to everlasting wrinkles.

"'What are you doing?'… Let's see…what _am I_ doing..."

"Don't you dare…"

"_I am_..."

"Kaoru, drop it!"

"Whatever you say..." He slyly smiled and threw it expertly into a nearby creamed garbage can.

"Great." Marin's arm dropped to opposite sides of Kaoru. She looked down on him noticing that she was basically on top of him. "You are so digging that out as soon as I-"

"Do what?" Kaoru asked looking up. His eyes widen as he realized situation was a bit awkward. Marin hesitated. She knew the position she was in was a difficult and dangerous one.

"It's rude to interrupt, you know." Kaoru only smiled, still waiting for her answer.

Marin again hesitated. _"Would it really be that awful?"_She rationalized to herself.

"As soon as I…get off... of... you." Marin finished, getting up and gathered the broom and glass cleaner.

"Oh." Kaoru was disappointed and confused. He picked himself off the floor and stalked over to the garbage can to dig out her phone.

"Here." He stretched out his arm to give the device.

"Thanks... again. Really." Marin smiled again up at him.

He smiled slightly, then heard his brother's voice. He turned his head just in time to see Hikaru sprinting towards him.

"KAORU!"

"Hika-?"

"Where have you been? Why didn't you tell me you were going to leave?"

"Well…" Kaoru turned to where Marin had been standing just a few seconds before. _"Where the..."_

"You could have at least gone somewhere more… appealing."

"It was nothing, just wanted some air." He said.

"You went to get air… in the hallway." They both noticed a green sticky note on the broom.

"What's this?" They ask simultaneously.

_Dear Gullible and Kinky,_

_Thanks for taking my shift! ;)_

_See ya around._

_Love,_

_Your MasterLord._

* * *

**Yeah, sorry about that, but it had to happen! =P Sorry to those of you who are now very disappointed with me and whose eyes are burning and have gone brain dead.**

**Review. It can't be THAT hard...unless you can't see with your burning eyes or think because of your horrible pounding headache...sorry...=O**

** /KTxBL_p1f1c (youtube as always)**


	15. An Unseen Opportunity?

**Hey peoples! Wow, I have to admit that this chap was really difficult to write! But it's been done! HA HA!**

* * *

Once back in the limo, Hikaru immediately flood Kaoru with pointless questions. "What were you doing? Was _she_ there with you? Did she harm you? Where did she go? What were you doing with her? Why didn't you-"

"Hikaru, everything's fine." Kaoru said with a soft smile. He had never lied to his older brother before and wasn't going to start now. "I promise"

"But then-"

"Trust me."

Hikaru sat back with a sigh. "I don't know what you see in her." He said folding his arms as he looked out the window.

_"Me either."_ He thought as smiled curled onto his face as he gazed out the window.

* * *

The Hiroshi Mansion was a wide a spacious building. With over fifty rooms, and the short front yard complete with a fountain that was the center of the roundabout drive way which was neatly kept I would seem like a very small mansion. Unlike other families though, the Hiroshi's spent most of their time outside. Instead of having 50 acres of rooms, they had their own recreation center in the back yard. Basketball, baseball, tennis, trampolines, pools, sheds, a barbeque center, and near the front was a small garden on the sides of the stone pathway leading to the private country club.

Marin spent most of her time not in her room but in the back yard in one of the tall imported what Giraffe's eat trees. She would climb as high as she wanted to and hide herself behind the many branches and leaves all to be alone. This tree didn't have any special meaning to her. She actually didn't know why she kept coming back but she did know that it always served its purpose to hide her from the rest world.

She hung her bag from a short branch and pulled herself onto a large wide branch. Sighing while leaning against the strong trunk she looked up and saw the clear blue sky above through the narrow green leaves. She needed to clear her mind. The song kept play through her head over and over. The cool air was helping to sooth the beginnings of a headache, but nothing could help the chill she would receive when she would relive the past events of the week.

Realizing that this would be the second time that day she would have looked into the sky she immediately looked down to examine her hands. She didn't know why she always did that. It was habit perhaps. Maybe, someday the answers to all her questions would be written up there followed by step by step directions. Not that she needed them.

"_This is stupid. Why do I feel all tingly and… weird? What's wrong with me lately? It would be ludicrous to just give up now all because I'm suddenly… hormonal"_ The very thought of the word made her shiver.

The answer to her question didn't magically form out of clouds or leaves though, but instead in the form of an text.

*Ding

Marin reached over to her bag and unclasped the cover of her bag and reached for her cell phone. Grasping the boxed shape device the brightly lit screen showed a familiar fist.

"Ugh." Marin straightened herself against the trunk to keep from slouching.

"What would she want know?_"_ Opening the message was harder than it was supposed to be. She really didn't want to sit around and get yelled at again today. She couldn't just ignore the text either.

_**Shiori:**_** You're really messed up**

Marin was confused. She hadn't talk to her since that morning. Shiori couldn't and shouldn't know anything that would have happened after that.

_**Marin:**_** I think we all knew that. **

_**Shiori:**_** I trusted u.**

_**Marin:**_** What are u talking about?**

_**Shiori**_**: Look.**

"What the heck?" She mumbled as she noticed the attached video link was attached to the text. She tapped on it hesitantly, fearing the worst, and the worst it was. The video looked like it was filmed from behind a corner or maybe even in a locker, obviously by a cell phone. It showed_ them_ on the ground and laughing. From the angle the phone was in, it didn't look pretty. Marin had no idea how close they had really been. She blushed a little, but then situation became clear and it shocked her with fear.

_**Marin:**_** Nothing happened I promise!**

_**Shiori:**_** Give me one reason why I should believe u after watching this.**

Marin thought about this. Was she really going to lose control of her team, her career, her family, just so she could live this one crazy life? That life wasn't just with anybody, though. It was with him. Kaoru Hittachin. One of the most popular/hottest boys she had personally ever met. She could use him to their advantage. Wasn't that what they were supposed to be doing anyways? Shiori must have at least thought of that.

_**Marin:**_** I don't think you know the opportunity we've been given here**

_**Shiori:**_** not we, u**

_**Marin: **_**It's just a job ;)**

* * *

More than half way across town on top of a hill was a magnificent mansion. Very tropic, and classy, but still elegant in its own way. It was defining for the family who lived inside.

Shiori's room was one of the many in this glorious mansion. It was dark which made her dark purple walls seem almost black. She sat alone, having only her computer screen's light to see. "What does she mean?" Shiori thought out loud. Her eyes grew big in reorganization. Quickly scrabling for the phone her pressed and sent a message.

_**Shiori:**_** This is why you're the Brain. ;)**

_**Marin:**_** Just call me your everlasting leader and you're forgiven.**

_**Shiori:**_** There will be some regulations though.**

_**Marin:**_** I've already been through it.**

**Shiori: You can't let him get the best of you. For the next couple of days, especially when you get back to the Academy, lie low. Pretend you're little rendezvous never happened.**

* * *

Marin's heart sunk. Lie low? Obviously Shiori didn't get what she meant by _'opportunity'_. She dropped her phone into her lap. Is that what was bothering her so much… Kaoru? If it was she definitely needed to get away from him for a while. Luckily, she was suspended for two weeks. Plenty of time to heal, but also time to reflect. It may also be good for him too…

She had received the notification a few days ago after the Ouran incident. Apparently the plan had changed a bit, leaving her to 'branch out'. Marin hadn't told anyone in fear that this would only stress everyone out more. As it turns out, it would only confuse them. Her thoughts trailed off yet again thinking of how she could finish the job with her feet on the ground.

"_No! I have to keep focused. I will not go back…"_she squeezed her eyes shut. Why had she been thinking so much about the past so much lately? It had to be stress… right?

_**Marin:**_** We'll talk later.**

_**Shiori:**_** Fine.**

* * *

_I can follow you  
Your heart beats just like I wanted it to  
And you want it to  
I can follow you  
Your heart beats just like I wanted it to  
And you want it to  
Behind the road you wait for long_

_~Young the Giant_

* * *

**I think Tamaki said it best when he yelled "EVIL!"**

**Review! PlEaSe! 8~D**

** /RIb3mEHec9Y**


	16. Forget Who?

**Two chaps in one night! It's a miracle! ^.^**

* * *

Kaoru couldn't wait for the weekend to end. He kept reliving the last time he saw her. He had tried to suppress his giddiness but it only resulted in a look that seemed a little too happy.

"Would you stop smiling. It's creeping me out." Hikaru and told Kaoru over the dinner table. He couldn't help it though; he wasn't an expert at hiding his emotions anymore, unlike...

"Stop it! Stop it! Wake up!" Hikaru was shaking Kaoru's shoulders harshly.

"What?" He said drowsily sitting up in their King sized bed. He looked up at his twin who already had his uniform on.

"We're going to be late, hurry!"

Kaoru didn't know what in the world his twin was saying. "What are you talking about?" He groaned while stretching and rubbing his eyes.

"School starts in 10 minutes. You're going to make us late, again." Hikaru said grabbing his backpack.

Kaoru looked at the alarm clock. 8:15 blared in red.

"What the-" he sprung from his bed and jumped into the bathroom. "WHY DIDN'T…YOU WAKE… ME UP… EARLIER?" Kaoru asked a tooth brush hung from his mouth while a minty foam drooped down his chin.

Hikaru leaned against the door,an amused look was plastered to his face. "I tried. You said okay, so I went down stairs to eat."

"Did you bring me anything?" Kaoru asked buttoning his shirt.

Hikaru motioned to a piece of toast and half-filled cup of orange juice.

"THAT'S ALL? GEE, THANKS." Kaoru glared at his brother while quickly running a brush through his knotted hair.

"There was more but…it was a long walk up the stairs." Hikaru smirked at the thought.

"Okay let's go." He said picking up the juice and drank it, right before he sprayed it out."What did you do to this?" He yelled. A stream of orange juice ran down his chin and onto his _slightly_ wrinkled jacket.

Hikaru snickered "Not me, you. It's orange juice then toothpaste."

Kaoru looked into the mirror that was close by on the wall. He looked like he was hung over and had gotten back from crashing a wedding. Orange juice drizzled down his shirt leaving clear stains, half of his hair was still standing perfectly straight up, tooth paste smeared his left cheek, shoes untied, one pant leg was higher than the other... "I think we're going to be late."

"No way. Come on let's go." Hikaru said half way out the door.

"I'm not leaving like this!"

"Don't worry; I can work on you in the limo. Plus I'm not letting us get in trouble again because of you." Hikaru grabbed his brother's hand and stuffed the piece of toast in Kaoru's mouth.

They walked into the room just as the bell rang. Kaoru looked decent except for the stains that were still present. There wasn't anything they could really do about that until they reached the club room. They took their seats on either side of Haruhi.

"Where were you guys?" Haruhi whispered as the teacher began his lecture.

"Kaoru had a little trouble this morning."

Kaoru wasn't listening to the conversation, though, he was more intent on the desk located other side of the room.

_Empty_

_"Of course it's empty. What was I expect?"_

* * *

The rest of the week went pretty much the same. Every day he looked for a certain auburn haired girl everywhere he went. Lunch, the library _"Why the heck would she be there?",_ the hall…anywhere he could think of. He efforts were useless though. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you okay?" One of the Hitachiin's customers named Ayame asked.

"Huh?" He looked at the table where three girls sat. He had let Hikaru do all the talking for this appointment.

"Yeah, you've been really solemn. Why is that?" Another asked named Hanae.

Kaoru smiled gently. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately. Thank you for worrying about me though."

"Is it because of that girl who keeps harassing you guys?" The third girl named Kaiyo joined in. "What's her name again?"

"I can't remember either…" Hanae bit her lip in deep thought.

"Mari? No wait Masa" Ayame guessed.

"Marin." Kaoru mumbled, not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Yeah! That's right!"

"She's horrible! I've seen her around the campus and she's kinda strange. She seems really mean." Hanae gossiped.

"Every time I look at her during class she always glares at me. It's like daggers. I feel like she's going to hurt me or something. You'd protect me though right Hikaru?" Kaiyo asked turning to who she thought was Hikaru.

"Um…well-"

"I heard that she and her friends are thieves and are going to steal Ouran's funds." Ayame added.

"No way!" Kaiyo gasped.

"Yup, I heard it straight from Makoto." Ayame folded her arms and nodded.

"That's no surprise it seems right up her ally." Hanae said.

"Did you notice her nose?" Kaiyo asked.

"I know, right!"

"She could really use a nose job. Oh! And maybe she should dye her hair or something. It's such a weird red that it makes her look like troll…" Ayame critiqued.

Kaoru couldn't believe what he was hearing. _"They have NO right to talk that way about someone they don't even know! How could they say crap like that? And her hair isn't that weird a red. It's not even red! It's a dark auburn.. or something. Anybody with two eyes can see that! Nothing's wrong with her nose either! It's perfect the way it is!" _He was ready to burst.

"Did you see her on Wednesday, atrocious! It like she-" Hanae started, but was interrupted by Kaoru's chair screeching back as he stood up. Hikaru could tell nothing good was coming next. The room's noise quickly dimmed as all eyes were trained on the small round table.

"Where are you going?" Kaiyo whispered, a bit offended that he would interrupt her friend like so rudely.

"You have no right to talk that way about a girl who you don't even know. You should be ashamed of yourselves." With that, he almost walked away, then Hanae spoke up.

"You can't just leave us here! You're being rude-"

"No, you're the rude one." His voice was low. He left the girls gasping with tear filled eyes. They all turn toward Hikaru, who was just as surprised as they were.

"Could you just wait here for a moment?" Hikaru got up silently not waiting for an answer, leaving them swooning with sighs.

* * *

Hikaru found Kaoru in one of the long halls leaning against one of the humongous windows.

"You wanna talk?"

"They don't even know her…" Kaoru said still looking out the window.

"If you think about it, neither do we." Hikaru sat down, his back against the wall.

Kaoru was shocked by this fact. He looked down at the top of his brother's auburn head. He was right they really didn't know anything about her. Favorite color, _"nope…"_ Family, "_A little…_ Hobbies, music, sports, food-he knew nothing. He was living on the few minutes of pointless moments he had and it was all pointless things they had together. Hikaru was right.

"Do you think people thought that way about us?"

"There's no doubt in my mind." There was complete silence for a while as Hikaru gave Kaoru time to think. It had been awhile since they had thought about who they had been before The Host Club. Did others treat them the same way they were treating her? Was she reliving their past? "You should know that."

"What should I do?"

"What do you think you should do?"

Kaoru's cheeks glowed a gentle pink. This time it wasn't because he was mad.

"Forget about her."

"What?"

"She's not a nice person, Kaoru. Don't you see what she's doing to you? If you like her then do everyone around you a favor, forget her."

"Hikaru-"

"Kaoru I just don't want to see you get hurt." Hikaru said standing up.

There were no words to describe how confused Kaoru was. How could he just forget her when he couldn't stop thinking about her? Hikaru made it sound like he could just snap his fingers and she'd be completely gone. Besides how was it doing everyone a favor? She was only messing with them, not the Host Club.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry."

"It's not your-"

"I'm sorry, not for the reasons that you think." Kaoru said slowly.

"What do you mean?"

Kaoru smiled at his twin. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_~Bruno Mars_

* * *

**Wow, okay... well review anyway! hehehe... 0.0**

**Yeah, sorry about the song. I told myself "The next song that plays on Pandora will be the song for this chap." and it was that one. I think it fits. =D **

**By the way, I would just like to confess my undying love for Bruno Mars songs right here and now.**

**What's you're favorite Bruno Mars song? Tell me in a review!**

** /nzPM6s3AAGw**


	17. Otaku Cho?

**Hey people! I'm back and I've brought a new chap with me!**

**I love Saturdays! Don't you? (sigh)^.^**

* * *

It was a Saturday when the boys had both gotten the sudden odd craving for commoners' food.

"What do you mean we don't have any Udon noodles?" Hikaru hissed into the phone. The twins were perched in the center of their bed with the phone's receiver between them.

"Maybe you would like some Kobe Beef instead?" The person on the other line asked, trying to stay calm. It sounded like one of the lousy chiefs from downstairs and probably was, but he seemed nervous so Hikaru guessed that he was new.

"NO I WOULD NOT LIKE_ KOBE BEEF_ INSTEAD! Get us some Ramen or Udon or you can just go apply at a drive thru!" Kaoru shouted into the phone.

"I'm sorry, but we simply don't have any-" Hikaru slammed the phone on the receiver leaving the poor chef wondering if he still had a job or not.

"Maybe we should call milord." Kaoru suggested.

"That idiot? He would want to share..." a knock came from the door.

"What?" They said together.

"Excuse me, but Miss Hisa says that she knows of a-"

An elderly woman could be heard yelling at the man. Then a sudden bong echoed through the mansion. They looked at each other in alarm and confusion. Then Hisa's sweet senior voice flowed from down the hall way. "I'm sorry about that, but I know of a lovely place not far from here-"a sweet wrinkled face appeared in the door frame pushing the maid away. "That serves the absolute best noodles in all of Japan. I can have a limo ready for you in about 5 minutes if you would like."

"Let's go!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"Better hurry. It gets a bit busy around this time of day…" She shuffled out of the room and down the hallway.

"Shall we?"

Kaoru smiled. "We shall."

* * *

The three of them piled in the back of the limo. Mistress Hisa was an… interesting lady. She had been like a Grandma to the twins. They hadn't necessarily liked her, but she had always been there for the twins ever since they were little. She was covered in wrinkles. Her delicate slim body wore a long purple dress with long wide sleeves, the collar of the dress dropped into a V at her neck. It looked slightly like a Kimono, but it seemed more comfortable. Her hair was tied up into a loose bun giving her the look of a sweet old woman. She was far from it.

"Is Masakazu okay?" Kaoru asked referring to the buttler that Hisa had apparently attacked with a frying pan. Where she had found the pan, they did't know.

Hisa grinned. "He's slightly damaged, but will recover soon enough."

"That's why we keep you around, Hisa." Hikaru smiled while looking out his window.

"We're almost there; I know you two will love it there." Hisa smiled her Grandmotherly soft smile.

"What is it called?" They asked.

"Otaku Cho."

"Nerd Bowel?" Hikaru and Kaoru didn't find this title very appealing and actually dissapointing.

"Where did you come up with nerd?" Hisa looked surprised. Hikaru and Kaoru began laughing but were silenced by her sharp glare as the limo came to a stop.

"We're he-" The driver started to state but was interrupted by Hisa's hand which almost hit his face.

"Thank you for stating the obvious. Wait here. We might bring you back some carrots or something." Hisa told the driver bluntly. "Let's go, come on children."

The building wasn't as Hikaru and Kaoru expected. It looked almost like a McDonald's but 60's themed. It was about as random as the name. What surprised them most of all was that the place was packed, and it wasn't even dinner time yet and long past lunch.

"What the-"

"Don't let the exterior or interior fool you." Hisa said opening the door and guiding them up to an amazingly long line.

"Hisa-chan" Kaoru tapped her on the shoulder. "It's okay, we can go to a different place."

"Yeah, it smells like grease and fake food in here." Hikaru said turning up his nose.

"That's what you wanted, right?"

"Well-" was all Hikaru said.

She shuffled pass the line and straight to a register. The people who had been waiting in line long before they had arrived didn't seem too happy about their cutting but they weren't about to say anything to a helpless old lady. "What would you like?"

"Hmmm…"Hikaru and Kaoru said squinting at the board above the registar. Four girls about their age giggled from behind. The twins smiled at each other slyly.

"We apologize for cutting infront of you."

"It's just that, our grandmother-"

"Oh no, It's totally cool." One of the girls said shyly.

"Yeah, it's actually really sweet of you to spend time with your grandmother."

"Do you happen to have a preference?" Kaoru asked one of the girls, pulling a Tamaki chin tilt on her.

"Certainly girls like you would know what's best here." Hikaru said, slightly insulting them, but they didn't seem to notice or care.

"Wow even outside of school, you guys are still players."

Kaoru frozen.

* * *

Marin hadn't seen them come in, but judging by the other customers expressions, she had guessed it was a celebrity (wouldn't be a first), but it was worse. She had come to Otaku Cho a lot recently. She had to admit it was really delicious for a public restaurant. She liked it so much that from time to time she would come back to talk with the manager who was a pretty cool guy once you got to know him.

Baboni had slick black hair that was kept back by plenty of gel. He usually wore what seemed like the same red v-neck shirt every day. He was a strong man with a vine tattoo stretching down his bicep and wore a diamond earring in his left ear. I didn't take long for Marin to find out that Baboni wasn't as tough as he looked. After a long conversation starting about a refund and ending in something about surfing, they became good friends. From time to time Boni would run low on staff and offer Marin some extra cash to help pick a shift or two. It's not like she had anything better to do plus she would be making extra pocket money for pushing buttons. Plus having Boni owing her didn't seem like such a bad thing either. He knew people…

"_Perfect. That's all I need. Why do you hate me?"_ Marin asked the ceiling.

Hisa smiled, there was something about this girl's attitude that she liked. _"This could be interesting…"_

"What are you smiling about?" Marin asked, bluntly. She didn't care that this woman was elderly. She was with the Hittachins which usually meant nothing good.

"How do you know my boys?" Hisa held her same smiled.

"I don't." She said leaning on the register, placing her chin in the palm of her hand.

Hikaru leaned over the counter. "What are you doing here?" he whispered

"Why do you think?"

"Is there someone else that can help us, other than you?" Hikaru glared.

"No."

"What about her?" Hikaru said nodding to a girl with short black hair struggling to fill a cup with soup.

"Not a chance."

"Do you go to Ouran?" Hisa asked.

Marin sighed. She didn't have time to play twenty questions, she had customers to serve. The girls didn't look too happy to have their conversation interrupted. "Look lady, and the devils advocates, I don't have time for this, just tell me what you want, and we'll all go on with our lives."

"No! I refused to be served by her!" Hikaru protested.

"Well then you don't get any food." Marin fought.

"Maybe I don't want your food."

"Why are you line then?"

"Cause I felt like it."

"So are you admitting that you're a burden upon society and everyone around you and just can't help but hide your true feelings? Hmmmm?" Marin smiled and batted her eyelashes sarcastically.

"Yes…no...WAIT! What?"

"I'm okay with her!" Kaoru broke from his trance. He was a bit startled when he had first heard her voice. She had a white shirt, red skirt mini skirt, and striped visor. Her hair was pulled back into the same high sloppy pony tail that she wore in the hallway the last time he saw her which had to be at least three weeks ago. Her voice was refreshing.

"Just tell me what you want, already!" She said cursing the ceiling.

On the other hand Hisa thought that she was intriguing. She reminded her of, well, herself when she was that age. Sarcastic, plain, yet still having a dash of beauty here and there, and very hard headed. "Two Udons, and one Yakisoba, be sure to add lots of veggies. Growing boys need their veggies. If you know what I mean." Hisa winked at Marin who smiled while punching in the order.

"What?" Hikaru and Kaoru whined.

"Oh, shut up."

Marin smirked. _"Maybe she's not so horrible…"_

Kaoru blushed slightly while Hikaru's face was flushed red with his fists tightening at his sides. Both of them had never seen anyone bond with Hisa so quickly, other than themselves of course.

Almost immediately after Marin had put in the order, a red tray appeared at the little window.

"379 yen,_ please_."

"That can't be right." Hisa observed.

"Half is on the house." Marin winked at Kaoru.

"_Who does she think she is?"_Hikaru screamed in his head. "We don't need your charity."

"I don't need yours."

"Then let us pay the whole bill!"

"Why should I?"

"It's our food."

"Technically it's Otaku Cho's food."

"Don't sass me!"

"Thank you for coming to Otaku Cho's, enjoy your food. Next, please."

"Good person my-" Hikaru nearly jumped over the counter but Kaoru held him back.

"Hikaru!"

"She needs to learn her place!" Hikaru yelled trying to loosen his brother's grip.

"You're attracting attention." Hisa noted, nodding to the girls watching from behind.

"Yes, Hika. We do have security cameras here." Marin watched safely from behind the counter in satisfaction.

"Let go! NO!" Hikaru shouted as Kaoru pushed him out of line and shoved him into a black booth. Kaoru sat beside him.

"I'm sorry about those two. They're always making a commotion everywhere they go." Hisa smiled sweetly up at Marin.

"No problem, you still need to pay though."

"Oh yes." Hisa zipped open her little side purse and was rummaging through it. "Oh my…"

The customers were getting anxious and were also starting to murmur.

"Look. I got, no worries." Marin exclaimed while grabbing the amount out of her pocket.

"Thank you, dear" Hisa started to walk away.

"NEXT!" Marin shouted.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt again young lady." Hisa said.

Marin rolled her eyes. _"Why won't she just go eat her noodles and leave me alone?"_

"Yes?"

"When is your break?"

"Break?"

"Come on girly! I'm hungry here!" A man from the crowd shouted with others agreeing with him.

"KEEP YOUR PANTS ON! I'M WORKIN ON IT!" She then lowered her tone. "We appreciate your business!" Marin yelled into the crowd. "What about my break?"

"Why, you are_ obviously_ good friends with my boys, and I would like to talk to you."

"Sit with _them_." Marin let out a sarcastic laugh. "Lady, you have to be kidding me."

Hisa looked back at Marin bluntly. There was obviously not anyway out of this.

"Oh come on."

Hisa's stare did not give any relent.

Marin sighed, she took out her cell phone. 3:24. _"Her timing in impeccable."_ She sighed again in defeat.

"Great! Come on, child. Don't dawdle!" Hisa grabbed Marin's arm and nearly pulled her over the counter.

"I still have at least a couple seconds left! HOLD ON!"

* * *

"Why is she everywhere we go?" Kaoru asked.

"This proves it, she's a stalker." Hikaru answered with his arms folded. "What is Hisa-chan doing?"

Kaoru looked over, and his jaw dropped.

"What?" Hikaru asked turning in his seat, his jaw dropped too. _"What the heck is she thinking?"_

Hisa had Marin by the wrist pulled her _over_ the counter and dragged her over to the booth.

"What is she doing here?" Hikaru said, arms still folded.

"She's on her break." Hisa answered.

Marin's phone began to vibrate. She took is out of her skirt's pocket and looked down at it. "Technically, now it's my break."

"Great." Hikaru mumbled and looked out the window.

"Well that was a fabulous chat, oh, looks like I'm have to go!" Marin hastily, trying to escape this torture.

"No so fast, girl." Hisa said grabbing Mairn's arm and swung her into the seat infront Kaoru. She had an amazing strength under those wrinkles.

"Omph!"

Kaoru simply laughed.

"What's so funny?" Marin shot back.

"Now what is your name?" Hisa said

"Oppression" Hikaru mumbled.

"Shut up Bartok!" Marin yelled and kicked him from under them table.

"She just kicked me! Hisa!"

"Oh be quiet." Hisa said.

If there was a wall, Hikaru would have sinked into it, but he was trapped against the window and his brother. A smile formed in the corner of Marin's lips, this woman was really beginning to grow on her.

"Now, your name?"

"Hiroshi, Marin."

"Marin, what a very…unusual name." Hisa said, smiling.

"Thank you?" Marin looked at Kaoru who was still grinning.

"And how long have you known the twins?"

"Too long." Hikaru glared.

Hisa hit him over the head with her purse. "It's rude to interrupt."

"Since the 4th grade." Marin answered.

"What?" Hikaru and Kaoru both jumped.

"I don't have to tell you anything. It's not my fault if your memory is dull." Marin said stubbornly. _"Those heartless snakes, they don' t even remember..."_

"Dear, what's wrong?" Hisa asked.

Marin stood up. "I'll take my break somewhere else. I don't need this." She then walked out of the nearest door.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked. Hisa looked back at Kaoru with wide curious eyes that seemed to ask _"What will you do?"_

Kaoru had to make a decision here. He looked at the door then at his brother, then back at the door, then to his brother.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru said noticing what his brother was doing. "Remember…"

Kaoru didn't know what to do.

"Don't do it Kaoru…"

"_If you really want something, you'll do anything to get it."_ Haruhi echoed in his mind.

Kaoru didn't know what to do, but he did know what we wanted. He slid out of the both and raced out of the door.

"KAORU!"

Hisa smiled to herself. _"Well done."_

Hikaru tried to chase after his brother, but Hisa tripped him and shoved noodles in his mouth. "Let them be."

* * *

_Follow, misguide, stand still  
Disgust, discourage  
On this precious weekend ending  
This love's for gentlemen only  
Wealthiest gentlemen only  
And now that you're lonely  
Do let, do let, do let, jugulate, do let, do_

Let's go slowly, discouraged,  
We'll burn the pictures instead  
When it's all over we can barely discuss  
For one minute only  
Not with the fortunate only  
Thought it could have been something else  
These days it comes, it comes, it comes, it comes, it comes and goes

_~Phoenix_

* * *

**I guess you could classify this as a cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHA!**

**You have to listen to this song. You've probably already heard it but it's awesome! **

** /lNRg5ptRPbo**


	18. Gambling, Good or Bad?

**YAY! 10 Reviews! See, it wasn't that hard!**

**Thank you to the brave souls who cared enough to review! Niikkii95, Bob's A Llama, CLyane, Fruitsbasketluver123, Aurora-16, procrastinating artist, and kaszimera!**

* * *

Kaoru rounded yet another block barely able to stand. He sank down against a building. He had no idea where he was or how to get back. The most disappointing thing was that he had lost Marin.

"_Man, she can run fast."_ Kaoru thought, panting. _"Where the heck am I?"_

He looked around, trying to get his surrounds right. Across the street was a small park. It seemed to be empty, except the swing was slowly swaying.

Giving himself time to breathe, he soon got up and slowly walked over to the park.

* * *

As he approached the swings he saw the same visor that Marin had been wearing back at the restaurant. He was unsure if he should give it too her or leave it. After shortly thinking about it, he lift the visor up.

"Hey." Kaoru said sitting down on the swing next to her.

She didn't even look at him, but he could tell that she had been crying. Bits of her hair had slipped out of her pony tail, covering her eyes.

He leaned again the pole holding the swing set up. "You wanna talk?" Kaoru asked.

Marin stayed silent as she shuffled the small wood chips with her feet.

"You know, it's better to talk about things than let them bottle up inside." Kaoru smiled as Marin titled her head to look at him.

"How would you know?"

He walk to the open swing next to her and began to sway back and forth. "How would I not?"

Marin took in a deep breath and sat up, pushing her loose hair back. "What do you want?"

"Nothin." Kaoru said gaining some height, but not much. "How bout you?"

"To be alone." She mummbled swaying a little. She watched him moving himself back and forth as the wind blew his hair. She knew why girls fell for him, he was gorgeous. Marin wouldn't be fooled by his pitiful act though. She knew the real him. At least she knew as much as they told her.

Kaoru noticed her staring, grinned. "I bet I could jump farther than you."

Marin was surprised. _"Did he just say my favorite words?" _She scoffed and continued shuffling her feet.

"How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much do you bet?"

Kaoru smiled to himself. "421"

"843 says that not only can I jump further than you but can run to that tree faster too." She may have had a problem with gambling. It was as close to living on the edge as she would get to for a while.

"You're raising the bar." Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"You scared?" Marin challenged.

"What do you think?"

" Let's see. 1..." She quickly caught herself up to Kaoru's height and prepared to jump/

"2..." Kaoru added.

"3" They both jumped, Marin jumped further and got a head start to the tree. Kaoru, being taller, caught up easily and grabbed Marin by the waist tackling her to the ground.

"Baka! I was almost there!"

"Exactly"

Marin tried crawling to the tree, but Kaoru rolled on his stomach and catching her by her converse.

"Not fair! You're cheating!" Marin shouted, still trying to escape his grasp.

"You… said… nothing!" Kaoru laughed while trying not to get kicked in the face.

"Let go!"

"Whatever you say…"Kaoru said getting up and dragging her back. Then made a run for the tree. The bark scratched his finger tips but he didn't seem to mind. "I believe that would be 843 yen."

"Not quite." Marin smiled evilly.

"No, no this was you're idea. What happened to '843 says-'"

"Yeah, but we never shook on it so it doesn't count." she smirked while walking back to her swing.

Kaoru couldn't believe it. He had forgotten the most important rule in making a bet. _"She probably knew that and went easy! What am I thinking of course she knew…"_ "You're evil you know that." Kaoru said taking his original swing beside her.

"Why thank you kind gentleman." Marin said sarcastically.

"Anytime."

Marin looked at him again. _"What's his angle?"_ she didn't know why he was always so nice to her, even though she was so rude to him and his brother. What was wrong with him? Didn't he get it?

"You're different."

"What?" Kaoru didn't know what she meant.

"You aren't the same person you were a couple years ago." Marin admitted.

"Marin, I have no idea what you were talking about. What did we do to make you so mad?"

"You're different than you brother too."

Kaoru froze.

"You're calmer and reasonable and… completely different."

"Hikaru just needs some time. He's new at this. We haven't always been the most social people."

"_The Host Club, huh."_ Marin thought. "I know."

"No. I don't think you do. He's not only my brother, but my twin."

"That's wasn't obvious…" Marin mumbled.

"We've been through a lot. It's not easy having people not know who you are apart from your brother. All we ever wanted was to have someone just know who was who. But then again we didn't. It was out of our comfort zone. _She_ was the only person who saw a something in us that we couldn't even see."

_"He can't be talking about her... is he on to us... he can't be... there's no way... he has to be talking about her though..."_

"Then Haruhi came along. She was impossibly perfect. She can see that something too. I know she can."

"_Wait a second, she? He is talking about Fujioka right?"_

"And then you came and everything went crazy. You were the only person that we can actually _compete_ against. I just need to know..."

"_Compete? He sees me as competition? What exactly are we competing for? Did he say were?"  
_"Know what?" He was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Anything! Something! Let me in!"

She was so confused. How did this whole conversation turn into his life story? Let him in? Marin was officially freaked out.

"Kaoru-"

"See there it is!"

"Shut up! You're freaking me out! I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't care if you and you brother were anti-social. I have no interested in what you've been through. You called Haruhi a _she_, which might answer many of my questions… and I'm sorry but the only thing I know is that you need to get more sleep."

Kaoru was disappointed and embarrassed. He had dumped a good amount of his thoughts out on her and now she thought he was a psycho. _"Great Kaoru, you've ruined it! You should have listened to Hikaru…"_

Marin looked at the distressed Kaoru. She knew exactly how he felt. All he wanted was someone other than his brother he could confide in. Stupidly he had chosen her out of all people. She did have soft spot in her heart though. Granted it was very small , minuscule to say, but it was still soft and Kaoru had hit it hard. She put a hand on his knee. "I may not be the best listener in the world, but I'm here."

He stared at her with adoring eyes. He laid his hand softly on her cheek and leaned in.

Marin didn't know what was going on, she froze. Suddenly, she closed her eyes as their lips met gently.

* * *

_Walking alone 'cause the night is dead.  
Crossed my mind when I crossed the bridge.  
How you lost your mind,  
and your wrist got bruised,  
and you wanted better love  
when it was sleeping in your bedroom.  
Hold on,  
Stay on my side,  
Don't go._

_If you could see me_  
_Whoever I am._  
_It's not like the movies,_  
_but it's not all skin and bones._  
_So come on love_  
_(come on, come one, come all and go)_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_  
_I will not let you go._

_~FUN._

* * *

**EEEEEEEKKKKK! Aren't you people glad you reviewed now? See good things happen to those who review. =)**

** /bRLCSxSR39s (YOUTUBE)**


	19. We Go Live?

**Hey! Sorry, I know it's Sunday and I promised the next chapter would come yesterday, I'm a horrible person... Anyway, just to let you people know that it was really hard to make another chapter after that last one, so here goes nothing!**

**Enjoy my nothingness! =D**

**ONWARD**

* * *

Kaoru draped his arm around Marin's waste as they walked into the enormous entrance way. At each side of them were students gaping at the sight. They whispered and gossiped as the couple walked passed.

"Kaoru, why is everyone looking at us?" Marin looked up innocently at him with her gorgeous hazel eyes.

He swiftly twirled her into his arms. Gently tilting up her chin and answered her question. "Because people are jealous… of me."

Fan girls were going crazy. Watching,whispering, waiting for what would happen next.

"Oh, Kaoru…" she said. "KAORU. KAORU."

"Kaoru…KAORU!" His head flopped back and forth as someone was shook his shoulders vigorously.

"Wha-" Kaoru looked around to find that the classroom was empty except for Hikaru and Haruhi. The entire bottom corner of his desk was dripping with drool. He quickly wiped his damp cheek with the corner of his blazer's sleeve.

"Sheesh, I know Mr. Yamashita is boring, but not drool worthy" Hikaru said in disgust while Haruhi seemed a bit concerned about the amount of liquid flooding over the side of the desk.

"At least you got a good nap in, though." Hikaru laughed.

Kaoru smirked at his brother, still a bit dazed.

"What happened?" she asked.

Kaoru stood up, not knowing quite what to do with the rest of the clear liquid. "I guess I didn't get very much sleep last night."

"We should go. Tamaki's going to hyperventilate himself to death if we don't." Haruhi walked casually towards the door.

"Yeah, I guess so." Hikaru turned to follow, but soon noticed that his brother hadn't made any movements to follow. "You commin?" He said over his shoulder. Kaoru shook his head, as if to shake away a bad thought. "Yeah." They both walked out of the room together side by side.

* * *

"_Screw this crappy school."_

Hiroshi walked down an endless hallway, rolling a mop and a bucket of cleaner behind her. _"A person can't spray paint anything anymore without getting in trouble." _She thought to herself. She had earned herself another week of manual labor at the school from last night's meeting with the team.

She could hear students whispering about her and her clothes (A white V neck with a dark purple cardigan, denim shorts, and her worn out converse) as she walked by, except for some perverted guys. To any rich, snob this outfit would have seen as forbidden and much too embarrassing to wear in public. Marin liked to call it diverting the rules of society. If she had to work then she might as well dress comfortably. At least until she had to change into her hideous yellow and red uniform. She actually didn't mind it as much as she let on. It made her blend into the yellow sea known as Ouran's student body. Plus it was roomy.

_"And to add to your punishment your father and I decided that you are going to spend a little time with your new friends around the house."_ Her mother's voice rung through her mind. That was Marin's one-way ticket to heck. _"A janitor, waitress, maid… I did not sign up for this."_

"Look at what she's wearing!"

"Who cares about what she's wearing. Look at what's she doing."

"It's repulsing."

"She deserves it."

Marin made no contact with the two girls. She continued with her job and kept walking. _"You should look in a mirror some time." _The sooner that she got her job done the sooner she could continue with what she originally came here to do. She picked up the two ear buds that were dangled around her neck and shoved them into her ears. _"Dress code-broken and the electronics rule too... I am on a roll…"_Marin smiled to herself as she began to softly sing along.

_****__**Oh, my friends all lie and say  
they only want the best wishes for me  
Oh, 3 2 1  
We go live...**_

Her words were muffled by the voices and laughter of the students around who were stuck in their own worldly conversations. A couple students would every once in a while would look over to see her swinging her hips, but they didn't seem to care about her subtle movements as much as they did about her outfit. Marin knew what they were thinking but she didn't seem to care.

_**Oh, baby you're a classic**_

_**like a little black dress  
you're a faded moon  
stuck on a little hot mess (little hot mess)  
and oh, baby your'e a classic  
like a little black dress  
but you'll be faded soon  
stuck on a little hot mess (little hot mess)**_

She had so much on her mind lately. Work, family, friends, school, jobs, him… _"Wait a second… Did I just think about what I think I just thought about?"_ Marin banned the thought. She had to forget about it. Pretend that it never happened. _"It didn't."_

"_BUT IT DID!"_A little voice inside her head squealed. Her heart leapt for a second before grimacing and turning up her music louder.

"_If you turn it up any louder your head will explode. It's guaranteed."_Voice spoke again, but this time Marin recognized the voice to belong to the elderly lady's at the restaurant.

Marin looked around in the slowly dispersing crowd, but she wasn't there. "You're losing it." She told herself.

"_I'll say. Look at what you're wearing."_

"What is wrong with me?" Marin mumbled.

"_To tell you the truth, everything. Ducking would be appropriate now."_ Hisa's voiced echoed.

Marin was going to question the voice until her instincts made her crouch down suddenly as what looked like a banana flew over her head.

"YOU MISSED! HOW COULD YOU MISS?"

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Marin shouted, over exaggerating, to where the banana had been thrown and caught a glimpse of three boys hiding around a nearby corner. The other one was leaning against the wall writing down something, obviously not caring what was going on.

"_Suoh."_ Marin thought, leaving her bucket and mop behind as she stalked up to the corner.

"PLAN B GO!" Tamaki shouted.

Marin was swept up suddenly from behind at an extreme height. _"Here we go again."_

She was draped over Mori's shoulder. "I think I liked the bag better."

"Marin Hiroshi!" Tamaki pointed his finger at her face.

"That would be my name."

"You're coming with us"

"Do I have a choice?" Marin sighed.

"Let's go!" Honey yelled, skipping joyfully ahead. As they walked down the hall Marin could nearly count how eyes were baring into her without looking. _"Why can't they just leave me alone?"_ Her IPods ear buds had fallen from her ears and were still blaring music.

"American band." Kyoya said. He was the only one walking by Mori. Tamaki was flirting with other girls and Honey was somewhere up ahead.

"What?"

"It reflects your personality, you know."

Marin didn't like this guy. Why was it any of his business to know what music she listened too? Plus she didn't listen to it all the time…

"How so?"

"If you talk the way you sing, then perhaps you should try a different note."

Why was talking to him always so hard and confusing? "You should make sense when you talk or else nobody will want to listen."

"He makes sense." Mori added.

"Shut up." Marin told her capturer.

"You should take your own advice from time to time. It may save you some time." Kyoya asked. He liked seeing her in this cantankerous mood.

"You need it more than me." Marin shot back.

He walked ahead. _"She's going to be pleasant…"_

"What's so funny?"

Kyoya spoke over his shoulder. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Again, you're smart, but if you don't start making sense-"

"No one will listen." He finished, looking back at his book.

Marin sighed. "You're impossible."

They finally reached the music room doors, girls still surrounding them. "_What idiots."_ Marin thought. As Honey reached out for a caramel in one of the girls hands and Tamaki blew his last kiss, everything went black for Marin.

* * *

_C'mon can you count all the loves that didn't last?_  
_It's such a gas when you bring up the past._

_Baby, put your name down on a piece of paper._  
_I don't want no savior baby, I just wanna get it out._

_Oh oh, oh, At least I'm not as sad as I used to be._  
_Oh oh, oh, At least I'm not as sad as I used to be._  
_At least I'm not as sad as I used to be._

_~FUN._

* * *

**Duh, Duh, DUN! =O**

**Hehehehehehe... I'm so evil! So long until next Saturday! =D**

**Review please!**

**The song is Tiffany Blews by Fall Out Boy look it up! It's Amazing! (It's kinda an old song though.)**

** /f7vemhyDFbE**

***Cantankerous: Difficult, crabby, snappish (It's so much funny to say!)**

** /-IJ1a36mT_w**


	20. Back to the 1940's?

**Hey peoples! For some reason I really liked writing this chap! I guess it's because...NO. I will not ruin it for you people!**

**ONWARD.**

* * *

"Mariiin…wake up…rise and shining…" Someone patted her cheek. Her eye lids were heavy, but when she could open them a little, she didn't see much without being blinded by a light. The room was dark except for the desk lamp which was placed directly in her face. It smelled musty as if someone had never cleaned. Another abnormal smell wafted through the air that could have been classified as ink but a pen couldn't smell that strong, could it? There was also the sound of constant clicking and tapping.

"Where-" Marin groaned her eyes closing again.

"Wakey, wakey Miss Hiroshi" The same soothing voice called again.

_"He sounds like…"_though Marin hazily.

"WAKE UP!" Another person had taken over and shook her violently.

Marin could feel the person's breath on her forehead which meant that they were way too close. So she did what any enraged, delinquent teenaged girl would have done. She head-butted him squarely in the jaw.

"OW!"

"Hikaru!"

"What is your problem?" He shouted at her. Kaoru was immediately by his side, examining his jaw.

"Ugh, your head is like a rock!" Marin said blinking rapidly, her eyes trying to get use to the brightness in the room. When she had finally adjusted to the light, she saw that the rest of the room was dark and filled by old office furniture. She noticed the light was coming from _two_ sources. The first being a flash light in which Honey was shining directly in her face. If Marin hadn't been tied to a chair, she would have...she would have… _"Wait a second. Are my ankles touching? AHH! THEY'RE TOUCHING! EW, EW, EW!"_

"Mmm" she squealed uncomfortably at the sight of her ankles tied together. She had always hated seeing and the feeling of them rubbing against each other, and had made an special effort to make sure that they _never_ came in contact with each other. You could call it a weakness…

As Marin quickly fixed her ankle dilemma, she noticed that she wasn't tied to the same uncomfortable Russian chair like the last time. This chair was actually a quite nice with a touch of velvet padding and had embroidery around the edges. She found Kyoya leaning against a beam, writing something in a smaller note pad. The peculiar thing was that he wore a long tan coat that reached the carpet, along with a white shirt and purple tie. He look just like a detective in a 1940's film. Another thing was that he wasn't the one typing.

"A new chair huh? With padding? Ootori, you do care." Her eyes narrowed as a sly smile grew in the corner of her lips.

He gave no acknowledgement to her except a nod to his left as if to say. _"Save your trivial remarks_ _for later, and look at the doltish man behind the desk so we can get on with our lives."_

This led her back to the second source of the blazing light, an abnormally large desk lamp which was set to the side of an ancient looking oak desk. It wasn't the desk or Haruhi who was standing by it, dressed in a reporters jacket, a light yellow shirt with tan pants and brown loafers on. His (her) old glasses that sat upon his (her) head (Tamaki had said that it completed the 'look') with an authentic 1940's camera from the 1940's hung around her neck that made Marin glare so loathsomely. Tamaki slouched in an oversized office chair. A reporter hat tilted down half way across his eyes. He wore a long tan jacket like Kyoya and had his feet propped up on his desk to give him a tough, carefree look. He was even rolling a toothpick between his teeth. He looked like he had just jumped out of an old 40's mystery movie.

"Miss Hiroshi, is it?" He asked with an old Chicagoan accent.

"I guess the rumors are true. You all are just a bunch of pansies who like to play dress up."

She was right in a way. They had all cosplayed the movie Double Identity. (Which they had all watched the night before just for this occasion) The twins had matching vests and paper boy hats on. Honey was dressed like a printer, and Mori had his own reporter jacket with a dark blue tie complete with a tilted with a card that read PRESS tucked into his hat.

Tamaki took little offense to this, he was getting use to her insulting remarks. Besides he was too much in character to care. Removing his feet off the desk, he calmly asked. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Because I was mistaken for someone else and kidnapped by some crazy fellas who like to play dress up?" She spoke fast, mimicking Tamaki's accent. He grinned slightly, standing from his seat, he walking around to the front of his desk.

"You're here because it has crossed my mind that we have a problem and you can solve it" Kaoru's head whipped from his brother to Tamaki. _"What is he doing?"_

"Okay, cut the 40's crap. What do you really want?"

"You tell me, sweet cakes."

She stared up at him with hard eyes. This whole Club was a joke. Why couldn't they just tell her what they wanted without putting on an show. _"Why did I have to be assigned to the most corrupt people here?"_

"Honey would you enlighten our, broad?"

Honey stepped closer to her with the flash light and whispered into her ear. "Your part of our skit. Just go with it." It startled her how serious he was. This was the same boy who carried around a stuffed bunny, right? The constant light and the smell of ink combined with Honey's overwhelming sweet breath were almost too much. _"What does he mean by skit?"_ He gestured to the sides of the room. There were chairs filled with girls staring at them giddily never blinking because they were too afraid of missing something. _"This really is a show!"_

How could she had not of noticed them before? _"Well I am still seeing little balls of light…"_ Then she glanced down and jumped in surprise that she wasn't wearing her original clothes, but instead had a brown striped waistcoat dress, plain brown wedges, and someone had taken her hair out of its pony tail and brushed it back to its original long wavy curls. She could feel that she had make up on. _"Great…"_ The red lipstick and dark mascara had really made her look like a delicate 1940's actor. To top her off, a small chocolate brown hat with a big dark bow on the side was place on her soft auburn head. Honey had pretty much summed it all up when everyone had first saw her in costume. "What a_ doll_"

Marin smiled and gave a halfhearted laugh. It seemed the only way out of here was to do as the blonde man said. She summoned all of her knowledge on the time period and her acting skills. Straightened up, lifting her powdered chin toward Tamaki, and put on her best accent.

"So whaddya want from me, chump?"

* * *

_I have five clocks in my life  
and only one has the time right  
i'll just unplug it for today  
ill just unplug it for today_

_~Matt and Kim_

* * *

**My apologies to anyone living in Chicago during the 1940's! This may be the biggest embarrassment yet…**

**READY… SET…. REVIEW!**

** /6O8WYnAn_I4**


	21. Mystery Stalker?

**Hi! So some people aren't really understanding the 1940's slang. If you don't really watch those kinds of movies and don't understand the slang and accent, then you might want to watch this YouTube video that I found and listen to how they talk. (I'll put it on my profile) Don't worry, I added an appendix at the end. So any words in question will most likely be down there.**

**Anyways. You have no idea how fun this chapter was to write! Hopefully you like it!**

* * *

"So doll face, you wanna tell me the jig, or do I have to spell it out for you?" Tamaki asked, leaning against the front his desk, staring menacingly across the thick wood at her.

"_Is he wearing make up?"_she asked herself, scanning his pale face. "I'd talk more if your friends here would nip me out and have your guy back off." Marin said, with a satisfying smile when she saw the puzzled look on his face.

"I'll say it once more bluenose, tell your friends to untie me and get your slickers' light out of my face."

Tamaki still couldn't grasp what she meant. She hung her head and sighed at his stupidity. "Hey wise guy." she called to Kyoya. "You wanna fill your buddy in?"

"What she's _jabbering_ about is that she wants to be let _loose._" He emphasized on words so that Tamaki would understand. Understand Tamaki did. "Boys!" He snapped his fingers to signal Honey to turned the light away. Knowing that his work was probably done (being deemed as official light shiner) he turned it to the wall and began to make shadow puppets as the twins began to untie her. Hikaru took to her back where her hands were tied as Kaoru worked on her feet. She struggled a bit when Kaoru came near her ankles. He glanced up to see her eyes were shut tightly and her bottom had disappeared behind a straight white row of teeth. He smiled gently and was careful to mind her ankles. She opened one eye slightly and noticed what he was doing.

"Nice to see you again too, babe." She nodded at him. She knew that he hadn't told anyone yet about what had happened. If he did it would have been obvious by now. So she decided to torment him.

His heart leaped at the nick name. She had guessed right. He had kept _it _a secret. "You too, doll face." He said smoothly while staying in character.

"_What's going on?"_ seemed to be racing through everyone's mind. Two supposed enemies calling each other babe and doll face? _"Maybe it's just name calling…"_

"_What does she mean by 'nice to see you again'? Does she mean the restaurant? No, she would have said it too both of us… was she in class... I can't... remember..."_ Hikaru would get it from his brother later if Tamaki didn't now.

When Marin was untied she sat up more comfortably in the chair. What was she supposed to do? They had left her phone (if not stolen it) with her other clothes so a rescue cue would be impossible and every door was crowded behind the enormous sea of girls. _"Just go along with it. This can't last forever. Then again, maybe it could." _She cleared her throat. "You were saying." she was officially now interested in what they had to say. If they had taken the time to set up so many precautions then what ever they had in mind must be good.

"You sure have been causing a lot of trouble around here, lately."

"So what? Are you the big boy around these parts?"

"At this joint, I am."

She paused for a second. Where was this conversation actually going? So far they had said nothing but insults back and forth. She was getting bored.

"I still don't see where I fit in." Marin said leaning back in her chair, looking at her nails.

"Miss Hiroshi, you must understand what your doing is-"

"No, I do. If I didn't then I wouldn't necessarily be here, would I? My real question though, is do you know?" she knew that they weren't onto them but it would be nice just to here it come from the Host King himself.

He stared at her with hard eyes. He wanted to be strong and answer truthfully, but he didn't know what the truth was exactly and didn't want to look like an idiot.

"_I guess that's my cue."_ Haruhi thought standing up and walked over to where Marin sat. She pulled out a note book and pen like from her shirt's pocket as if she were going to do an interview. She already had the cosplay on, why not play the part?

"Miss Hiroshi can you tell me what you were doing last Saturday at 4:10?"

"_Is he actually going to interrogate me?"_ She thought calmly. "4:10... I was at the Otaku Cho, takin' pay." The ending sounded stupid but this whole _thing_ was stupid.

"So you're a waitress?"

"Not exactly." She said through gritted teeth.

"And can you tell me, who in this room you came in contact with at exactly 4:22"

"_There's no way he's getting these times right..."_

"Nobody to my understanding in this _very_ room crossed paths with me at the restaurant."

Haruhi placed her hands on the arms of the chair and leaned in close. Everyone gasped in fear for Haruhi's health. They all knew (especially Tamaki and Hikaru) that nothing good happened to the person who got in Marin's face.

"I let you in on a little secret on mine." Haruhi said sternly. Marin pressed her lips tightly together. "I have a superpower. I can tell when people are lying and you are only adding to the fire." Haruhi raised a very bold eyebrow.

Marin simply smiled "Fine. They lingered in with an elderly dame." She tilted her chin towards the twins.

"Did you quarrel?"

Marin laughed. "Did I quarrel with them? Mr. Fujioka, let's not ask questions you already know the answers to."

"I asked you a straight question." Haruhi said with force. Marin thought that he was getting a little too brave.

"Back off sweet heart."

"You can't talk to Haruhi that way!" Tamaki shouted.

"I can talk anyway I want."

"Oh now you've-" Hikaru was stopped by Haruhi's hand on his shoulder.

"I've got this, it's good for later." Haruhi whispered to him. He didn't know what she meant by that so he backed down slowly while giving Marin a death glare, and let Haruhi continue.

"Did you stay at the restaurant long after the Hitachiins arrived?"

"Be in the same building with them? I die a little every weekday." Marin answered.

"Where did you go?"

"A little ways away."

"To a swing?" Haruhi said now pacing.

"_How does he know that?"_ She eyed him carefully.

"Who arrived shortly after you reached the swing?"

Marin glanced at Kaoru from the corner of her eye. His brow was furrowed as if he wanted to say something. She shot him a hopeful glare no longer wanting to torment him now that she was involved. _"What do I say?"_

* * *

When Haruhi asked the last question, Kaoru knew it was all over. He would be shunned from his brother, rumors would start, and Marin would be hunted down by crazed fan girls. What could he say that wouldn't stop a uprising? Unless…

"Haruhi. Take a break. I got this one."

Marin followed him with curious eyes. _"What's he thinking?"_

Haruhi admitted to herself that she liked playing lawyer but she had to remember what her point really was. With Kaoru volunteering to speak up, she knew that it would only help her case. At least she hoped so. Plus the gleam in Kaoru's eyes looked promising.

"Take it away." Haruhi said returning to her original seat.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru by his elbow. "What are you doing?"

"Just watch." Kaoru whispered back. "So far we now know that you work at a restaurant as a waitress. Am I right?"

"Cashier." Marin raised an eye brow at him as he circled her. She didn't dare bring Baboni into this discussion.

"And you educate yourself at Ouran Academy, correct?"

"You are correct…" she rolled her eyes. _"Another stupid question…"_

Kaoru abruptly turned on his heel to Kyoya. "May I borrow your school manual?"

"Of course." Kyoya took out a pocket sized book out of his coat's pocket and slid it towards Kaoru who caught it with his foot. Then he crouched down to pick up the small index sized booklet. He flipped through the small pages before he found what he was looking for. "Ah, here we go. It says here that no Ouran student is allowed a job until graduation or unless permission is given by a legal guardian.. blah blah blah… excreta, excreta." He was actually changing the subject. He paced near the rows of girls. Haruhi's stomach sunk. He was turning it around on them.

"Wait." She blurted.

"Hold on Haruhi. I want to hear what Kaoru has to say." Tamaki's eyes were narrowed as he listened carefully.

"So my question is, if you are a student here at Ouran Academy…" He turned on his heel to where Marin sat still watching his every move. ", then why are you a waitress at Otaku Cho?"

She quickly caught on. Dropping her head and playing with hem of her skirt she mumbled "It was my mother and father." She admitted "They know the joints guy and was smarting me. It was just until I was able to return back to the Academy."

"So it wasn't long term?" He asked.

"No." Marin answered. She looked at the group around her, everyone seemed to have their eyes on them and even Kyoya and Mori had taken a sudden interest to the conversation.

_"He did it. He found the loop." _Kyoya nodded approvingly. _"Well played."_

"Then I'll have to conclude that Miss Hiroshi is guilty, but her parents are the cause and she is only the outcome. Case closed, thank you very much!" Kaoru announced while the lights turned on a bit and the fan girls started clapping and cheering.

"Hooray!" Honey cried.

"Thank you fair ladies for coming to our mystery night. We would also like to thank Miss Mar-" A hand was quickly placed harshly over Tamaki's mouth.

"Mariko Tanaka, a transfer." Marin bowed deeply, then (just to annoy Kyoya) threw her hat into the crowd and watched the malicious girls dive for it. She hopped that nobody had heard the little moments where they had said her name.

Kaoru looked down at the auburn headed girl who looked like she had actually enjoyed herself for once, standing by his side. Laughing, waving, non-violent, lively… this was the girl Kaoru had always pictured her, and now, for at least this moment, she was. He wrapped his arm around her waist. She didn't seem to notice or she just didn't care.

Then he looked at his brother on the other side of him. A mirror image of himself, yet they still had their differences. With his twin, and _almost_ girlfriend, Haruhi, the Host Club…just add a couple more things and he was completely happy. He smiled, closed his eyes, and for just a moment listened to everyone. Tamaki's loud compliments, Hikaru and Haruhi's laughter, Honey's squeal of delight as he bit into a candy bar, girls yelling their names… Suddenly the side that Marin was on felt empty, like no one was there. He open his eyes to see that his arm was wrapped around an empty chair.

Kaoru looked around desperately. "Hikaru, did you see where she went?"

Hikaru's eyes grew wide. "You mean you let that dangerous animal go?"

"_I_ let her go?"

"She better not steal anything." Hikaru said bluntly. Kaoru sighed. He looked once more into the crowd flowing out the one of the doors just in time to see a certain brown waistcoat, slinking around the corner and quickly through the door.

* * *

**Alright! Well, that cosplay didn't last too long... [= Review, and I don't want to hear anything about the slang, because here comes the Appendix**

**Babe:**A guy or girl**Lane:** A couple blocks, down the road

**Big Cheese:**The boss, the big guy**Loose:**To let go, untie

**Bluenose:**A pushover**Nip:** To get out, stop

**Dame:**A girl**Quarrel:**to fight

**Doll face:**A girl

**Smarting:**Punishing

**Educate:**Schooling, education**Swing:**A park

**Gig:** A job

**Jabbering:**Talking

**Jig:**The problem

**Joint:**A popular place

**Joints Guy:**The owner of the building

**I didn't mean to offend anyone, if anyone was offended by this. No, I don't think this is how people from Chicago now speak. No, I don't think that people from Chicago use this kind of slang anymore. No, I don't think that this is the way they dress or appearance wise in anyway. This chapter was not intended to offend anyone from Chicago and I'm sorry if you didn't like the chapter. Jeez... **

**I'm kind of ticked off right now so no song for this chapter. **


	22. Little Green Box?

**Wow, I am having a big problem updating on Saturdays so I'm moving the updating date to Sundays. Sorry!**

**ONWARD MY FRIENDS!**

* * *

"Mika, don't say things like that!" Marin laughed, throwing a pillow at Mika who was sitting on Marin's bed.

Mika had 'volunteered' to 'help catch Marin up on her school work'. Tomorrow was Marin's first day back, and so far no work had been done.

"Well I can't help it if I don't like her!" Mika said catching the pillow.

"But did you really need to dye her hair blue?"

"It was her fault for leaving her shampoo bottle out in the open!" Mika said defending herself. She played with the tassels on the pillows' edges.

"It was a very cruel way to get revenge…" Marin smiled. "I'm so proud of you"

Mika could surprise Marin sometimes. Mika, herself looked like a pushover who didn't want anyone to even touch her let alone talk to her. She was known for getting her point across without speaking a single word. It was what she had been trained to do after all.

"Do you think I was too harsh?" Mika said, her big brown eyes growing wide with tears.

"Did she catch you?" Marin said raising an eyebrow.

"No…"

"Then you're fine! Kanako got what was coming to her for a long time. Heck, if you hadn't done it I probably would have." The two girls laughed.

"I'm curious. What are you planning to do when you get back tomorrow?" Mika said smiling.

"I dunno, read a book, do some homework, maybe find that library that everyone keeps talking about…"

"I'm serious Hiroshi! You haven't told us anything so far. Shiori's a bit worried."

Marin looked around to make sure that no one would hear, especially the maids. She lean in close as she whispered, "Well, my dear friend. Like any sensible person would do, I'm going to get back at the people who brought this chaos upon us."

Mika's face went blank. "Isn't that what we've been doing for the past 22 chapters?"

Marin sat on the bed and retrieted a folded envelope from her shirt. "We've been approved."

"We have?" Her eyes went wide.

"We're all ready to go." If whatever was in this envelope worked out she would surprise more than just Mika. She was actually scared of disappoiint her time. _"This will work. They don't fail..."_

Mika's sweet smiled quickly turned into an evil grin. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"And..." Mika wanted more details.

"Sorry. Confidential. It's a surprise."

"Aww, come on! Can't you just tell me the basics of it?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I told you it's a surprise."

"That's so unfair. Since when did you stop including Riku, Shiori, and I? We were called too." Mika pouted. Marin put her hand on her distressed friends shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll be included." Mika sighed. She knew that she wouldn't be getting anything out of her friends anytime soon.

"Hopefully." Marin said quickly, looking away from Mika's sudden bewildered stare.

"MARIN!" Mika wined, shaking Marin viciously. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Marin shouted at the door, as Mika shyly stopped shaking her and went back to her normal quiet self.

A Butler appeared in the door way. His suit looked nicely ironed, and his hair slicked back. He looked about 32? 36 at most. Marin couldn't remember, it was useless information anyway.

"Going somewhere nice, Kiyoshi?" Marin joked.

"Not that I know of, Miss Hiroshi." Kiyoshi smiled. Unlike the many other loving, dramatic, social, pleasant…(etc.) girls who would have told their butlers and maids "Oh please, call me Marin." or "I've told you before, call me by my first name!". Marin wasn't that girl. She was neither lovely, dramatic, and definitely not pleasant unlike her elder sister Akemi, or so she had been told. She had people calling her by her first name all day. When she came home, she wanted to seem important and dignified. So Miss Hiroshi would have to do for now. But for her, everyone else was known by their first names only. No Mr. Tanake, it was just Kiyoshi. He didn't seem too bothered by it, only a fidget here and there to make sure that Marin was talking to him directly.

Akemi was the type to say all the sweet things and to do the "good deeds" around the house. That is why Marin had permanently nick named her, Her Majesty the Bulu, or just Bulu for short. It wasn't the best nickname Marin had ever thought of, but it just stuck. They were not real blood sisters. Marin made a great effort to let everyone (who knew) never forget. They were just two people who were working for the same things.

Marin noticed the green box about the size of a little child's small shoe box in the palm of Kiyoshi's white silk gloved hands. "Whatcha got?"

"This was in with the mail. It has your name on it." He stood frozen in the door way..

"That's weird." Marin said, reaching out for the box. He stalked over to where the two girls sat. Just as Kiyoshi was about to drop the package into her open hands, he pulled back. "I can't help but wonder if you have a secret admirer, Miss Hiroshi."

Marin froze, and then laughed hysterically. "Why would you think that? You've know me long enough to know that I barely have any friends let alone admirers! Besides i'm too busy. Completely focused."

Mika was officially out of the conversation, she was unlikely to _want_ to join in anyway.

"Just looking at the box, it seems to be…expensive?" He held the box up to his ear and shook it gently. Deep thumps could be heard from inside. "It sounds expensive too."

Marin leaped up to reached for the box in vain. "Shut up before Bulu hears you!"

He leaned down and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Are you focused, _Miss Hiroshi_?"

She stared back at him with hard eyes. Kiyoshi laughed as he retreated back to the doorway. "Let me know what happens." he said, glancing at the envelope in her hand as he slipped out the door and down the hall.

Marin sighed. Kiyoshi could be very annoying at times, but he was the only adult she would let in her room, drive her anywhere, and talk to her. He was like the older brother she never had nor wanted. She was about to pull the ribbon off when suddenly an annoying jingling noise blared from Mika's pocket. She pulled out her black and white dotted phone, and looked glumly at the text. "Chino wants me. I better go."

"Oh, right." She said remember that she wasn't the only one who was placed here under false guardianship. "Well thanks for the tutoring. I understand everything perfectly now." Marin winked. Mika smiled her dazzling smile and slowly trudged her way to the window. It clicked open softly and before Marin had time to blink Mika was somewhere above on the mansions roof.

* * *

"_How peculiar…"_ Marin thought turning the package in her hands. A little tag fell out from under the tiny green bow and onto her lap. She picked it up and read the tiny print.

_**MARIN**_

She found where someone had taped the paper and started to slide her finger under it, right before…

"HELLOOOOOO LITTLE SISTER!" Akemi walked to the center of the room and spun around on her heel modeling her latest outfit . Marin rolled her eyes. Akemi shuffled toward her wearing dark skinny jeans which were too tight, with a vintage bright pink v-neck top that was possessed with lace, 5 inch heels, hoop earrings, and her wavy auburn hair down. In other words many boys would think that she looked… attractive. "Did I hear Kiyoshi right? Did you get a present from a _boy_?"

Marin looked up at her friend, the ceiling, and shook her head asking _"why me?"_again. "No." She replied bluntly. She didn't try to hide the present; Akemi would just find it anyway.

"OOOOO…It really does look expensive!" Akemi snatched the present. Marin had no idea how she could move so quickly and quietly those heels.

"So I've been told." Marin mumbled.

"Look! They knew your favorite color! Aww, how sweet!"

"Bulu! What do you want?" Marin said sliding away from her. Her perfume was intoxicating.

"I just wanted to celebrate my little sister's first crush!"

"More like to see if it's anything good…" Marin said under her breath. _"Somebody's really into their job."_

"What?"

"Bulu, get out of my room."

"But I wanted to see!"

"It's probably just some sample stuff, nothing mushy or anything you would like. I don't even know if it is from a guy."

"Don't be so mean Mari." Akemi gave her the puppy dog eyes. Marin hated that nickname. _"Mari, ugh! That's something you name your dog!"_ Akemi had vowed to call Marin Mari ever since they met. That was the day she found out that Marin didn't like being called something other than the name she was given.

"Get out."

"But-"

"I promise that if it's pretty, sparkly, or anything that would benefit you more than me, I'll let you know."

"I'll buy that" Akemi stood up, almost too fast. She did her 'Barbie' walk over to the door. "Just remember! I like-"

"Sequins and diamonds, and anything flashy. I know, I know! Will you just leave?" Marin rolled her eyes for the second time in the past 2 minutes.

"Good girl!" Akemi then disappeared out the door. Marin knew that she hadn't completely left. No, Akemi could be anywhere at any time. She could even be in two places at once if needs be.

It was a part of Marin's job to know Akemi well. She had to know everyone she was around well. Everyone in the home. Everyone at Otaku Cho, Everyone at Ouran, down the street, on the corner. Everyone meant everyone. It was somethign that she was used to by now. Marin knew Akemi too well, though. She knew that the only reason why she had come into Marin's room was to see if it was anything worth stealing. Akemi might seem like an angel to everyone else, but she had a fire in her. That was just Akemi though. The Siren of Tokyo University and of their employers making her the perfect match for her role.

She shook her head. Now that she was rid of Bulu she could open this _thing._

She un-wrapped it carefully searching for indicators that the present would burst open and something bad would come out. It wouldn't have been the first time, to Marin's disappointment; it was just your average present box. After she had removed the wrapping paper, she cautiously lifted the lid to a white box. "What the…" In the center of the box was an slick black Sony Ericsson Xperia X10. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't the phone she would have necessarily chose, but she was she amazed by it. Its 4 inch touch screen was (as Marin would have put it) awesome.

She jumped at the music as the screen turned blue. She grinned. _"Just think of all the possibilities…"_ As she explored the phone in all its glory, she happened to glance back at the box and see the edge of a blue piece of paper.

She put the phone down by her side, and held the paper.

_**Thought you could use another phone since you probably won't get your old one back, or your clothes... It's for the best, trust me.**_

_**PS: Check your contacts.**_

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No." Marin struggled to pick up the phone and find the contacts page.

Sure enough right above MIka was him, picture and all. "Oi vey." She sighed falling back into the mountains of pillows.

* * *

Her jaw dropped as she continued reading. That was what she had to do? Could she do it? _"Of course I can. This is what is expected of me. I just can't believe I didn't see it_ coming."

She could hear her pulse in her ears. She had never... she had never actually been asked to... _"But in training... we never... well we did... but they weren't alive... they were just crash dummies..."_

She re-read through the letter once more.  
_"Shouldn't I be excited? If this is all that Sunoto asks from me? It's real now. He's being generous. Yes, that's what he's doing. He's allowing myself to become better than everyone else. To prove that I'm worthy. Of couse! That's exactly what's happening!"_ Her stomach churned and she could feel the beginnings of a head ache pounding inside her skull.

_"If this is the right thing to do... then why do I feel like... it's not fair..."_ Her head slumped forward as she pushed everything violently off of the table with one swipe of her arm.

A tear rolled down her cheek and onto her arm. _"but I've never killed anyone before."_

* * *

_If the children don't grow up,  
our bodies get bigger but our hearts get torn up.  
We're just a million little god's causin rain storms  
Turnin' every good thing to rust.  
_

_I guess we'll just have to adjust._

_~Arcade Fire_

* * *

**Wow, 2 new characters! I call that progress! Huzzah! =]**

**Oh and when Bulu says Mari, it's not Mary. It's more like Maurice but just the Mauri part. Like Mori but Mari. Is this making any sense?**

**Review! Please.**

** /9zdNdjF-htY**


	23. The Master Mind Plan?

**Hey, welcome back to yet another exciting chapter. The last we talked I was spazzing out because of our new twist. But today I'm much more calm, alright not that calm but whatever.**

**Onward!**

* * *

"So... this it?" Riku eyed the giant floor waxing machine.

"Don't you think it's a little… much?" Shiori asked.

"What do you mean? This is glorious! Just look at it!" Marin stood on top of the glorious machine.

"It's just that we've done so many things already that don't you think people will get bored?" Shiori folded her arms.

"Come on guys. Everything is going to be fine."

"I just don't think they would want us to be so…"

"Obvious." Mika whispered.

Marin jumped off the tall machine and landed into front of her friends. "I know I thought about that too. Until-"

"You spoke with them." Shiori said bluntly.

"Of course. " Her face was stone like and unemotional. "Look I thinks it's a little sketchy too, but I believe that this will get us in." She bounced contradicting thoughts in her head before adding. "Literally."

Riku nodded. "Well if we've authorized, tell us what's up."

* * *

Marin and Mika walked calmly into the room. Everything was pretty much the same as when she left it. Girls were gathering around the Hitachiins and Fujioka. Guy talking about how they were going to get the rebounds… normal. Absolutely normal, except for one _tiny_ detail. Somebody was occupying her seat.

She strode over to the side of _her_ desk. "Thanks for keeping my seat warm, you may leave now." She said, lifting herself onto the desk. She scooted a quarter to the edge of the desk.

"I don't think so." The boy smirked at the quarter.

Marin gave a sarcastic laugh. "Alright, you're funny. Now get out of my seat."

The boy only folded his arms and gave a sly smile obviously not going to give his seat to some psychotic girl.

"I think you're mistaken. " Marin sighed, giving him a forced smile.

"Think again."

"Obviously you don't know who I am and, trust me, you don't want to so just give me the seat and we'll all leave today as happy and just as cheerful as when we got here."

"You know, I've been sittin' here for over three weeks and I'm still loving it. The lighting's great, it's close to the door, and see that girl over there, gorgeous." He leaned back and put his arms behind his head. "Everything's going great in my lot." Marin could tell where this conversation was heading. "But." There it was. The one words she was regretting the most. "For some reason or another you really, really want this seat." He put his elbow on the desk and placed his chin on this center of his palm. "I'd be will to give it to you." He reached up with his free hand an grabbed the tip of her chin between his fore finger and thumb. "For a price."

She smiled sweetly and closed her eyes trying to hold her breath. He smelled like garlic and week old salmon. She placed her right hand behind his ear and pulled his face closer "Are you blind?" she whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"I said ARE YOU BLIND?" she slid of the desk and smashed his head into the desk. "Why don't you look at the M on your forehead and then tell me who sits here!" She rubbed his head on the carved capital M near the corner of the desk.

"Miss Hiroshi, very nice to have you back. Morning Mr. Kiodaina." The teacher greeted them bluntly as he walked past them as if it were perfectly normal to see a five foot girl rubbing a nearly seven foot boy's head into a desk. "Everyone please take your seats now."

"That's right, runt. Go crawl back in the hole you came out of." As soon as she released his head, Kiodaina shot up from his seat and reared back his hand.

"You better-"

"Is this idiot bothering you?" The two voices said behind the boy. Kiodaina's arm was twisted back behind his head and gritting his teeth in pain. Her jaw dropped a little. _"W-why?"_

"I'm not doing anything wrong, it's her!"

"Nuh-uh-uh. Wrong answer." Hikaru twisted the arm back further. Kiodaina bit his lip.

"Miss Hiroshi, calm down."

Marin's jaw dropped lower. _"I'm not even doing anything this time!"_

"We had a change in the seating arrangement during your absence to accommodate our newest addition to the class." He gestured to the middle of the class.

"HEY OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" A blonde boy with a strong accent nearly stood on top of his desk while he waved enthusiastically.

"You now sit there." He was addressing an empty seat in the second row, third desk back. In other words one desk in front of the grinning Hikaru Hitachiin. Her jaw dropped further realizing the location of her new desk.

"We're going to have so much fun." Hikaru cocked his arm around her neck and dragged her over to their seats.

Kaoru shoved his hands in his pant pockets and stalked over to his desk next to the foreign exchange student who was bouncing in his chair like he had shoved a spoonful of sugar in his mouth and washed it down with a mug of coffee.

"Where did you even come from?" He asked, annoyed.

* * *

"Aright remember your notes. You will need them. Good day." The teacher pretended like he hadn't seen his huge and obvious mistake in the seating arrangements. Any teacher with a grain of common sense would not have even thought of seating the two next to each other but on opposite sides of the room. With what pride he left, he tucked his case under his arm and exited with his head held high.

"Just wait until tomorrow."

"Can't wait." She stormed out of the room with Mika following close behind like a puppy.

Kaoru and Haruhi stood beside the enraged Hikaru.

"That was… interesting." Kaoru sighed after stretching his arm behind his head. He, like the rest of the class, had been entertained throughout the entire class. He had been separated from his brother only by a couple seats over but was a bit glad that the teacher had separated a bit after today.

"I'll say." Haruhi added.

"Remind me to talk to Nekozowa later." Hikaru fumed as he walked with balled fists out of the class room.

* * *

"Oh Tamaki, do you really think that I smell like a cherry blossom?"

"My darling, you're so much better than a cherry blossom. You're…" Tamakis stopped and pulled out "a rose"

.

"Hikaru, stop. Not here… not in front of them." The group of three girls were on leaning forward on their chairs and were anticipating the best.

"What? Are you afraid, Kaoru?" Hikaru leaned in closer.

"Hikaru…"

"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Another group shouted from an opposite table.

.

.

"Kyoya-senpai, would you like some of mine and Takashi's cake? It's reeeaaally yummy!"

"No thank you, but I think that these lovely ladies would." He said flashing he dazzling smile.

"YES! WE WOULD LOVE SOME CAKE!"

.

.

.

Back at the club's main door way, two tiny heads could barely be seen peeking around the door.

"Do we have to-"

"Yes. Yes we do Mika." They backed away from the door and into the hall. "Ready?"

"No… Ow! Stop pinching me!"

"Remember to keep innocent and calm. Like we want to be here. So… just be yourself."

"Okay- wait, that was rude!"

Marin didn't have time to respond. She didn't have a very good idea of how or what she was about to attempt but failure was not an option here. She pressed the door open a few inches when the first of the petals pushed the doors wide open. There was a certain smell, it was nearly intoxicating. Marin braced herself for the oncoming head ache she was sure to have later.

"Welcome!"

She couldn't catch her breath, neither could Mika. It was too much for them. The air was thick and blinding as if they were in a wind tunnel. Mika had other problems than breathing. A rose petal was caught in her throat and she made a horrible gagging noise. "Make it stop!" Marin wailed.

The Hosts looked curiously at the two struggling girls.

"I think I know what we should do the next time we want something." Honey held Usa-chan tightly to he's chest.

"Yeah." Mori agreed, secretly snickering at the two girls being suffocated by rose petals, still though, he showed no emotion.

Marin crawled to the side of the doors where a flower vase sat on a table hiding an automatic air freshener.

"Would you stop squirting this crap? It's intoxicating!" She gasped as she threw the triangle shaped container and coughed some more.

"What do you want?" Tamaki stood over the girls with a grim look on his face.

"We wanted to... apologize." She said calmly helping Mika off the ground. "We won't be causing you anymore trouble. We also wanted to…"

"To what?"

"Make an appointment?" Marin squeaked.

Tamaki's eyes grew wide. "Are… you… serious? Why?"

"Yes. We… I… am really… very…s-s" Mika hit Marin's back. "Sorry." She blurted out. "Thank you." Mika nodded shyly. She tried to give the Host King her best innocent smile, while crossing her fingers behind her back. "Besides we couldn't bring ourselves to not check out what everyone was talking about. You've made quiet the impression on everyone. We've heard some pretty extravagant things about your wonderful club and so far I have to admit that i'm impressed." She hopped it was enough but something in Tamaki's glare told her it wasn't. "You're an inspiration to us all, Host King."

Something bursted leaving the room spinning."OH, I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WEREN'T THAT EVIL! YOU'RE TOO CUTE FOR THAT!" Tamaki had launched Marin into the air and spun around.

"W…w…w..WAIT!" She shouted while landing on the ground. The room was still spinning as she dropped to her knees in front of the Shadow King.

"So an appointment?"

"A-absolutely." She smiled, trying to keep from going cross eyed.

"Well then, who would you like?" he asked clicking a pen. He had a certain gleam in his eye that may have given off the notion that there was more to that question than he was letting on. She didn't care, she couldn't see straight after all. She looked over at Mika who was silently taking taking in the scenario, probably trying to take in everyone and everything. In and out of sight_. "Good Mika. Now just figure out Gully over there and we're set."_

"We'll take the twins." Marin began to get up from her knees but almost immediately was pushed back down. "What now?" He gave her a sarcastic stare as if she had forgotten something important. She rolled her eyes and dug out a wad of paper from within her dress.

She winced slightly as she placed the money into the palm of his hand.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. You have customers." A small grin was forming in the corner of his mouth. The money was absolutely nowhere to be seen. It was as if he had devoured it whole.

* * *

"_You have got to be kidding me. Haven't we already dealt with her enough for one day?" _ Hikaru thought while standing beside his brother to the two well-know girls.

"Right this way." They said simultaneously. As soon as they were all seated at one of the tables, Marin plunged into conversation.

"I know. This is crazy. But we... _I_ crossed a line."

"Or two." Mika whispered. Nobody seemed to heard her though.

"Alright cut the crap." Hikaru said bluntly.

"Why are you really here?" Kaoru asked, even he knew something was up.

She smiled sweetly as she touched Kaoru's hand. "Why do you think?"

He did find her… interesting, but he had been in this business for too long to know that something was wrong.

"Listen we don't want to hear anymore from you or your friends. We're bored with this game and are tired of playing."

"You've had a lot of time to think about that, haven't you?"

"Wanna bet?"

Marin smiled at the sound of her favorite words. She glanced at Kaoru who seemed to remember the familiar words. "Save that thought. Do any of you know the time?"

"Why?" they asked.

Marin smiled sweetly. "Just tell me."

"I knew something was wrong." Hikaru's eyes narrowed. He didn't want to cause a commotion by he felt like there was no getting around it. Just having the two there was enough to stir up some awkward conversations.

"Why?" They persisted, their identical expressions reminded Marin ofo why people were often confused of who was who. If she had just barely walked in, she wouldn't have been able to tell a difference. Mika had been quiet, because she felt incompetent for not knowing who was who.

"Quiet" Marin whispered while grabbing both of their noses and pulled them back down to the table. "Nothing's going to happen. Why can't we be like normal civilized people hanging out with other normal civilized people for once?"

"Normal?"

"Civilized?"

"People?" They scoffed.

"What time is it?" Mika asked softly as Haruhi passed by with a tray filled with tea cups.

"Around 3, 3:30 I think."

Marin turned to Mika and grinned. "Could we possibly move to that table by the window?"

"Sure." They shrugged.

When they sat down Marin made sure they were at the window with the view of the pond fountain.

"Why so picky?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, it's bright." Hikaru said, squinting.

"We wanted to ask you something." She said leaning in.

"Well?"

"Where are the fire alarms located in this room?" Mika asked, sweetly.

The twins jaws drop. Whether it was because they had dragged them all the way over to the window just to ask where the fire alarms were of because Mika had finally spoken loud enough to be understandable.

"Do you know or not?" Marin asked.

"There and there." Kaoru pointed out the two peach colored fire alarms.

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

"_Is that they're favorite thing to ask or are they broken?"_ Marin pulled out her new phone and began to text. Kaoru smiled a bit when he saw the phone. "No reason." She put the phone on the table, and laid her chin on her hand. "So what are you boys doing after school today?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. "We don't know."

"I do."

*BOOM*

Everyone raced to the window to see the fountain overflowing with thick, heavy bubbles. Kaoru turned back to question the girls but they were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

During the blast, Marin had grabbed Mika by her arm and pulled her under the table.

"What now?" Mika whispered.

"We get to the doors. Did you bring the saran wrap?"

Mika nodded.

"Let's move." They crawled through the ambush of girls who were shouting and some laughing at the sight.

When they finally made it out the doors, unseen. Mika pulled the saran wrap out from her bag and quickly wrapped the entire outside of the doors. Marin quickly called Riku as Mika was doing a double take on the doors. "Where are you?"

"Coming down the hall, stop freaking out! Waxing isn't as easy as it looks. I have no clue how the janitors do it!"

"HURRY."

"Calm down, I'm just around the corner. Sheesh…"

Marin ended the call and helped Mika duct tape around the frames. Riku rounded the corner and quickly waxed the hallway. When the girls tried to reach the giant buffalo shapped machine they did not walk but slid towards it.

"Go, go!" She shouted as she pulled the fire alarm as they passed it.

* * *

_Tremble for yourself, my man,_  
_You know that you have seen this all before_  
_Tremble Little Lion Man,_  
_You'll never settle any of your scores_  
_Your grace is wasted in your face,_  
_Your boldness stands alone among the wreck_  
_Now learn from your mother or else spend your days Biting your own neck_

_~Mumford and Sons_

* * *

**What a bunch of freaks of natures, right? Why a floor waxing machine? I have to admit that riding on one of those things is on my bucket list. So is driving that machine that smooths the ice in ice skating rinks (poor description).  
**

**Anyways, keep on going! AND REVEIW. Review for every chapter! I've got time... go ahead...**

** /Xd8tOAJMA8Q**


	24. Another Indoor Rainstorm?

**Last one. I promise. ONWARD.**

* * *

A small droplet of water fell onto Kyoya's thin frames as a small hissing noise made its way across the ceiling. "Tamaki…"

Tamaki noticed the hissing sound too. "Everyone, quiet! Do you hear that?"

Everyone searched for the source of the hissing noise. It didn't take too long before Honey pulled on Haruhi's pants leg and pointed to the fire sprinklers on the ceiling where water was seeping through the silver little nozzle, threatening to burst any second.

"GET OUT!" Haruhi yelled.

Everyone dashed towards the door only to be bounced back by a clear force.

"What is this?" A girl asked.

"Saran wrap" Honey answered.

"What now?" Another screamed.

"To the other door!" Tamaki pointed to another door a little ways down the wall.

They sprinted to the other door, only to be rebounded again.

The hissing was growing louder with each passing second.

"Kyoya! What do we do?" Tamaki and the Twins shouted at him.

"Get under a table." He said pulling out an umbrella from behind him and opened it like he was expecting something like this would happen today.

"Wha-" they started but were silenced by a 3 shrill beeps.

"Kyoya, what does that mean?" Tamaki whispered, not taking his eyes off of the sprinklers.

"I brought two." Kyoya said handing Tamaki another umbrella. Before Tamaki could think open it though, he was drenched in ice cold water.

* * *

She heard their high pitched screams from the other side of the school.

"I love the smell of mischief in the morning." Riku sighed deeply.

"It's the afternoon, besides just wait until they break through…" Shiori lean against the wall besides Riku.

"Marin, won't you get suspended again?" Mika asked innocently.

"Don't you get it? That's why we went to the club in the first place!"

"I thought we went to apologize."

"Never mind." Marin shook her head. "Come on. It's time to go."

* * *

They continued running down the hallway turned left down another corridor. A soft harmony ran down the hallway with them. It hung in the air as if it were a perfume. _"Grigor Iliev"_ She knew the piece by heart, and the one person she knew to play it like so. Marin slowed her pace to listen to the entrancing melody.

"Come on Hiroshi! Shiori's already waiting down stairs. Let's move." Riku said jogging backwards.

"No, you go on. I just need to... see something…" Marin kept her eyes fixed on the hallway to their right. She found herself turning the opposite direction to where the music entwined with her thoughts forcing her to meander to it's beholder.

"What? It's just a piano."

Marin nodded as if she were about to fall over.

"Just don't let anybody catch you." Mika smiled grabbing Riku by the arm as they ran down the hall together.

"It's not a music room though..." Marin said, emotionless.

* * *

"Kyoya, isn't there anything you can do to stop this madness?" Tamaki pleaded while trying to save his suit from the water but it was hopeless.

"I don't have control over the alarm systems, but the halls…" He nodded over to where Mori and Honey were holding up a pair of scissors.

Tamaki grabbed another pair greedily and began cutting through the rap. "It's working!"

"You know Tamaki, you look so cute with your wet hair." A girl complimented him.

Tamaki looked up surprised. _"How can she compliment me at a time like- oh…"_ A smug smile grew upon his face as he noticed that other Hosts were getting the same compliment. "Well now my princess, it is my vow and deepest desire to keep you safe through sleet, fog, sun shine, snow, and even" Tamaki was now dipping her as he bent down and whispered in her ear "Rain."

Sometime between the other Hosts caught on and the girls were still swooning in the ice cold 'rain', they all managed to make it out of the room and into the hall where it was still sprinkling but not as bad.

"Woah!" Kaoru yelled as he slid across the floor, almost falling.

"Kaoru be careful!" Hikaru said catching him.

Another girl screamed as her heels slipped on the hard floor.

"Are you okay?" A girl tried to rush over to the fallen girl, but she slipped too.

"Hey guys!" Honey laughed while he slid uncontrollably down the hall. "This is fun! Do you ladies want to join me?" He asked as he slid by them, not stopping.

"Sure Honey!" yelled five girls as they stepped out onto the slick floor.

Soon the hallway was filled with people sliding and laughing.

Kyoya sat by the doorway looking into his black notebook grimacing. _"Is that even possible?"_ Looking at today's stats, they had actually more costumers today than _any other_ day that month. _"This can't be right."_ He thought running the numbers over and over through his head, but each time he ended up with the total of 142 customers in _one_day. He looked at all the people _"There are enough people here to say that it's 142. It just can't be right. Let's see, at the beginning of the day there was 60 appointments made then 20 minutes after the club had started another 30 came in. Exactly 10 minutes after that another 31 made appointments. Add in the next couple of groups equals 132... Wait 60 at the beginning? That can't be right, or maybe it is… It didn't seem like that much. Maybe some left before the alarm. But the count says otherwise… There must have been at least 60 and now I'm guessing that there's about 21 more here…"_He sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru leaned on Kaoru's shoulder.

"_Just what I need."_ Kyoya thought. "Only numbers."

"You work too much you know?" Kaoru smiled.

"Yeah, why don't you come slide around a bit?" Hikaru asked.

Kyoya stared at them for a second. Then it all clicked. He smiled and push up his glasses. "I don't have time for things like that, but thank you any way."

"HE'S SO COOL!" a few girls sighed as they slid by.

"Whatever you say." Hikaru slid away to join a sliding train, and Kaoru was about to follow him, but then he heard Kyoya's voice.

"Kaoru. I need to ask you something."

Chills went down his spine, and it wasn't because of the cold water. "Yeah, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Do you remember what time that girl friend of yours came in?"

Kaoru froze. "Girl…friend…?..."

"Yes, the Hiroshi girl."

His cheeks began to get red. "She's not my girlfriend."

"I was only implying that she is a girl and you are her friend."

Kaoru felt like he was an ice sculpture that Kyoya had just shattered with a hammer. "Oh. That's what I thought you meant…"

"The time?"

"3:42" Kaoru said beginning sliding away, a bit embarrassed that he knew the answer to Kyoya's question. _"Girlfriend. What did he mean by that? Does he actually think that I…and her… that...that…"_

"That's too bad. It could have been interesting. Oh, one more thing, very nice choice for a phone, but maybe next time ask me for the address, please."

"Hey Kaoru over here!" Hikaru said waving.

Kaoru shuffled away from the Shadow King stiffly. _"How did he know…?"_

Kyoya smiled to himself. _"He's got it… what's this?" _Kyoya looked down at his time schedule tally. The time Kaoru had given him matched perfectly with the flow of girls which came in 20 minutes after they had opened. Had she actually _helped_ them bring in more customers?

* * *

_Oh no_  
_29 different attributes_  
_And only 7 that you like, uh oh_  
_20 ways to see the world, oh oh_  
_Or 20 ways to start a fight_

_Oh, don't, don't, don't_  
_Get up_  
_I can't see the sunshine_  
_I'll be waiting for you baby_  
_'Cause I'm through_  
_Sit me down_  
_Shut me up_  
_I'll calm down_  
_And I'll get along with you_

_~The Strokes_

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Did she help The Host Club? And who is this hypnotizing musician? I can't wait for next Sunday!**

**Now that you've read it, you should, oh I dunno...perhaps, REVIEW? Yes that is the best thing you could ever do for me. Except maybe giving me chocolate (preferably dark!) No! Forget the mouth watering, yummy, delicious... JUST REVIEW!**

**Check out Grigor Iliev's The Lonely Ballerina. It's amazing. /_AJF9Jp8noc**

** /ztccvaZ9_7k**


	25. Where Have You Been?

**Alrighty people! Here's another update for ya!**

**I just wanted to thank all those who took the time to vote on my poll! Let me just say that it was really mean to pick #3 and make me decide. So guess what, I DID. Hope you people enjoy my decision! If you don't then it's your own faults for not picking the other choices. (Insert serious face here)**

* * *

"That was quite a cute card you played."

Marin shook her head as the soft music stopped, releasing her from her trance. The slow melody still played through her mind. "Who are you?" she asked the boy who sat on the bench of a grand piano by the had thought she knew the person but he seemed different from who she expected. His back was turned to the door and his face was covered by a mop of black hair. As she walked slowly towards him she began to make out that he was not wearing the school uniform. The only light came from the tall windows but as she got closer and closer she began to realize it was another uniform that she would never forget.

He turned to look out the window behind him. "You mean, you don't know who I am?" He gave a small displeased laugh.

Marin winced _"What's this guy's problem?"_

She squinted to see him better. The light coming in from the windows was blinding so the man only seemed to be a silhouette. She went on with the conversation, trying to figure out who the boy was. "I didn't know you played the piano-"

"Tsk tsk." His voice was rough and stern. "You're never going to learn how to lie correctly, are you?

His harshness stopped Marin from coming closer. He slowly moved the cello to the side of his chair and stalked menacingly toward her. She could now see that he could have easily been mistaken for Kyoya with his hair and height, plus they shared the same annoying personality. But he was different, Marin didn't know how though. Was his hair a little longer? He didn't wear glasses of course but she could now see that his hair defiantly wasn't black but a dark brown. As he got closer, Marin stood her ground.

"Who are you?" She demanded, taking a step back as he now only stood a couple feet before her.

"Marin… tsk, tsk. I can't believe you don't remember me." He finally stood in front of Marin and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. His touch felt familiar. _"Why can't I remember who this guy is?"_

Before he could stroke her cheek again, Marin grabbed his hand and twisted it all in one motion as a loud cracking sound came from his wrist.

"Don't touch me." Marin said bluntly, releasing him. To her surprise though, he didn't make a sound. He just smiled and rubbed his wrist.

"You're still just as feisty though."

"Who are you?" Marin asked taking a step back towards the door.

He shook his head and smiled. "It's a shame you don't remember-"

"Stop playing this stupid game with me and tell me who you are! I didn't come to play 20 questions!"

He came towards her again, this time he gently tucking a lock of auburn hair behind her ear. "Why did you come then?" Marin was frozen, she didn't know whether to scream and fight, or just run. She didn't do either though._"Wait a second…"_ Marin looked up into his dark eyes. _"Is it just the light or are his eye's purple? No way… it's… he… him… his.."_

"Kannon? Kannon, Raidon?"

Raidon looked down at her and laughed. "What took you so long?"

Marin nearly pounced on him, giving him a long and desperate hug. "Where were you…"

* * *

_If I'm louder, would you see me?_  
_Would you lay down_  
_In my arms and rescue me?_  
_'Cause we are the same_  
_You save me,_  
_When you leave it's gone again_

_~One Direction_

* * *

**What's this a new character? Perhaps a new love interest?**

**Review to tell me what you think of the new guy. ;)**

**Missed Raidon's piano piece? Here it is one more time. It's abosolutely beautiful. I'm listening to it right now. I... can't... stop... /_AJF9Jp8noc**

**I'm sorry but I'm a true Directioner. This song is one of my favorites mainly just because of Niall's part. HE NEEDS MORE SOLOS IF HE CAN SING LIKE THAT! So that's mainly why I put Niall's part for our song today. ;)**

** /jbtqUoLYd08**


	26. Raidon's Back?

**Oh my goodness it's late! Sorry guys... I've been busy with trying to write more of my other stories (btw: new story alert! It's not Ouran, but it fresh from my mind! If you have time you should check it out and review!)**

**Now onto the reason to why to clicked on this story. AWAY! (*insert galloping noises) I must tired...**

* * *

"Raidon! Sweet heart, we were so worried about you! Where in the world have you been?" Mrs. Hiroshi smothered the boy.

"Well…I've been… studying… in Europe…now…for… a while now…" Raidon gasped in between breathless embraces.

"That's a weird place to_ study_ without notifying anyone." Shiori said sitting on the arm of the couch. The Hiroshi's living room was comfy and a bit rustic looking mixed with a an odd yet intriguing vintage style.

"Don't worry. _Someone_ knew." Raidon smirked.

After Marin had rushed Raidon over to Shiori, Riku, and Mika, they had immediately set off to the mansion. They were supposed to sneak into Marin's room through the third level windows, until Kiyoshi had decided to clean the entire third floor windows.

They now all sat in the giant room with a roaring fire in the grand fireplace.

"Mom, Raidon's going to die if you keep squishing him like this." Marin rolled her eyes.

"Oh posh. If he could die that easily then he would have been long gone."

"No… It's… okay…" Raidon gasped "Why? You…jealous?" He smirked.

"Jealous? Of you? Never! I just wanted to save your good hand for swords later on. You need all the strength you can get." Marin grinned.

"Oh no! Not that game! Last time the two of you played that I had to clean up afterwards!" Bulu whinned.

"I liked it." Mika perked up at the name of the game.

"So did YouTube." Riku remembered that night in the 9th grade when he had filmed Marin and Raidon's epic finger war then posted it online. His smile faded. "_And Sunoto_…"

"How many hits did that video get? Like 1,286,660?" Shiori asked.

"You have a good memory." Raidon said, finally being released from Mrs. Hiroshi.

"So what brought you back to Japan?" Mr. Hiroshi asked.

"Ha!" Raidon took a seat. "I wish I could say. But all I can admit to you is that this girl brought me here." His extended thumb lead their eyes to the wide eyed Marin. She hadn't done anything wrong. Well, nothing so dramatic to bring her old partner back. Bulu crossed her arms and pouted. She placed herself on the arm of Raidon's chair.

"You know Raidon, I'm looking for a new partner, and I was thinking that maybe you'd be interested in the job…" Akemi's bright pink fingernails traced the stitching on his sleeve. She had always had a thing for Raidon. Even though he was younger.

"You're always looking for a partner Akemi." Mika smiled sweetly.

"Besides aren't you a Solo?" Shiori's eyes gleamed. She herself was known for being a Solo.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that it's against the rules for a Solo to just recruited their own partners." Marin tried to enjoy the event but Akemi was basically sitting on Raidon who's stare she was not trying to catch.

Akemi's fingers had froze against Raidon's shoulder in anger. Her face was stone and her eyes cold.

"Forever alone." Riku sighed.

Akemi's eye twitched as her grip grew tighter on his shirt. Mrs. Hiroshi quickly took Akemi by the waist and moved her away from the chair.

"How long will you be staying in Japan, Raidon?" Mika asked.

"Until they decide that I would be better off somewhere else."

"Are you going to go to Ouran with us?" Riku asked.

"Naturally." He said smoothly without thought. "I was thinking of signing up for the-"

Suddenly multiple cell phone rings went off. Everyone pulled their phones from wherever they had hid them and either started to talk or text on them.

"Uh-uh, okay hold on one moment. It was nice seeing you again Raidon." Mr. Hiroshi got up, winked up at Raidon and walked out of the room.

"Oh really? Now? I'll be right there." Mrs. Hiroshi got up and hugged Raidon once more. "I need to go to the Yamikito's for a little while, Akemi you're in charge. Come back any time Raidon! I want to hear all of your stories." She left the room calling for the driver. Marin continued to watch though as she lifted the bowl near the entrance way and slid the long knife into her belt.

"EEEKKKK! NO WAY! No it's fine I'll be there soon." Bulu put her phone back into her pocket and squealed.

"Well somebody's excited." Marin said.

"Look, Kimi just got tickets to see Otaku tonight, LIVE! EEEKKK!" Bulu had obviously not have heard her mother. "You freaks are not invited so go to bed. Unless you want to come Raidon? I didn't mean that you were a freak. You're way... amazing." Bulu put on her puppy dog face.

"No thanks, they're not my favorite." His eyes glued to his phone.

"Well, alright." Bulu said hurtfully as she walked up to the window and unlocked it. She slide it slightly open and stuck her leg out.

"Are you sure you should be going somewhere so… obvious?" Riku raised an eyebrow. He was right. The concert would definitely be out of the area and after the last time visit Akemi had made… well _they_ wouldn't be happy if someone were to inform them of a similar incident.

"NO!…ok…fine…We'll be there…bye." Mika pouted.

"What was that all about?" Shiori asked.

"Riku and I have to go too. Some yacht party with a bad rep."

"Why do I have to go?" Riku asked. Usually he'd be all for a party on a yacht but he had a feeling that he wouldn't be doing much dancing.

"Cause if I have to endure the pain so do you." Mika took Riku by the arm, pulled him off the couch and out the door yelling "Bye Raidon!"

Shiori got up and walked passed her two friends.

"What? You got important business too?" Marin shot at her.

"No, just bored. I'm going back." With that Shiori walked out of the room and out the front door.

"What's with her?" Marin asked.

"Well, I believe that she's still not too happy with me."

Marin tilted her head in a questioning manner. "Why?"

"Well, you see… we were…kinda…"

"Spit it out Rai!"

Raidon looked uneasy. He was silent for a while, like he was trying to pick out just the right words to say. He finally looked back over at Marin and gave her one of his dazzling smiles. "It's not important anymore! It's all behind us now, right?"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Marin mumbled.

Raidon stood up and offered her his hand to help her up. "It's been a long night, I should probably go." He said pulling her up, then he gave her and unexpected bear hug. "I've missed you, Pidge." He whispered.

"I've missed you to." She whispered back awkwardly. They stood there holding each other for a while. "Hey Rai?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you let go of me? You're kinda creeping me out." Marin had dropped her arms minutes ago.

"Oh" He said letting go. "Well then, I should be getting home."

"That you should." Marin said leading the way to the door. They said their goodbyes and Raidon walked down the pathway as Marin closed the door.

* * *

The night was cold as Raidon walked. A black limousine pulled up beside him. "Need a ride?"

Raidon look at the person in black and smiled. "Don't I always?" He said opening the door and climbing in the opposite side of his friend.

"So?"

"She's fine. I don't see anything different."

"What do you mean? I've been with her ever since you left and you come back for one night and say that she's just _fine_?"

Raidon looked out the dark window, watching the trees and mansions pass. "You know why I had to leave."

"You were scared that's why."

Raidon lean forward. "I was not afraid of them." He said through gritted teeth.

"No, no of course you weren't. That's why you left. To _protect her_. Right? I swear Raidon, you need to stop watching those stupid drama movies of yours"

Raidon slammed his fist on the door. "I didn't come back to be criticized by someone who I thought would help me!"

The person in black only smirked, unfazed by Raidon's anger. "No, I understand. Besides we're getting off the subject. You know the reason why you came back was because of me and my family. So in a way you owe me. I only ask you to do one thing. You remember don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

There was a moment of silence. The only sound was the movement of the car.

"I don't understand what they ever did to you to make you so mad at them. What ever happened to forgive and forget?" Raidon lean back against the black leather seats.

It was time for the other person to show some anger. "It wasn't just them, it was their entire family."

"I know what they did to your family was cunning and evil, but you're still rich and have all the fame in the Underground."

"Do you think I care about what they think of me in the Underground? They will pay. I don't care how long it takes, they're going down with their money and fame as well. Marin is the key to it all. We just have to keep playing her like a card."

"_She is the Queen of Spades."_

* * *

Marin slid down the door frame dazed. _"Does he actually…"_ A small squeal escaped between her pursed lips. Raidon use to be Marin's best friend. Her companion. Her partner. Of course she found him attractive and such, but she never thought that he would have returned the gesture.

Marin shook her head. _"I must remember that the project always comes first. Everything else falls second"_ That's what her Mother had always told her.

Was this different though? Raidon was her friend…

She looked down as her cell phone vibrated again. She had not looked at her phone when everybody else had. To her surprise a glowing picture showed none other than the project.

She rolled her eyes, it seemed like she had been doing that a lot lately, and touched the screen opening the text.

_Hey, I have a question._

Marin put the phone down slowly.

* * *

_I'm not here to make you stay_  
_I'm not here to take you away_  
_I can't make you disappear_  
_I can't take away your fear_  
_I can't help you understand_  
_I will not clap my hands_  
_But I'll breakdown here the truth_

_I did not come here for you_

_~The Naked and the Famous_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**I really like this song. I personally think it explains a lot about Raidon's character plus it's by the amazing The Naked and the Famous so it's a win win either way. You have to listen to it. Warning though it's a little scary.**

**All I have to say is review please.**

** /qc58iM2iwic**


	27. The New Guy?

**It's short...again. Next week's will be longer I promise! (and more exciting...) ~.***

* * *

Hikaru gasped for air as he caught up to his brother. The two stood in room A1's doorway. They had sprinted all the way from the limo. Kaoru, more willing than his brother.

"What... is wrong…with you?" He straightened up, fixing his blazer, and ran his hands through his hair.

"Is she an idiot?" Kaoru mumbled, pounding his fist on the door frame.

"What?"

Kaoru turned grabbed Hikaru's hand. "If I do anything crazy, stop me. Okay?"

Hikaru's face twisted. "Don't I always?" He scoffed

Kaoru turned back toward the class room, still holding his brothers hand.

* * *

"How in the world did you work this? I mean look! It's identical to mine." Marin stared at the schedule in amazement. As far as she knew he had only been in Japan for two days but it felt like he had been there longer than her. Marin knew that Raidon liked to work fast, but this was impressive.

Raidon was sitting in the desk in front of Marin with Mika on top on one of the side desks.

"I helped him!" Mika beamed.

"_She actually did something right for once…"_ Marin thought still looking at the paper. _"which is weird. Even Yuzuru would have never let him join these classes so easily. Something's off…"_

She hid her suspicion, she had done it every day they had spent together, so it wasn't hard for her to do. It seem that everything about Raidon was always suspicious. _"I wonder what he's thinking about. I want to ask… maybe he thinks I'm being suspicious… but I have nothing to be suspicious about. He has to know. Why else would he be here?"_

She continued to listen to Raidon who was rambling on about his supposedly crazy morning with the drivers. She tuned him out when out of the corner of her eye she saw two figures coming their way.

* * *

"Kaoru…what are we doing? Haruhi's over there." Hikaru asked, starting to get a little nervous. He was especially disturbed after what Kaoru had said to him in the hall. _"Stop me if I do anything crazy, okay?"_ What the heck was that supposed to mean? He looked over at his twin who was messing with his hair. Moving his parting to the other side so it looked exactly like Hikaru's. They look completely and utterly identical now. _"What is he doing?"_

When they finally came to where Marin, Mika, and the new guy were, Kaoru sat down in Hikaru's seat. "What's up Hiroshi?"

Marin knew why he was here. She didn't need his attitude right now, especially in front of Raidon. If Raidon thought for just one second that she didn't have everything under control, she would be ruined. She quickly decided to ignored him and change the subject. Making Raidon stop talking and raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, so I would love to go get together some time after-"

"HEY." He shook the back of her seat.

Marin turned around, furiously. "What do you want…" She tilted her head when she saw the two similar hair styles. It took her a moment to think this over. _"Alright, which one is Hikaru? Usually, I would go by emotions but the one who looks terribly confused... is different. But why would Kaoru be angry then? Maybe he is Hikaru? I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed."_Marin looked again at them for another couple of seconds before putting her fingers on the bridge of her nose and smiled while slowly shaking her head. She had learned this move from a certain black haired, glasses wearing boy. She hoped it would have a more femine effect without the glasses, or else she would just look like a complete moron. "What are you doing here?"

Mika was of course looking extremely confused. She had given up on telling the twins apart years ago, but it still bothered her whenever they came around.

Kaoru felt surprised for a moment, but he brushed his insecurity away. "What do you mean? Shouldn't you be introducing us to your new friend. You're being rude."

Marin's eyes narrowed. What game was he playing? "Oh, you're right. Excuse me, this is Raidon, and he's one of my _very close_ friends." she stressed her words to see if she got a reaction. In all truth she was beginning to think that the one standing was Hikaru, but why would he be so quiet? "Please don't be so dense. Stupidity doesn't suit you."

"Did they change their appearance recently?" Raidon whispered.

Mika shook her head silently.

"Dense? Me? I'm not the one who doesn't reply to my friend's."

"We are _not _friends." Marin said bluntly.

"Ah, so you did get my message"

_"Kaoru..." _Marin looked desperately over at Raidon who seemed interested in this subject. "No! We do not have to repeat anything... that I will deny... instantly." She said through gritted teeth.

"Actually I would like to hear about these things that my _precious_ Pidge has been doing while I was away." Raidon grinned evilly "Hikaru, Kaoru" He nodded that the boys.

"_Is he... is she... engaged...__"_The twins thought.

"_Precious? Pidge?Who is this guy?"_ Kaoru thought furiously. "Ah yes… I remember you." he lied

"You so do not" Marin mumbled.

"Shut up you don't know that!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted together.

Marin put on her hurt face. "How could you say such a thing. I thought you…" She held for a dramatic pause. "...you..." She reached up and stroked his cheek.

A little piece in side him began brake down. "I-I-I'm-"

*BONG, BONG, BONG

"Alright take your seats" the teacher announce. "Mr. Kannon." He curled and uncurled his pointer finger calling him to the front.

Marin turned back around.

"Are you staying or leaving?" Hikaru asked still not understanding what was going on.

"Staying." Kaoru whispered. Mika got up and slapped his cheek as she walked past. "I- I mean leaving…" Kaoru slowly got up and walked back to his desk on the other side of the room.

"Class I'd like you to meet Kannon, Raidon. He's our newest student here at Ouran." Sighs from girls could be heard from around the class room. "Now, Mr. Kannon. I've heard that you are a former producer. Tell us where did you get your start?"

"Well first, hello." He waved to the class causing a few giggles. "I actually got my start here at Ouran. I haven't made too many recently, but I have won some awards…"

"How many?" Shouted one of the girls.

"Oh, no. I don't want to be defined by my many accomplishments or by my many travels. I'm just like all of you…"He winked. Raidon thought for a second. "I'll just say that for my last motion picture won a little over five and a couple other things..." Raidon smirked proudly. Marin grinned widely. He was Techie, but a major film producer? This was rich. Risky. But rich.

"Oh my. That's wonderful!" The teacher clapped over exaggeratedly. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who favored the new student as well. As Raidon went on about his 'not so humble' life humbly, the class seemed to be glue to his character.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. _"Just because he's pretty and makes cute home movies doesn't mean that he's better than anyone of us…"_He felt confident that Hikaru wouldn't and couldn't fall victim to this guy's act but he was concerned about Mari. It was completely clear why she hadn't answered him.

His mouth dropped when he glanced over and found Hikaru smiling and laughing along with the rest of the class. Marin's chin was resting on her right hand as she stared misty eyed at the tall, brown haired, purple eyed, hooligan.

"_What is this?! What's with him? Is it true? Could he actually be her fiance? Why else would she be making that face… No!"_Kaoru shook his head _"I can't think that way. I'm the one she kissed. I'm the one who she can't seem to get away from. Unless…she's…"_

Kaoru knew only one thing, he hated this guy and he had to keep Marin away from him. She was _his_ toy after all, not this cockatoo's. This meant that he would have to ask her to do the impossible.

"_What if... What then...?"_

* * *

**_Frighten me with desolation_  
_You and I, we both agree_  
_Better off without the tension_  
_Eyes can see, eyes can see what we can't be_**

**_Take these stones_**  
**_Now, we're falling_**  
**_As it grows_**  
**_We are soaring down_**

**_~The Naked and Famous_**

* * *

**Hahahaha... wow... well I need to get back to studying! Wish me luck on tomorrow's test! =D**


	28. Listen to Your Brother?

**Hi! Ah, Sunday already? Wow... Anyway all of your good luck worked! I didn't get the best score in the class (darn) but I passed! =D THANK YOU PEOPLE!**

**Onward now to the story! AWAY! ^.^**

* * *

"So you see Haruhi, if you tilt your head slightly upward and then glance over, you hit the light just right and it leaves you gleaming." said Tamaki demonstrating his new technique using the cafeteria lights.

Fangirls sighed from both sides of him.

Haruhi stared bluntly at Tamaki "I just wanted you to pass the salt. You didn't need to go through all that pathetic stuff."

Tamaki shrunk as his head fell limply over his gourmet food. "You…didn't…like…it?"

Haruhi closed her eyes as she sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Senpai. You're right that is a very… attractive approach."

Tamaki had a total mood swing and kept on give tips to her and Kyoya. They were the only other two Hosts at the table. Neither of them were listening to Tamaki as he rambled on about the importance of keeping your nails clean and the many ways to make sure they were kept presentable.

"_Where are those two? They should have been here by now…"_ Haruhi thought as she looked for them. _"Kaoru has been acting weird today, maybe that's why they're late. What's his problem anyway? He was acting weird in Homeroom. Especially around that new guy. What was his name? Raidon right?" _ Haruhi had arrived late thanks to a certain obnoxious blonde haired boy this morning. She hadn't seen Kaoru's big scene before the bell but as soon as she walked in and saw Kaoru slumped down in his seat glaring at the new guy, she new that something was wrong.

"Kaoru! Wait Kaoru! Just stop for a minute!" Hikaru shouted at his twin as they push their way through the lunch room.

Haruhi let out a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't do that quite yet." Kyoya said from behind his laptop.

"Why not?" Haruhi asked innocently.

Kyoya looked up from his work "Let's just say that they're not going to sit with us today. Well, at least not Kaoru."

Haruhi directed her attention back to her two friends noticing that they were heading the exact opposite way from The Host Club's table. _"Where are they going?"_ Kaoru's hands were fists at his sides. His hair messy like he had gotten frustrated and had tried to pull it out. Hikaru was right behind yelling at him to stop.

Hikaru had finally cut Kaoru off by going around another table. He grabbed him by the shoulders as Kaoru struggled to get pass his brother's strong arms. "Kaoru, remember when you asked me this morning to stop you if you were going to do something crazy. Well I'm telling you to stop now! Trust me, I'm saving you a lot of heart ache and disaster."

"Hikaru! You don't understand! I'm never going to get on with my life if you don't let me do this!" Kaoru said struggling against his brother.

"Kaoru!"

"Hikaru!"

"BROTHERLY DRAMA!" some crazed fan girls who were watching near by screamed.

* * *

The 4 outcasts and 1 major popular new student sat at one of the only round tables in the back. They hadn't noticed the commotion until they heard some girls desperate cries for the Hitachiin brothers.

"Hey Marin, your boy friend is coming this way." Shiori sneered.

Marin had had only one thing for lunch and that was an apple which she was now choking on when she heard what Shiori had just said. "What?" Marin coughed.

"Look behind you." Mika whispered.

Marin swiveled around in her chair to see Hikaru blocking Kaoru's path straight to her. "Great." Marin sighed.

"What do you think he wants?" Raidon asked.

"I think he wants to talk to our wittle Marwiiinnn." Riku laughed.

Marin grabbed Riku's milk carton and stuffed one of Mika's baby carrot's she had been eating in it.

"Hey!" Riku pouted.

"Watch it wise guy." She glared.

Marin turned back, grinning, to watch Kaoru fighting to come over. _"Aw how sweet. You've got yourself a committed man. Too bad he's a Hitachiin."_ Marin shook her head. It was that the Hitachiin maid(grandmother?) again. Why couldn't she get her out of her mind!

"You should go talk to him" Mika whispered innocently.

"Yeah, go talk to your little Host prince." Riku laughed along with Raidon.

"Hey, Bakas" Marin said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah?" Raidon laughed wiping away a tear.

"Shut up!" Marin said defensively.

"Ooohhhh, I think we've hit a touchy spot." Riku said sitting up.

"Yes, I do believe we have." Raidon said leaning back on his chair. "Tell us, how does it feel to be in love with your worst enemies. Or are they still enemies? Have you been hallucinating lately? Are you feeling well?" He asked like a news reporter.

Marin got out of her chair and pounced at Raidon who was on the opposite side of the table. "I said to shut up!" Marin was now held back by Mika (who wasn't doing a very good job of it). Shiori and Riku sat back laughing.

"Um, Marin?"

Marin froze, she knew that voice all to well. _"No! Why right now?"_ She slowly sunk back into her chair, then turned around to see Kaoru standing over her.

She blinked twice.

"Can we talk for a second?" Kaoru asked. She could tell he was nervous by the way he was shuffling his feet.

"No thanks. I'd like to have at least one hour of the day to my self." She answered turning back around to face her friends.

"_What now? I didn't expect her to say that!"_ Kaoru wasn't going to back down easily though. Why was talking to her so hard? He was apart of The Host Club. He flirted with girls all the time! So then why was Marin so different?

"Marin, it's important."

Marin sighed and turned back to him "Fine."

"_YES!" _He waited for her to get up so they could go talk privately, but she just sat there.

"Well?" Marin asked getting annoyed.

"Can I talk to you in private. Away from the creepy people?" He motioned to Shiori, Mika, Riku, and Raidon.

Usually this would have set Marin off. Nobody called her friends names without paying for it, but she had a feeling to just let it go for once.

"I'm pretty sure that whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of my friends too." She wished she had her phone out so that she could take a picture of Kaoru's face. It was priceless. Luckily Shiori had had the same idea and already had her phone out and was not only taking pictures but recording the whole thing.

Kaoru regained his confidence "Alright here it goes." He said directly at Shiori's phone then gave it one of his drop dead gorgeous smiles. Shiori only rolled her eyes, but he did hear Mika give a slight gasp. "Marin Hiroshi" He said loudly turning back to Marin. "Would you like to go to see the cherry blossoms with me tonight?"

Marin's eyes grew wide. The room was silent. Even Shiori, Mika, Riku, and Raidon eyes were huge and mute.

Kaoru's eyes were pleading for her to hurry up and answer. Things were starting to get awkward.

She looked around. Everyone's eyes/phones were trained on them.

Hikaru slapped his hand to his forehead. _"There goes our reputation."_

Tamaki's jaw was touching the table. Haruhi was eagerly waiting for Marin to answer. _"Come on… say something!"_ Even Kyoya seemed to be interested in this event.

"Come on sweetheart! Yes or no?" Shouted one of the guys in the crowd.

Marin stared back up at Kaoru. A smile crept onto her face. Kaoru was confused. That wasn't a pleasant smile.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA..." Marin broke out laughing. "YOU…HAHAHA…ACTUALLY…HAHAHA…THOUGHT. HAHAHA…I'D…HAHAHA…GO OUT…HAHAHA… WITH _YOU_?"

Kaoru's face dropped. "What?"

Fan girls sighed in relief.

Marin stood up wiping away a tear, her face a bright red. "Kaoru, I would NEVER go out with some one as big headed, dimwitted, well…someone like you."

Kaoru felt like crying, but his face showed no emotion.

She reached up and grabbed him by his ear and pulled him down to her level. "Remember how you feel right now Hitachiin. Cause I felt 10 times worse when you did it to me." Marin let go of his ear harshly as she turn back and started eating her apple again as if nothing had even happen. "So where were we?" She asked the group.

Everyone was still silent.

Hikaru raced up and grabbed the stiff Kaoru by the arm and made a bee line out the door.

* * *

**Oh my... poor Kaoru! (and Marin?) ='(**


	29. Different Plans, Same Idea?

**Hi! Sorry it's so late! I hate- I mean I strongly dislike homework... =) **

* * *

Marin slammed her locker shut. She hadn't gotten anything out or put anything in. She just liked the sound the metal made as it slammed shut._ "I can't believe that he actually asked"_ Marin hit her forehead on her locker and let her head stay pushed up against the cold metal._ "and I said no…"_ the coldness felt amazing against her red hot face. _"I would have never thought… and now… what if… but he's so… am I actually…" _ Marin's thoughts were racing by so fast that she couldn't even comprehend them. She hit her head against the locker three more times.

She knew people were watching. People had always been watching. These Teens were like vultures. Preying on any juicy drop of gossip. Marin had actually received a couple notes from Fangirls telling her to stay away from their Hitachiins. She could care less about the twins and their Fans.

Right?

"You know, if you keep doing that you'll just get even more nieve and dense." An angelic voice came from Marin's right.

Marin shifted her head where the voice had come from, not taking her head off of the locker. There was Shiori in all of her punkish glory leaning up against the locker by Marin's.

Marin turned back to looking at her locker with her forehead still tightly press up to it. "Who said I was naive?" she grumbled.

"Every person who saw what happened in the lunch room." Shiori said looking down at her phone.

"What?" Marin's head shifted back to the right.

"Marin, you don't just turn down an Hitachiin's offer. They haven't gone out with anyone because they're apparently too good for everyone at this freaking school."

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"I don't think you understand the opportunity that's been given here for _us_."

"Opportunity? Shiori, I took that opportunity back in the lunch room. Everything's been said and done. You of all people should be proud of me."

"Never mind, keep hitting your head. Maybe it will knock some of the common sense that you've lost back."

"Shiori, I really don't think there is another-" was all Marin could get out before Shiori grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into the locker.

It took Marin a minute to keep from passing out and for the world to stop spinning. Then it hit her. "OH MY GOODNESS!"

"Finally! Ladies and Gentlemen, Hiroshi is back in the building!" Shiori announced to the crowed of students passing by.

Marin had two red lines where she had pushed her head against the two slits in her locker and a small bruise in the center of her forehead.

"But how? I already turned him down."

"Marin, do I need to slam your head into the locker again? Did you see his face? He's heart broken! If my senses are right he'll be depressed for about 2-3 weeks."

"Shiori, isn't it just a bit ooc for me to just go back to him and tell him I'm sorry. He isn't just going to whisk me off my feet. I think he's smarter than that."

"Well, of course. That's why you don't say that. Bring it up casually. Just be yourself and everything will fall into place."

"You sound like Dr. Phil." Marin said bluntly.

"Shut up." Shiori hit Marin gently, but hard enough to make Marin wobble a little. "You might want to wait a while before you go talk to him." Shiori added pointing to her forehead.

Marin touched her forehead and felt the two lines that were temporarily indented into her forehead. She sighed but didn't say anything.

She turned away to look down the hall to see if Mika, Riku, or Raidon was coming. "Hey have you seen-" Shiori wasn't there anymore. "Great, now what am I suppose to do?" Marin sunk down to the floor and sat back against the lockers, looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

"The Host Club Court is now in session!" Tamaki shouted while hammering a gavel. He wore a black and white judges costume while sitting in a tall wooden desk. In a smaller desk (about half the size of Tamaki's which stood next to it) sat Kaoru. He was dresses casually in his uniform. Kyoya leaned up against the side of Kaoru's desk with a small note pad and pen dressed as a police officer. Mori and Honey were sitting behind a low wall that separated the court room and the audience (which was only Mori and Honey.). Hikaru sat in the Plaintiffs desk with a black silk suit with a brilliant red tie glaring at Kaoru.

"Why do these things always happen in this music room?" Haruhi mumbled. She had on an identical police uniform like Kyoya except she stood on Tamaki's side.

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" Tamaki shouted at Haruhi.

"Senpai!"

"Today this meeting had been called on account of Kaoru's incident in the lunch room. Reports lead to say that Kaoru _likes_…" Tamaki's rustled through his papers "Miss Hiroshi. What does the defendant have to say for themselves.

"Yeah, I like her. So sue me!" Kaoru folded his arms."

"That's exactly what I'm doing!" Hikaru shouted.

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" Tamaki shouted. Everyone had covered their ears.

"Um, Tamaki. I don't think that Hikaru can sue Kaoru for liking a girl." Haruhi said.

"Hmm… you're right Haruhi. We'll have to take this a bit further. HUMAN RESOURCES!" Tamaki pointed at Kyoya.

"It says here" Kyoya said flipping through a black book. Nobody knew where he had gotten it from. "nothing about it being illegal to like some one. To my understanding it is not even in the law, or against any law in fact to sue someone for liking another." He said shutting the book hard enough so it's slap made an echo in the room.

"OBJECTION!" Shouted Hikaru

"OVER RULED!" Tamaki shouted back banging his gavel down again.

"Senpai! Don't use the gavel unless you absolutely have to!" Haurhi shouted up at him, her ears ringing.

"I had to! He was out of control!" Tamaki over exaggerated. "Moving on, now Mr. Hitachiin. When did you meet this…_girl_ ?"

"Are you serious?"

"Answer the question!"

"Kyoya!" Kaoru whined.

"Just answer the question." Kyoya didn't look up from his book.

"Ugh, fine. A couple weeks ago." Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Where were you and what time?" Tamaki asked.

"The West Garden at 4:45. She was suppose to be there at 4:30, but she was late." Kaoru answered.

"_I can't believe he remembers this stuff."_ Haruhi thought.

"Why did she want to meet you in the west garden?" Tamaki raised one of his eyebrows.

"She sent us a note and it said-"

"Us?"

"Both of us you ditz!" Hikaru shouted.

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Tamaki banged the gavel down. "Wait your turn! Now, go on."

"Well it was a fake love note." Kaoru blushed a little bit.

Honey gasped.

"Do you have this note still?" Tamaki lean toward him.

"N-n-no." Kaoru turned away from Tamaki.

"Excuse me mi-lord, but I found this in Kaoru's case." Hikaru held the note between his middle and pointer finger.

"Haruhi, bring me the note!"

Haruhi walked over to Hikaru and grabbed the note, then walked back and gave it to Tamaki.

"Ah, thank you Haruhi." Tamaki opened the note and started to read it. He immediately started to laugh. "This is the most…HAHAHA…ridiculous…HAHAHA…thing I've…HAHAHA…ever read! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I WANNA READ IT!" Honey shouted from his seat.

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Tamaki pounded his gavel down. Every one was getting annoyed by him and his gavel. "Well that was very… interesting Kaoru." Tamaki scooted the note away from him as he held back his laughter. "So tell the court what happened next."

"Me and Hikaru did our… we went to meet her. That's when she put the itching powder on us."

"OBJECTION!" Hikaru shouted.

"WAIT YOUR TURN!" Tamaki slammed the gavel down again.

"Tamaki! If you don't stop doing that, I'll take away the gavel!" Haruhi said sternly.

"But I like the gavel…" Tamaki made a puppy face, but Haruhi didn't lighten.

"Okay." Tamaki gently put down the gavel. "And that's how you two met?"

"Yup."

"_Doesn't seem too romantic to me."_ Mori thought.

"Tamaki." Haruhi came to the front of Tamaki's desk.

"Yes my sweet Haruhi?"

"This is a waste of time. We already know about every 'incident' so why are you asking to hear them again?"

Tamaki turned pale. "Well…um…"

"Can I ask some questions then?" Haruhi asked.

A little wire snapped in Tamaki's head. _"How could I have made her cosplay as a police officer when she clearly wants to be a lawyer?"_

"Gentlemen, Miss Fujioka will now be presiding as Kaoru's lawyer."

Haruhi walked over to Kaoru casually. "Don't worry. I know everything." She smiled sweetly.

"But how?" Kaoru was shocked.

Haruhi only smiled. "Mr. Hitachiin, can you explain to us what types of pranks she and her friends have played on you and your brother?"

"Well the itching powder, the whipping cream in our lockers, and the fire alarm one." Kaoru looked confused.

"So only three, correct?"

"Yeah, but I don't see why-"

"Have you two met outside of school?"

"Once at a restaurant"

"And what happened?"

"She stormed out."

"And what did you do?"

"I followed after her…but I couldn't find her." Kaoru lied smoothly.

Haruhi had stopped pacing and glanced back at Kaoru as if she knew he was lying. If she did, then she didn't acknowledge it.

"Is that everything?"

"Yeah." Kaoru lied again.

"Then my question to the court is what has he done wrong? Is it wrong to have a crush on a girl? I think everyone in this room is guilty of that."

Almost all of the hosts looked down ashamed except for Kyoya and Mori. Haruhi could see that she hit Kyoya and Mori too though.

"That's all." Haruhi bowed then sat down on the plaintiffs desk."

Tamaki wiped his eye. "That was so beautiful! Come here so daddy can give you a big hug!"

"I'd rather not." Haruhi mumbled.

"Well, I think we should close this case." Tamaki said gathering his papers.

"OBJECTION! I DIDN'T GET TO SPEAK AT ALL!" Hikaru shouted.

"Oh, okay." Tamaki sat down. Everyone was bored with this.

"I call Kaoru Hitachiin to the stand!"

"I'm already up here you ninny!"

"Good, now please tell the court where she had-"

"Times up!" Tamaki shouted. "The court rules in favor of the defendant!" He banged his gavel down. "Case closed."

"Finally!" Kaoru sighed in relief.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"It's _my_ court room."

"Well he's my brother!"

"And this is my gavel!"

Tamaki and Hikaru continue fighting while Kyoya gradually made his way to the middle of the floor. "Ahem." he coughed after a while.

Tamaki and Hikaru froze and turned toward where Kyoya was standing.

"Yes Kyoya?"

"I would like to impose an… idea of mine."

"An idea?" Honey asked seeming interested. He held tightly to Kyoya's pant leg.

"You see Miss. Hiroshi has been causing a lot of trouble for the club members namely Hikaru and Kaoru. This means she has a small debt to pay with us. 110818.6900 yen to be exact."

"Why so little? She did ruin the music room with that last stunt she pulled." Hikaru asked.

"I've already taken care of that."

"Why didn't she get in any trouble anyway?" Haruhi asked.

"I've taken care of that also. On the other side Hikaru and Kaoru, you two want to know why she's so angry with you right?"

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"Well, if Kaoru did date Miss Hiroshi then you would be able to find out more about her. Do you see the advantage we could have?"

"Advantage in what?" Tamaki asked.

"_I'm in a room filled with idiots."_ Thought Kyoya. "What I'm trying to said is that Kaoru had the right idea to asked Marin out on a date."

"She already said no so your plan won't work." Kaoru said replaying the scene in his head.

"I doubt that." Kyoya smiled sinisterly while pushing his glasses back into place.

The rest of the members shivered.

"But how?" Hikaru asked.

"Just wait."

"Hold on! Are you telling me that you actually want Kaoru to date this nose biting girl? Kyoya I know he's annoying, evil, cyaniding… the list goes on and on but he's still apart of this family." Tamaki whispered to Kyoya.

"I'm in!" Kaoru said.

"Me too!" Honey shouted not quite getting what was going on.

Mori grunted his agreement.

"Well, I guess it's could work out." Tamaki thought. "Just be careful!" He pointed at Kaoru.

"Aye, aye!"

"I can't believe you people! Do you know who we're dealing with? This is Marin Hiroshi! She's an evil mastermind! I'm not sending my brother anywhere near her!" Hikaru said grabbing Kaoru's hand.

"That's weird. I thought this is usually the thing that you would go for." Haruhi said.

"Well yeah, as a prank." Hikaru rolled his eyes. He looked around the room at the Host Club. All eyes were on him. Suddenly it all clicked. "Wow, I'm impressed. You all came up with this? I guess I'm in too."

"YAY!" Honey shouted.

"Alright if we're going to do this right we're going to need a plan. Kyoya?"

"I have some preparations already made."

Tamaki went on about assigning tasks for everyone.

"Kaoru, you'll be our eyes and ears." Tamaki said.

"Got it."

"Honey do you know where we can get a recorder?"

"I think Chika might have one…" Honey answered.

Kyoya had made his way over to Kaoru gradually. "Kaoru I need you to go to the copy room and pick up some papers. Since you're not doing anything yet." Kyoya handed Kaoru a small key.

"The copy room? That's on the other side of the school!"

"You better be quick then."

"Alright, come on Hika-"

"I have another thing for Hikaru to do."

"You mean I have to go _alone_?"

"Yes, it would seem like that." Kyoya smiled over his shoulder as he walked back over to Tamaki.

* * *

"_Alone huh? It seems like I've been without Hikaru a lot in the past weeks."_ Kaoru thought. He looked down at the tile floor as he walked down the hallway.

There were students who called out his name and the occasional question of where his twin was. He didn't answer though. He was caught up in his train of thought.

"_This is too cheesy. What if she turns me down again? Of course she'll turn me down again… 'Remember how you feel right now Hitachiin. Cause I felt 10 times worse when you did it to me.' What did she mean by that? I've never met her in my life! If I had then I definitely would have remembered. Kyoya said that she's been going to Ouran since the 5th grade. The 5th grade huh? Maybe I really don't remember her… I wish I could remember. Why can't I remember?"_

"Omph!"

"Wow, it's true. You really are falling for me."

"What?" Kaoru looked up from where he had face planted. There she was sitting against the lockers with him lying across her ankles.

"So what's up?" Marin asked, smirking.

* * *

**Hehehe... Oh! 110818.6900 is actually $1,321 just in case you were wondering...**

***I have a request! After you finish writing your review (which I hope you were planning on doing...) put a smile face! Like so : =) or ;) or (here's my favorite) XD**


	30. Reasking?

**Well I have to admit I really think that this chapter is... let's just say that it could be better. Sorry about that but enjoy my messy work anyway!**

* * *

Kaoru scrambled to get up. "W-w-w…"

"Come on spit it out." Marin rolled her eyes.

"_Alright. get yourself together Kaoru. Remember what they said. Hold on… was I suppose to wait until they were done planning everything. Crap..."_

"Did you want something or not?" Marin asked sarcastically.

"Um…" Kaoru stood frozen. He thought of what had happened in the lunch room today. Did he really need that kind of embarrassment again? "Not." He turned and started walking down the hall.

"Well, I have something to say to you."

He stopped in mid step and turned on his heel. He started at her for a second. "Yeah?" he finally asked.

Marin held her tongue. She was unsure how to say this. She had never re-asked someone after turning them down. _"Shiori must have been out of her mind to think that this would be easy." _Marin searched for the words, but she could think of none. Instead Marin did what she does best… she stalled.

"Come on now. Be a gentleman and help me up!" Marin shouted down the hall holding out her hand.

When Kaoru had made his way over, he grasped Marin's soft hand and pulled her to her feet.

"So?" He scoffed trying to regain reality.

"Um… Okay Kaoru... this isn't easy to say…especially after what happened in the lunch room…" She softly bit her left index finger. She looked like she didn't know what to say.

"_Where have I seen this before?"_ Kaoru smiled, amused. "Come on, spit it out." He mimicked her. He knew exactly what she was going to ask and was quite pleased by it.

Marin's eyes looked up at him with fire. "Oh shut up! This isn't as easy as you think it is! You're a Hitachiin and part of Suoh's club. This would be like an normal every day thing for you people!"

To Marin's surprised, he started to laugh. The anger in her eyes went turned into confusion. "What are you laughing at?"

Kaoru leaned up against a locker. "So you're having second thoughts, eh?"

"_Second thoughts__… what's going on?"_ Marin thought. She tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes. "Maybe…"

He laughed for a second time. "You actually thought you could play hard to get? "

Marin suddenly realized what was going on. He actually thought that she was sorry and wanted him. _"Let's have some fun…"_

"Was I playing?"

"I think you were."

"What game?"

"Go fish." Kaoru smiled.

Marin laughed but then became stern. "Let's cut to the chase. Do you want to go or not?"

Kaoru looked down at this brilliant auburn devil. How could he say no? "Where, When, How, and Why?"

Marin grabbed his tie and started to stroke it. "Friday, my house, 4 o'clock. Wear something comfortable because we are going on a picnic. Oh, and why?" Marin pulled down hard on his tie.

"OMPH!" Kaoru was now down to her size.

Their noses were almost touching. "Because I like you." Marin patted his cheek and released his tie. "See ya tomorrow bright and early." she shouted back as she glided down the hall.

Kaoru's eyes followed her as she went down and around the corner. He rubbed his cheek and smiled.

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! Do the poppies!" Hikaru pointed at a picture in a flower catalog.

"No! I don't think so!" Tamaki grabbed the flower catalog away from Hikaru. "We need to go with something more….romantic…" Tamaki yelled with hearts in his eyes.

"Roses?" Kyoya suggested from behind his laptop.

Tamaki snapped his fingers while standing up, almost tipping over the table at which all the Host Club members sat (except for Kaoru). "That's perfect! Wouldn't you say so Haruhi?" He turned to his left to look down the short brown haired girl

"Huh? Oh yeah… roses…great…"Haruhi sat cupping her cheek in her left palm as she flipped through a vacation getaway magazine. _"The nerve of these rich people. Not even caring where they go or how much it costs. Ungrateful little…"_

Honey and Mori had some how gotten a hold of one of the school's laptops and were online trying to find restaurants, but when nobody was looking they were really playing internet games.

Tamaki and Hikaru had been arguing about flowers and suits ever since Kaoru left.

No one knew what Kyoya was doing but Tamaki knew it must be something productive.

Suddenly the main door slammed shut. Everyone looked up and saw Kaoru striding in with a dreamy gleam in his eyes. He pulled out the only empty chair next to his brother and sat down with a sigh and a cheesy grin upon his face.

Kyoya smiled to himself and continued what he was doing. _"Check"_

"Try the Indian Summer bouquet. She'll like that one…" Kaoru murmured.

"Kaoru, where have you been?" Tamaki asked.

Kaoru just sat there, still smiling his cheesy grin.

"Kaoru?" Honey waved his hand in front of Kaoru's face.

He still didn't move. Honey traded his waving motion to Hikaru so he could poke Kaoru. Tamaki grabbed Kaoru by his shoulders and started to shake him side to side.

Still Kaoru did not speak.

Haruhi slid over to Kyoya. "What's up with Kaoru?"

Kyoya leaned back in his seat. "I think that we've just entered into step 2 in our plan."

* * *

"Did you talk to your friend about changing her mind?"

"Already done. Don't worry."

"Well? Go on!" The person on the other lines voice was hoarse and wispy.

"She's already reconsidered and we are back in motion." she said her voice trembling a little.

"Very good. The date?"

"The 23rd of-"

"NOT TODAY'S YOU DOLT! Theirs."

"Oh, sorry. It's Friday."

"Ah, very well. That will give us enough time."

"If I may ask, when are we taking action?"

The person's laughter made her shiver and cringe. "Patience is a virtue my dear."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. Remember there is no 'royal road' to geometry." The line then went dead.

* * *

**Alright, so I think I've been taking this story a way too slow and you people are getting bored. SO, Next week's chapter and all the chapters after that (however many that may be...) will be longer and hopefully we'll be rapping this story up shortly. ='(**

**Oh! Thanks for all of your amazing smile faces! XD**

**Review. That's all i'm going to say/type.**


	31. Countdown to 25 Hours?

**Hey people! I know, I know! I didn't update last Sunday. It was the day after Christmas! Sheesh, give me a break! Oh, and it has been brought to my attention that I have not put a disclaimer on my story yet. So here it goes. I . DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! There, happy? But I do own Marin, Shiori, Mika, Raidon, Riku, Bulu, Marin's parents, the screaming fangirls, the creepy person on the phone, Marin's amazing phone... yeah you get the idea.**

**I am also so sorry that I haven't been able to respond to all of my reviews! I'm so bad at this... Thus I will try (and succeed) to respond to every review I receive! Starting...NOW!**

**Enjoy my madness...**

* * *

The rest of the week went by as if a tornado had wisked all of Ouran to the land of Oz. The way Marin's group and the Host Club had been acting towards each other, all of the other students knew that something was up between them.

During classes Hikaru and Marin wouldn't argue… as much. Instead they actually were trying to be nice to each other. They couldn't hide the sarcasm in their voices, though.

At lunch Tamaki had invited Marin and her friends to come sit with them, only to receive a cold shoulder from the whole group and a kick in the shin from Mika whom he had tried to use his princely act on. It seemed that every one had their eyes trained on Marin and (who they thought was) Kaoru. Even though they were at different tables.

"Well, this is awkward." Shiori said breaking the silence.

"Shut up." Marin shot back at her. Her bangs slightly covered her eyes while she rested her cheek on her right hand.

They watched as she twirled a spoon in her untouched yogurt.

"If your not going to eat that can I have it?" Raidon asked innocently.

Marin looked to her left and gave him sharp glare.

"Fine be that way." Raidon put his hands up in surrender.

Thursday came too soon. The date was just a day away and it was getting down to the wire.

All week long the cosplay for the Host Club had been a slight mix between a wedding planner and a designer. Even their guests had been put to work. _"Being of high breeding, they must have some qualities that we could use." _Kyoya thought as he assigned the eager girls to their host's tables and told them that there would be an activity at every table to do with their host.

"Don't worry Kaoru! We'll make this the best date you've ever gone on!" Tamaki said proudly spinning around with a tape measure tucked under the collar of his long white sleeved shirt. He twirled his way back to a group of girls who were looking giddily through vacationing, flowers, and restaurant catalogs.

"It'll be the only date you've ever been on." Hikaru smirked, fixing his black unbuttoned vest. Kaoru answered him with a playful jab in the ribs.

"_Did he forget that I was the one who set him up on a date with Haruhi…" _Kaoru thought. He looked at the club members and their appointments working diligently on _his_ date. _"Too bad there work will all be wasted. Maybe I should tell them…" _

"Hey guys, you don't have to do this. I've already-" Kaoru started when he was interrupted by two squealing girls who had ran over to him and his brother.

"Come on Kaoru!" One girl grabbed Hikaru's arm.

"Yeah, your brother picked out some really fantastic outfits for you!" The other grabbed his vacant arm.

Hikaru took the two girls by their hands and place them by his brother. "There you go." he smiled. "I'll meet you in there." He winked and started to walk away when Kaoru's hand shot out and grabbed his. Hikaru pulled Kaoru into a hug.

"Don't leave me Hikaru" Kaoru whispered.

"I would never to that"

"Then where are you going?" Kaoru whined.

"Just to get you something. Trust me, it's important." Hikaru whispered back.

"More important than me?" Kaoru had fake tears in his eyes.

"Never." Hikaru said tilting his brother's head upward.

"AAAAAHHHH! BROTHERLY LOVE!" Some random girls screamed.

Hikaru released Kaoru, smiled encouragingly at the dressing room doors. Kaoru nodded and turned back to the stunned, bright red girls.

AH! WE ARE SO SORRY!" They shouted while bowing.

"It's okay." Kaoru said lifting their heads up. "I forgive you." He said slowly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed before fainting simultaneously.

Kaoru stepped over them and proceeded to the dressing room.

As soon as he entered into the dressing room a girl with shoulder length, slightly curled blonde hair and bright sapphire eyes took his hand and shook it violently. To his surprise she wasn't wearing a uniform or spoke Japanese (and she had an extremely powerful grip).

"Hello my name is Adeline Crusou. This is my assistant, and best friend, Angeline Rivvera. Say hello Angeline." She said hastily. Adeline had a strong Australian accent and seemed to be very controlling.

"Hello" Angeline whispered. She did not look up from her dark purple binder. She obviously didn't care about meeting Kaoru, or being anywhere near here in fact.

Adeline wore a black and white wide horizontal striped, long sleeved, loose dress. The sleeves stopped 1 inch above her wrist. She wore many small black chain necklaces that all held a rather large black key. Also a couple black bracelets around her wrist. To Kaoru her hat and shoes were the only two things that really brought this equisetic outfit together. A black beret that hung slightly off the back of her head that allowed her bangs could be seen. Her black nylons slid into a pair of leather black boots, but the tops were folded down to show a soft black and white pattern that left a slight Peter Pan impression.

"_She reminds me of someone…"_ Kaoru thought as Adeline released Kaoru's currently red hand.

Angeline on the other hand had light, wavy brown hair that cascaded down over her shoulders. She wore a light gray knit cardigan that was cut along with lace detailing beside the buttons in the front over a white collared shirt that was quiet slimming on her. She had on a black tie with a solid orange strip going down through the middle of it. Her dark blue skinny jeans look loose around her tiny legs. Black glossy heels were strapped to her slender feet. She would look at her white watch every once and awhile as if she were waiting for someone.

In other words both girls seemed very fashionable and knew possibly more than most designers at age…15 maybe 16 Kaoru guessed.

Kaoru squinted at Angeline for a second trying to see what was around her neck. It wasn't a necklace, no the middle piece was much to wide and long to be a bead.

"They're my glasses." Angeline said, she lifted up the sleek black glasses and put them on the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, so their connected to your necklace?" Kaoru asked innocently. _"Did she just read my mind?"_

Angeline gave him a look that asked 'Are you seriously asking me that?'. "They're eye glass holders. I only need my glasses when I'm reading."

"That's… cool." Was the only word that came to him to stop her from giving him that humiliating look. He should have known what a stupid eye glass holder was.

"I'm Kaoru-" He started to introduce himself.

"Hitachiin. I know. Good, you speak English. Now I don't have to speak Japanese. I mean I can. I just don't feel up to it today." Adeline said flitting her hand in the air dismissing the idea of speaking a foreign language. She turned walked over to a rack filled with different types of clothing and started to look through them. "I know everything about you, your family, and that cute little club you're part of. I even know who your girlfriend is." She smiled disturbingly

"_Well she seems nice… and creepy… and weird…"_ Kaoru thought as Adeline rambled on with Angeline still writing down something in her dark purple binder. _"She really does remind me of someone! Who though…? Oh come on! It's on the tip of my tongue!"_

"Kaoru, are you even listen?" Adeline put her hands on her hips as she snapped her fingers.

"Hm? What?"

"Oh. Okay. I get it. You think that I'm worthless. You think that you don't need any help from me because your mother is some famous designer. So that means you get a genetic fashion sense, right? " Adeline turned back to the rack.

"That's not what I meant! I didn't even-"

"Oh no, no of course it wasn't. Just like when Botan Akiyama's 2003 handkerchief and vest collection didn't mean to look like a two year old drew on them -Angeline I think we need some vests in here preferably… oh lets try a brown, a black, and… eh, why not, a light reddish orange." She said tilting her head at Kaoru. "Yet, Kaoru. Here I am. Called by your own brother. I'm surprised that this isn't in the headlines already. 'Hitachiin Legacy Calls Upon Out-Of-Country Girls For Fashion Advice.'." Adeline laughed to her self.

"Hey I wasn't the one who called you out here!"

"Believe me, you would have."

"Scarlett?" Angeline asked emotionless.

Angeline's face went serious again as she scanned Kaoru from across the room.

"No. I think that would be a bit too much. I mean look at him." She walked over to Kaoru and grabbed him by his cheeks. His face looked like somewhat of a blow fish "I don't think he could pull it off."

"True. A button up with a slight vertical stitching then, I presume?" Angeline didn't look up from her book.

"Ah, you know me too well." Adeline beamed releasing Kaoru's cheeks. "Now, I've already picked something things out for you. I wasn't quite sure if they would… fit your lovely style." Adeline said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice as she looked over Kaoru's cosplay outfit.

"Wait, those girls said that Hikaru had some things picked out for me. Where's Hikaru?" Kaoru twin anxiety began to start.

"Calm down pretty boy. He just went to pick up some things in the other room. He'll be back in an hour."

"An hour!"

"Speaking of Hikaru his choices in outfits for you I have to say were…interesting. So I gave them a little tweak." Her sinister grin told Kaoru that his brother's designs had been put to rest. "Enough with all this talking! We're wasting precious time! You're date is in approximately…" Adeline looked over at Angeline.

"25 hours." Angeline answered her friend.

"25 hours and you haven't even found out where you're going, what you're eating, and, most importantly what you're going to wear yet." She grabbed him by his fore arm and literally swung him into one of the stalls.

The curtain shut tightly after him.

"Now I've put each outfits into their own pile. Make sure you put everything on right!" Adeline's voice giggled over the curtain challenging him.

"Alright." Kaoru called back._ "I doubt she'll have anything that I don't know how to put on." _The Hitachiins mother, being a designer, had made them wear some… intriguing things._ "Besides what are they doing in the boys changing room anyway?"_

Kaoru shook his head. That didn't matter now. This time tomorrow would be it. Their first _real_ date.

* * *

Marin sat on her bed as Mika and Shiori raided her closet.

"What about this one?" Mika held up a black skirt with a purple tank top and a white jacket.

"Mika they're going on a picnic not to meet his parents." Shiori grabbed the outfit. _"At least not yet."_

"Would you guys hurry up. I'm dying of boredom here." Marin fell backwards and sighed.

"Well we're trying but nothing seems to 'fit the occasion'" Shiori rolled her eyes as she imitated Riku from earlier at school that day.

"I have nothing! This whole date… idea… thing was ludicrous. What are we trying to prove here anyway?"

"Ludicrous?" Shiori asked sarcastically.

"Don't start with me-"

There was a rustle from the hall.

"Shiori, Mika! Get in the bathroom!" Marin pointed to a door.

Shiori and Mika looked at each other then back at Marin. "Together?" They said simultaneously.

Marin gave them a stern glare. They scuttled into the bathroom and closed the door right as the main door to the room whooshed opened.

"I'M HEEEERRREEE!" Akemi sung.

"Great…"

"So tell me." Akemi skipped over in her pink high heels and jumped onto Marin's bed. Her fluffy pink skirt made her look like a cupcake as she sat down. "Who's the unlucky guy that you get to torture?"

"Nobody who you know, Bulu."

"Oh, really? Try me." Akemi and Marin had a intense staring contest.

"Get on with it." Shiori coughed from the bathroom.

"Is that my darling little Shiori and Mika in there!" Akemi bounced from the bed leaving Marin to fall on her face where Akemi was just sitting.

She shuffled her way over to the bathroom and grabbed the two girls and started to hug them tightly. She was at least two heads taller than them thanks to her bright pink heals.

"Akemi!" Mika squealed, trying to scratch her way out.

"You're suffocating us!" Shiori wriggled.

She released the struggling girls "It's so kind of you to help Marin decide what to wear on her date, but I'm home now so you two can go now." Baku motioned for the door.

"No way. We're suppose to help Marin. She asked us not you." Shiori said going back to the closet, not taking the obvious hint to leave.

Bulu's face tightened for a second then she seemed to get tears in her eyes. Marin knew this trick. It was one Akemi would use when she wanted her way with their parents. "M-m-my own l-l-little sister does-s-sn't wa-a-ant me to help h-h-her? I just trying to be a-a-a good sis-s-ster. All I wanted to do was pick out something cute fo-o-or her date tomorrow-" She panted.

"Fine! Just stop crying!" Marin shouted.

"Okay." Akemi's tears suddenly disappeared and her face went from red back to it's original color. "So what do you have picked out already?"

"Nothing." Shiori's head dropped.

"Not a thing." Mika looked away ashamed.

"And how long have you been working on this?" Baku asked looking at her glittery nails.

"Ever since school got out." Shiori answered.

Baku looked at the clock that set on Marin's bed side table. "3 hours huh. Psh, worthless. Your lucky that I'm here now. I already know exactly the right outfit too."

"Wait! I don't wait anything pink, frilly, rainbow-ish… anything that you would wear! And-" Marin said panicking.

"Mari, I know your style." Baku said looking through her closet.

"_Again with the nickname…"_ Marin rolled her eyes.

"Wait a second when you came in here you said that all you wanted to do was pick out something for her date tomorrow. How did you know that her date was tomorrow?" Shiori questioned Akemi.

Bulu look at each girl. "Fine, I know everything."

"WHAT? Who are your resources? TELL ME NOW!" Marin pounced at her.

"Calm down." Akemi dodged Marin as she flew by. "Trust me Mari, you aren't the only one who skilled in the art of spying." she winked.

Marin stared wide eyed at Bulu. _"Who is she?"_

"Yeah, yeah. You're going out with that Hitachiin boy- very good choice I might add" she winked at Marin who blushed slightly but quickly corrected her behavior. "to the cherry blossom festival and your having a picnic so you don't want anything to formal. You don't want anything formal at all. You need something fun, but comfortable. Nice but not preppy. Something that says "Hey, look at me!" But in a calm, relaxing way…" Baku started to pull things out from the closet faster and faster.

"She's going to blow!" Mika shouted.

Shiori grabbed Marin out of the walk in closet as Mika slammed the door shut. They struggled to hold the bulging door closed.

A loud thump came from inside the closet.

"Haha! I've done it!" Akemi's muffled voice rang.

The three girls opened the door slowly and carefully.

Amazingly the closet wasn't a mess but it was cleaner than before (which was a miracle it's self). There wasn't a single piece of fabric on the ground.

"Whoa." Mika awed.

"I know it's spotless!" Marin's eyes were glued to the floor.

Shiori, wide eyed and mouth open, grabbed Marin by the chin and directed her to the gleaming outfit in Akemi's hand.

"I believe this is the out fit you were looking for." Baku announced proudly.

* * *

After many, many different colored vests, different hair products, and gagging Kaoru, they had ended up with no results.

"Why are so picky about everything?" Adeline shouted at Kaoru.

"Why is your hair so curly?" Kaoru shot back.

"That's it!" Adeline was about grab Kaoru by his throat when the ground started to rumble. Adeline fell into Kaoru's arms.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh no." Kaoru rolled his eyes, still holding Adeline in his arms.

"You people call yourselves designers!" Renge pointed at Adeline.

Adeline got up and pushed Kaoru away. "Yeah, I do. And who the heck are you?"

"Oh please, like you don't already know. I thought you said that you knew everything about the Host Club. Ha! I guess you were wrong." Renge said as she jumped off of her podium.

"Oh yes I remember now. Your Renge Hoshakuji. The Host Club's obsessive manager. Sorry I guess you slipped my mind…" Adeline said brushing her nails on the shoulder of her dress. "And may I ask what you are wearing?"

Renge wore a slightly different uniform than the rest of the girls here. It was still the same style except it was pink and red with little bows placed everywhere.

"What about my dress? The guys said that they liked it this morning!" Renge said spinning around giving Adeline a full tour of her dress.

Kaoru grunted, trying not to laugh. Renge had appeared to them earlier twirling around and annoying them as usual. She simply had asked for their opinion on her new dress.

"It looks great." Hikaru said grinning.

"Yeah, there's just one thing missing though…" Kaoru said with an identical grin.

"What do you mean something's missing?" Renge said a little offended.

"Hmmmm… We know! BOWS!" They said simultaneously.

"Every one knows that bows are in high fashion now." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, and we thought you knew these things." Kaoru shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk" They both wagged their fingers in Renge's face.

"_We were only joking though!" _He didn't think that she would actually explode with bows.

"Nothing it's just so… original." Adeline looked away.

"Original! I'll have you know that my Daddy-"

"Your daddy! I'll have you know that my Daddy is in Europe right now filming a multi-million dollar movie. And I'll give you one guess at who designing the costumes." Adeline smirked.

"Ha! I'd like to see that!" Renge shouted in disbelief.

"Alright Angeline give me the outlines!"

Angeline slid a tan book over to Adeline who stopped it with her foot. "See?" She said opening the book.

"Those don't even qualify as clearance items at *One Man's Find!"

"They don't have too! You don't even know the plot line of the movie-" Adeline went on.

Their fighting continued. Kaoru and Angeline just sat there.

"_Well, this is a complete waste of time. I wonder what Marin is doing right now. Something better than this probably. Anything would be better than this…"_ A sharp pain came from the back of his neck. "What the- oh, hi Angeline."

Angeline stood there with a pencil in her right hand and a large duffel bag in the other. "I had someone pick these up on the way here." She said handing him the bag.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked finding the zipper and slowly unzipping it.

"It's good enough for a picnic." Angeline leaned up against the wall and moved her hand through her hair like a model.

Kaoru peered into the bag. There was the clothes that he had picked out before hand. "How did you-"

"No charge. This time." Angeline grinned wickedly with a sharp gleam in her eyes.

Kaoru shuddered. _"She's like Kyoya-senpai in girl form…"_

"No. I am nothing like that moron you call mother." Angeline was back to writing in that dark purple book again.

"I didn't say you were." Kaoru looked at her in surprise. _"But I thought it…"_

"Come on. Let's get you to the hair department" Angeline close her book and put it under her arm. She walked over to a door that was a couple feet away and pulled it open.

"We have a hair department?"

Angeline look at his hair in disgust. "For your sake, let's hope so."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to get another chap up by tomorrow or Tuesday. Who knows what school might throw at me though... =/**

***One Man's Find is not a real store. Think of it like a Dollar store. =)**

**PS I dedicate my character Adeline to my friend Madeline who lives in Australia. (See ya this summer! Maybe...)XD**


	32. Second Thoughts?

**Hi people! I wanted this too be longer but I have many, many other stupid things that I have to do before Monday. Ugh...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kaoru, it's now or never!" Hikaru shouted into their bathroom while sitting on the bed.

"I'm not ready yet!" Kaoru's muffled voice came from behind the bathroom door.

"Knock, Knock!" Adeline threw open the main door to the room. Today she wore a red, black, and gray plaid skirt that had a black ruffle along the hem which flared out. Her gray long sleeved shirt carried a rather large bow on her left shoulder. The necklace that hung around her neck had tiny silver bows hanging from it. She seemed that the theme for her today was bows because her nylons ran down her legs and into black shoes with white heels and vast red bows on both of them. Her curly blonde hair had been pulled back into a messy side bun. Only two curls had been released from the bun and were hanging, one on each side of her slim face. Another humongous red bow was placed on top of the bun. "Is he ready, yet?"

"What's with the bows?" Hikaru asked wide eyed.

"Oh, it's all part of my new collection. Your obnoxious dimwitted manager tried to pull this off yesterday, and fail… horribly. So I took this opportunity and worked all night on this" she said spinning around on her heel. "and many others!"

Hikaru laughed as he got up from his place on the bed. "Spin around for me again."

"Do you like it?" Adeline said slowly turning. "I think it's brilliant and stunning."

"More like daring."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. What is it made of?" Hikaru asked while touching the giant red bow in her hair.

"It's wool blended" Adeline grinned. She loved it when people asked questions about her work.

* * *

Kaoru splashed water onto his face. _"Alright. You can do this. No. This isn't a dream." _ He almost wished it was though. The thought of letting someone else into their lives was dangerous and frightening to him._ "What if she sets me up and isn't even home? It's possible… And what if she's in a dress and looks so adorable that I faint!" _ Kaoru reached over for the hand towel to dry his face. _"Tamaki wouldn't let that happen though. Well there's no stopping her from looking beautiful, but the fainting and being set up…no."_ He put the towel down on the counter, fixed his shirt, smoothed his hair, and took one last look in the mirror.

"_Here we go…"_

* * *

"You threw all of this together last night?"

"Yup! Angeline helped too of course, but I made the final decision." The sound of the door opening stop their conversation.

"Well?" Kaoru said after awhile. "You guys are creeping me out. Say something!"

"Where… is…your…vest." Adeline asked through gritted teeth.

"I didn't like it so I'm not wearing it." Kaoru folded his arms and looked away from Adeline.

"I flew all the way here from Australia only to be told that you don't like my designs!" She fumed. "I don't think so. This better be all so kind of sick joke!

"Life is full of disappointments." He said simply.

"Get back in that bathroom and put on the right-" Hikaru's hand touched Adeline's shoulder as he passed by her with a huge smile upon his face.

"Did you pick this out?" he asked as he skimmed over Kaoru's unbuttoned dark blue with thin white vertical lined shirt that barely covered his elbow. Under he wore a plain white V-neck shirt. His dark jeans were held by a brown belt. Angeline said that his shoes weren't called anything special except the classic slip on shoe. Kaoru just went with what she said. She looked like she knew what she was doing. _"Possibly more than Adeline." _He thought as he looked over her outfit.

"Yeah, Angeline approved it. What's with the bows?" He asked fearing what Angeline would look like when they got down stairs.

"Angeline. I should have known… Oh! It's part of my new designs-" Adeline's smile returned but then disappeared as her phone beeped. "Later! We gotta go now if we want to review that plan."

"Wait! You know about"

"the plan?" Kaoru finished his brother's sentence.

Adeline shook her head and laughed as she stalked over to the twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other with slightly frightened faces.

"My dear Hitachiins." She said coming between them and putting one of her arms around each of their shoulders. "It's like you don't know _us _at all."

"We don't." Hikaru said bluntly.

"Us?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh my, looks like you need to ask Angeline some questions about our past." Her cyaniding smile did not disappear as she lead them down the stairs.

* * *

When they finally had made it down stairs they saw that Angeline was curled up on one of the black leather couches with a book that probably came from one of the nearby bookcases and was already half way through it.

Kaoru sighed in relief when he saw that she had only one bow. She had on a magenta hoodie that had ribbed banding along the sleeves and hem with white drawstrings for the hood, over a white and dark blue stripped shirt. A small brown belt hung loose around her waist. Brown nylons came down from her short dark brown shorts and into her pair of high knitted dark blue and white boots. A small brown bow started her wavy side ponytail.

She looked up from the book that she was reading to watch them enter the room. A hint of a smile might have been present. "Took you long enough."She said pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose as she sat up properly.

"Looks like we had a change in wardrobe." Adeline sat down next to her best friend as the twins made their way to the other couch that was across the coffee table. "Would you like to explain?"

"You don't like it?" Angeline raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure what I think of it." Adeline folded her arms and pouted.

Angeline reached over into her backpack and pulled out a dark purple laptop. Her fingers tapped on the keyboard for awhile as Adeline rambled on about how best friends are suppose to tell each other these kind of things and how their business would never thrive if they kept secrets from each other.

Angeline gently thrusted the laptop into Adeline's lap and pointed to something on the screen.

"Oh." was all Adeline said. Her blue eyes were enormous in disbelief. "Wow."

"What?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Angeline took the laptop away from the paralyzed Adeline and put it onto the coffee table for them to see her work.

"That's me in the dressing room yesterday!" Kaoru's jaw dropped simultaneously with his brother as they saw what was under the picture of Kaoru.

" You made 830302.7284 yen from this outfit!" Kaoru asked.

"Over night!" Hikaru gasped.

"Well not just this one outfit. I made different designs using this one. What do you think I was doing while you were slowly putting on your clothes? You see, many people liked this piece, top seller," She said motioning to Kaoru "and have already been asking for it. That's a good 83030.2728 yen right there. Then we have the companies and factories that want to sell and make this design in their stores. 332121.0913 there. And last, but not least, we have the movies and designers who say, and I quote 'is an new quirky way to catch the audiences attention.' doubt it… and 'it's sets a new bar of characteristic to fashion industries.' 415151.3642 yen. Personally I think that they're all being childish and unreal. I mean it's really quite… plain."

"830302.7284 yen…"Adeline mumbled.

The twins sat in shock. _"I"m wearing a 830302.7284 yen outfit right now..." _Kaoru thought astonished.

"If you want it. If we do sell it, then we loose this design all together." Angeline said while rubbing her eye and yawning. Kaoru and Hikaru then noticed the bags under her eyes.

"_I don't think that Adeline had anything to do with her new clothing line last night."_ Hikaru thought.

Adeline shook her head. "Loose the line? No way! Angeline you didn't already agree to this did you? Please tell me you didn't!" She shook the tired Angeline by the shoulders.

She just stared blankly back at her.

"Oh good! You scared me!" Adeline pulled Angeline into a hug.

The front door suddenly busted open. "We're here!" Tamaki sung.

Each of the club member's filed into the room one by one.

Hikaru noticed that as soon as Kyoya entered the room, Angeline pushed Adeline away, slammed her laptop shut, and stuffed it into her bag all in one swift move.

"_What was that?"_

"Hi Adeline! Hi Angeline! Look who I brought!" Honey jumped off from Mori's shoulders and held Usa-chan in Adeline's face.

"He's so cute!" Adeline said playing with one of Usa's ears.

Mori leaned up against the entrance to the room as Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyoya took the rest of the empty arm chairs.

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked

"Yeah. I thought we were meeting at her house." Kaoru said in the same touchy tone as Hikaru.

"_We_ thought that you might need some help getting ready. But now we now know that you were already…taken care of." Kyoya said looking at Angeline who glared back at him.

"Hello, Ootori. Long time, no see." She said glaring over her glasses.

"It's nice to see you again, Angeline. Adeline." He acknowledged them both with a nod. He seemed to be trying to be nice, but there was a slight hint of irritation in his voice.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes." Kyoya and Angeline hissed.

"Oh no…" Adeline scooted away from Angeline.

The whole room went silent as Kyoya and Angeline seemed to be having a telepathic conversation.

"Let's get on with it. Not every one has free time here." Angeline said to the group but mostly towards Kyoya.

"Yeah, o-okay." Tamaki stuttered regaining sense. He went on reviewing the plan with the others. "So does every one know what to do?"

"Yes sir!" Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Adeline saluted.

"Then let's do this thing!" Tamaki shouted almost knocking over the table.

"Senpai!"

* * *

Kaoru gradually made his way up the cobble stone path thinking about what to say. He felt sick to his stomach. He looked behind him to see the limo that his friends sat in. Most likely watching intently.

He looked down at the chocolates in his hand. _"She doesn't seem like the flower type, I hope… what if she is! I need to go back!"_ He turned around only to receive one buzz from his pocket. _"Right. No retreating."_ Why was this so hard for him? He was a member of the Ouran High School Host Club! This should be a piece of cake.

He turned toward the door again. It seemed to be further away. He started to panick. _"Why is it getting further away? AAAHHHH! I'm going to pass out. I'm hallucinating!" _Buzz. _"Oh yeah, I was walking backwards." _ He continued toward the door. When he finally made it onto the lush patio and toward the white doors. He felt his heart pounding under his thin white shirt.

* * *

There he was. About to knock on her door. Put the plan into action. His fist raised. Ready to knock.

"Knock! Knock you fool!" Shiori had grabbed Riku's shirt collar and was shaking him back and forth.

"Shi-or-iiii!" Riku choked.

They were watching from behind some of the bushes on the side of Marin's lawn.

"Why won't he knock? What is he afraid of?" Raidon asked watching Kaoru intently.

Mika wasn't watching Kaoru though. She was watching a hold different place. There was a suspicious black limo down the street. _"They have the same plan as us…or worse. They know!"_ Mika reached into her dark skinny jean's pockets frantically and pulled out her phone.

"What?" Marin's voice answered.

"We have company."

"What?" Marin said for the second time.

"Down the street to the right, but don't look out the window. Devil #2 is out side the door debating whether to knock or run."

Marin laughed. _"Oh, Kaoru. Stupid, pitiful Kaoru…" _

"Okay, we'll just give them what they want then."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

"Marin your not making any sense-" The line went dead. Mika rolled her eyes in frustration. She looked over at Raidon who only shrugged.

* * *

"What is he waiting for!"

"I don't know." a feminine voice answered.

"I wasn't asking you!"

Both voices went silent as they watched Kaoru out of the sleek gray Acura's windshield.

"He will, sometime. His friends won't let him retreat." the woman's voice assured.

"Of course they won't." the shadow said hoarsely. "He can't."

* * *

**This Shadow person is really creeping me out...**

**Review please! DO IT OR DIE! Is what Marin would say right about... now. Go. =D**

**Yen to American dollars**

**830302.7284 = $10,000**

**83030.2728 = $1,000**

**332121.0913 = $4,000**

**415151.3642 = $5,000**


	33. Cell Phone Ring Tones Equal Annoying?

**Hello and welcome to another chapter! (trumpets sounding triumphantly)**

**Before you start reading, I'd just like to thank some of my readers who put Kaoru/Marin under their favorite pairings! I never thought that that would happen! =D**

**Now onto the story.**

* * *

_What is that idiot doing?"_ Shiori thought furiously from behind a bush. They had been sitting there while Kaoru stood frozen. His fist only a couple inches away from the door.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Riku groaned lying down on his back. His neck still showed signs of where Shiori had 'attacked' him.

Shiori turned to Mika and nodded.

Mika pulled her cell phone out of her dark skinny jeans and for the second time today.

* * *

Marin was leaning up against the other side of the door. Every once and a while she would peek out side window to make sure that he was still there.

She pulled the white curtain to the side a little to see him still posed with the same stupid expression on his face. _"We'll never get there before dark."_

Suddenly _Aeroplane_ by Red Host Chili Peppers sounded from Marin's jean's pocket echoing in the silent house.

"What the!" Marin jumped. She scrambled to grab her vibrating phone. The phone fell from her hands and made a loud crashing noise as it slid across the marble floor and under a low side desk.

"Great" Marin said walking over to the vibrating ruckus. She laid on her stomach trying to fit her hand under the desk, but the phone was to far away.

Suddenly, a tip from an umbrella hit the phone and slid it out all in one swift move. The phone was still vibrating and playing _Aeroplane _ like there was no tomorrow.

"There you are Miss Hiroshi."

Marin looked up to see none other than the marvelous Kiyoshi. "I didn't know that you liked music such as Red Hot Chili Peppers_._"

"I don't. It was Raidon." Marin rolled her eyes._" I guess this is what Raidon was doing when he stole my phone today."_

"How do you know about them?"

"I don't." Kiyoshi smirked. "Going somewhere nice?"

"Not that I know of." Marin mimicked him on the night that her new phone had arrived.

"Well then, I wish you the best of luck with that Hitachiin boy."

"Thanks." Marin said dusting herself off even though the floor was perfectly clean. "Wait! How did you know that-" Kiyoshi was gone though. "Great. The whole school knows, my family knows, and now the butler knows-" Marin stopped in mid sentence to look down at the annoying device.

"Hello?" Marin snapped.

"Shiori says to just open the door and have him fall on his face." Mika whispered into the phone.

"Sounds good."

"Good luck!"

"Oh, wait! Could you do me a favor?" Marin asked.

"That depends…"

"Hit Raidon for me, HARD." Marin said looking out the window where her friends were.

"Okay!" Mika said giddily. There was a loud thump. Raidon's muffled high pitched squeal could be heard followed up with Shiori's strongly expressed silence signal that had another low thump and squeal emitting from Raidon.

The bush moved back and forth violently.

"Was that good?"

Marin laughed "Perfect."

"Alright good luck then!"

Marin slipped her phone back into her pocket and straightened her thigh length shirt. "Here goes nothing." she whispered under her breath as she tucked an auburn curl behind her ear.

* * *

"…do it…do it…" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Honey chanted with their noses pressed up against the window.

"That's not going to make him go any faster." Haruhi said as she dipped another cracker into a bowel of gray stuff. "Mmmhhh. What this stuff?" She asked between crunches.

"That would be a fine tomato and spicy onion dip." Kyoya said from behind a fairly large book.

"That's funny. It's not spicy at all." Haruhi said still chewing.

"Wait for it." Angeline said clicking away at her laptop. She and Adeline were seated as far away as possible from the group.

"Huh?-" Suddenly Haruhi's face went a deathly shade of crimson.

"Get Haruhi some water! NOW!" Tamaki order trying to cradle the gasping Haruhi.

"Here!" Honey shoved a small crystal glass in Tamaki's hand.

Water splashed onto her face.

"What are you doing!" Haruhi choked, sitting up.

Mori poured her another glass and gave it to her. She gulped it down without hesitation and eagerly held out the glass for him to pour more.

"You better catch your breath before you drowned your self." Adeline put down her sketch pad and looked over at Angeline's laptop. "It need more of a…" Adeline snapped her fingers, searching for the word.

"Ruffle?" Kyoya asked.

"Ah-ha!" Adeline's blue eyes lit up. "Yes, thank you Kyoya!"

"Mind your own business." Angeline shot at Kyoya. "I was just about to add some along with draping over the waist."

"BRILLIANT!" Adeline screamed.

Angeline smirked at Kyoya as if to say _"See I'm still better than you."_

Kyoya returned her gaze while slid his glasses back up over his nose. _"Really? How's your marketing manager doing? Kiro Shasima, correct? Is he still-"_

Angeline stiffened. _"That is none of your concern!"_

Kyoya grinned. _"Oh, so he is still in that-"_

"_I told you before. Leave me and my business ALONE!"_ Angeline eyes were fierce.

Kyoya smiled to himself. _"I win."_

Everyone except the two shivered.

"What just happened?" Hikaru whispered.

"I don't know." Haruhi coughed, her face was slowly recovering back to normal.

"Scary…" Honey whimpered.

"Is he still standing there?" Mori's low voice broke the awkward silence.

As Angeline and Kyoya went back to their work, the rest pushed their noses against the window just in time to watch the door swing open and Kaoru stagger back.

* * *

"Hey pretty boy. Ready?" Marin asked.

Kaoru's eyes widened. Marin had on a long white button up shirt that had tiny light dots on it. The shirt's long sleeves that could possibly go to her elbow were rolled up and button only a couple inches up her upper arm. Underneath she wore a gray cami. Dark denim skinny jeans strode out from under her shirt and landed into a pair of white converse. Akemi had begged her not to wear the converse or to not leave her hair only in a side pony tail.

"Please, oh please, oh please!" Akemi was on her knees holding up a pair of 6 inch heels and a brush.

"No way in heck!" Marin folded her arms and looked away stubbornly.

In the end Marin had left a sobbing Bulu in her room as the rest of the group had migrated outside.

"Kaoru?" Marin raised an eyebrow. He wasn't dressed to bad, but she could tell that he had definitely had some help.

BUZZ

Kaoru shook his head. "Here." He said handing her the chocolates.

Marin stared at them.

"What?" Kaoru questioned.

"Are they dark?"

"Is what dark?"

"Are they dark chocolates?" Marin folded her arms and leaned up against the door frame.

Kaoru looked down at the box. "It's a surprise."

Marin looked amused. "Good."

"Well aren't you going to take them?"

"No. Why would I do that?"

Kaoru seemed confused. "Why wouldn't you?"

"So we can eat them when we get there you baka! Plus I'm not carrying them. And if I leave them in here they'll be thrown away in the next 5 minutes probably." Marin tapped him on the head. "Let's go." She said as she descended from the door then turned around to lock it.

* * *

"Wow, look at her." Tamaki breathed. "The devil in disguise."

"Now that is a girl that we could use. If only she were taller." Adeline sighed.

Hikaru didn't say anything. He wouldn't be fooled. _"No matter how well she dresses she's still an evil serpent!"_

The limo started off and headed down the street with Hikaru's face pressed up against the back window watching the two little figures of Marin and Kaoru turn the corner and following them up the sidewalk.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru mumbled.

"Is he okay?" Adeline asked.

"In short. They have separation issues." Haruhi said bluntly.

* * *

"They're on the move, sir." The woman said. Her pale face glowed in the dim light of what seemed to be a _.

"Finally." said the hoarse voice.

The Mission Impossible theme song broken the silence.

"What the heck is that!"

"It seems to be your phone, sir."

"I don't remember putting it on that ring tone!" The figure stirred but didn't find what it was looking for. "Don't just sit there like the idiot you are! Answer it!"

The woman opened the glove compartment. She pulled out a sleek black cell phone and flipped it open while putting it on speaker phone. "Yes?"

"Cherry Blossoms on the South end." A hard voice came from the other line.

"Why would they do that?"

"Why are you asking me?" The man seemed to be trying to keep his voice down.

"Where are you?" She asked

"Where you put me ever since-" he was cut off by someone behind him.

"Hey T! Can I have a strawberry smoothy.?"

"Ofcourse, anything else?"

"Nope! I'll be in the pool when it's ready!"

"Are you in a secure place?" The woman asked.

"Not at this moment." He said through gritted teeth.

The woman smiled showing her straight white teeth that glowed in the dimness of the car. "I'll call you when we're there. Meanwhile, have fun making strawberry smoothies."

"I swear Rin. When this is over-"

"When this is over we will all be a bit more richer." The hoarse voice came over the phone.

The man stiffened. "Yes sir."

* * *

Marin and Kaoru had actually a good time walking to the cherry blossoms. Running, chasing, pushing each other into the street, etc.

Marin was sure glad that she had chosen her converse over the heels.

When they had made it to the cherry blossom festival there were so many people there that Kaoru had almost lost Marin twice.

"_This is what we get for not coming earlier."_ Marin sighed.

Kaoru kept on walking. "You coming?"

Marin looked at Kaoru questionably. "Where? There's no where _to_ go."

"Stop whining and come on!" He said continuing forward.

"What are we even going to eat? I didn't pack anything."

"Just like you said. Chocolates." Kaoru smiled.

Marin stopped. "I'm serious Kaoru. If we have nothing to do, then let's just go back."

Kaoru turned around and walked back to her. "I thought you said you liked surprises."

"Of course I do, when I know what the surprise is!" Marin folded her arms and looked up at him.

"Well then come on." He said picking her up and swinging her onto his back.

"Kaoru! Put me down!" Marin said clinging to the back of his neck.

As he started to run down hill, Marin noticed that she didn't have to hold on so tightly. Plus she might choke him if she squeezed any tighter. As she let go someone started screaming and laughing obnoxiously. _"Who the is that idiot and why won't they shut up?"_ It was when her cheeks started hurting from a huge cheesy grin that she realized it was her who was the obnoxious idiot.

"Marin, you have to stop. I can't run, laugh, and carry you all at the same time! I just don't work that way." Kaoru laughed as he slowed down into a walk.

Marin rested her chin in the middle of his head. "You better get use to then."

* * *

"THAT'S SO CUTE!" Tamaki and Adeline squealed at the same time.

"WHAT IS HE DOING!" Hikaru fumed. "BUZZ HIM AGAIN!"

"Why?" Honey asked innocently.

"BECAUSE HE'S RUINING EVERYTHING!" Hikaru screamed pulling on his hair.

"Well you seem really calm today." Haruhi smirked.

"This is ridiculous! He's suppose to be on a fake date. Not playing around!"

"Ah, love! Isn't a curious thing?" Tamaki sighed leaning on Haruhi's head.

"Is this limo really big enough for all eight of us to be moving around so much?" Haruhi asked, her bangs covering her eyes thanks to Tamaki's arm.

"He's not in love!" Hikaru shouted at Tamaki.

* * *

"She's just a really good actor!" Shiori slapped Riku up side his head. "You've seen her in action before!"

"Well yeah." Riku coughed. "But she's never been so…"

"Happy." Mika whispered.

"Argh! She just playing her part. You'll see. Right Raidon?" Shiori returned to her binoculars.

"Yeah, just wait." Raidon's eyes hadn't left Marin and Kaoru ever since they left her house.

* * *

"Okay well, we made all the way down here now what's your plan Mr. Fox?" Marin asked still on his back.

"There is no plan."

"Really?" Marin smiled even though he couldn't see it.

"Okay, well there is one tiny thing."

"Uh, huh…" Marin urged.

"Alright, you see that tree over there." Kaoru pointed to a dozen cherry blossom trees.

"No, I can't seem to find it. Is it by that other identical cherry blossom tree? Oh wait I think I see it! No, that's just another cherry blossom tree." Marin joked sarcastically.

"Well then I guess your just going to have to wait."

"Then let's get going! Faster horse! Faster!" Marin shouted as Kaoru started running again.

* * *

Marin jumped off of Kaoru's back when they had made it to the trees. Barely anyone was around. There was the occasional couple walking by or a family playing games. Nosey teenagers spying on them… other than that, they were alone.

"I still don't see the surprise."

"That's because were not there yet."

"Ugh, how much more walking?" Marin whined

"Excuse me? As far as I remember you didn't walk a step." Kaoru laughed.

"Okay you have a point. Let's go. I'm starving!"

"This way Madame." Kaoru said offering her his arm.

"Thank you Monsieur." Marin said taking his arm.

As they walked Marin had realized that she had never really been to a cherry blossom festival. She had heard Akemi talk about going there on dates, but that was about it. How ironic it was for her to be here with the one of the two people in the world who she disliked the most and might be having an amazing time with.

"Look." Kaoru pointed straight ahead.

Marin averted her gaze from the trees to find a small picnic blanket laid out delicately under a beautiful cherry blossom tree with petals covering the bright green grass. In other words it looked just like all of the other trees, there was just something about it that made it more… special than the rest.

"Come on." Kaoru smiled taking Marin's hand and leading her over to the blanket.

* * *

**AAAWWWEEE! **

**Like I said before. Not so good with the romance stuff. ANYWAY, please review! =D Oh and I put up a link to a picture that pretty much looks like what I imagine the cherry blossoms to look like on my profile. So go see it!**

**Who do you think the mysterious people are? I don't think that I've given you any humongous clues yet but you should be able to figure out who at least one of them are! NO, I will not tell you if you are right! =P**

**Review. Please. Preferably...NOW.**


	34. Where Did You Go?

**It sure has been a long time, right? Sorry I've been fliming a couple movies and haven't had time to write very much. There should be regular updates from now on though! =D**

**Thanks for waiting. Now on to the story!**

* * *

"What is taking her so long?" Raidon leaned against a cherry blossom tree.

"Calm down it's only been 15 minutes." Shiori said calmly sitting on a red and black plaid blanket sipping on a greenish drink. "Why the rush?"

"She usually doesn't take this long! I don't understand why she can't ask him a few questions, slap him across the face, and get the heck out of there!"

"Oooo... is someone jealous of a certain Hitachiin, hmmmm?" Riku appeared, hanging upside down on one of the tree's branches swinging back and forth.

"I hope that branch breaks." Raidon mumbled.

"Apple?" Mika held up an apple slice toward Raidon as she stuffed one in Riku's grinning mouth.

She had a small amount food laid neatly out on a small portable table.

"_I will never understand the way she works…"_ Raidon thought as he nodded his thanks to Mika and took and small apple slice.

"Riku what are they doing now?" Shiori called up to him.

"I don't know, probably the same thing that they were doing when you asked 3 minutes ago." Riku mumbled between chews.

Shiori was silent. Everyone could feel her annoyance as she brought the cup up to her mouth.

"Fine." Riku groaned as he swung himself upward back onto his perch on one of the higher branches. He pushed a couple branches away from his view of Marin and Kaoru.

* * *

"Eye spy with my little eye something pink." Kaoru said lying down looking up into the tree's branches.

"Cherry blossom." Marin said bluntly, lying on her stomach picking at some grass.

"Yeah. You're turn."

"I spy with my little eye something… green."

"The grass?"

"Yup."

"I spy with my little eye something pink."

"Cherry blossom."

"Yes." Kaoru groaned.

"You've done cherry blossom's 5 times. Pick something else." Marin sighed in annoyance as she rolled over to grab another dark chocolate. Kaoru had made a mental note to thank Kyoya for them later. Or maybe it was Angeline who had made sure the chocolates were dark… he didn't care. All that he cared about was that his 'romantic date' with Marin was going down hill, and fast.

"I can't it's your turn." Kaoru said bluntly.

"Lovely." Marin moaned. "I spy something brown."

"Chocolate."

"Wow. You're good." Marin rolled her eyes as she popped the chocolate in her mouth.

* * *

"Why aren't they bonding?" Tamaki shouted. Hikaru and Honey threw themselves on him, covering his mouth.

The Host Club, Adeline, and Angeline were semi-hidden behind a bush that wasn't to far from the picnic. Families were already looking at the obnoxious teens shuffling their children pass them.

"Do you want to give us away?" Hikaru whispered.

Tamaki somehow broke through their grip and pointed at the awkward couple who seemed to be creeping further away from each other every couple seconds. "Look at them! They look like they hardly know each other!"

"They don't know each other." Kyoya said, leaning against a cherry blossom tree.

Tamaki didn't know how to answer that. "Well, sure they do. They… and… what about…um…."

"Looks like the cat's got his tongue." Haruhi raised an eye brow at Tamaki's rambling.

"I agree with Tamaki!" Adeline said standing up from her seat on the grass and brushed her self off. Adeline and Angeline had been sitting back to back using each other as a back rest. "Let's get some action out there!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"What?" Adeline titled her head to the right.

"Kaoru is quiet capable of taking care of the situation." Kyoya lowered his book. _"It seems to me that he's been wanting to take advantage of this for a long time."_

"I disagree with _you_." Angeline sat cross legged with a sketch book in the center of her legs.

"Don't you always." Kyoya cunning smiled.

Angeline looked up at him with disapproving eyes. "I know that Adeline and I have only been here for a couple days but from what I've heard and found about this Marin character is that if she gets… bored, then she will leave."

"Talking isn't boring." Honey said sitting down next to Angeline.

"Are you kidding me? Just listen to them! They need some thing to give them a little… push." Adeline giggled.

"That's ridiculous!" Tamaki exclaimed as he stomped up to Adeline.

"How so Mr. Blonde?" Adeline put her hands on her hips.

"You're blonde too!" Tamaki said fiercely as he flip a strand of Adeline's blonde hair off of her shoulder.

Adeline's eyes grew wide. "Oh no- don't ever touch me."

"Like this?" Tamaki poked her in the arm.

"No like this." Adeline reached up and poked him in the forehead.

"Guys! Be quite!" Hikaru whispered.

While Tamaki and Adeline argued Angeline had taken the opportunity to devise a plan.

"Honey could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Angeline. What is it?" Honey looked at her with wide eyes.

"I need you to quietly go over to Kaoru and tell him that it's time to play a new game."

"Okay!" Honey said eagerly. "What game?"

Angeline thought for a second. "20 questions."

"Yay! Okay I"ll be right back!"

"Wait, there's one more thing."

"Huh?"

"Try not to be seen, even by us and tell Kaoru that there's another design he can have if this goes over well. You can handle that right?"

"Aye, aye!" Honey darted off into the trees.

Angeline looked down at her sketch book again.

"Always have to have it your way."

"I could say the same thing to you." Angeline didn't look up at Kyoya who was towering over her expectantly.

He laughed, amused at her answer as he looked down at her drawing. _"Architecture. She hasn't changed…"_

* * *

"What do you think? Birds?" Marin guessed as they watched a bush jerk violently back and forth.

"I'm going to go with raccoons." Kaoru's eyes narrowed.

"SSSSPPPPTTTT! Kaoru!" a voice came from up in the branches.

Kaoru reluctantly look up into the tree to find Honey sitting on one of the branches. _"How the heck did he get there?" _He quickly glanced back at Marin. She sat still in same position seeming to try and decide on whether to stay there and enjoy the commotion from a distance or go closer. She had a gleam in her eye that reminded him of a playful kitten.

Kaoru laughed under his breath.

"SSSSPPPPTTTT!"

Kaoru returned his gaze back up at Honey. "What?" He mouthed.

"Angeline said that it's time for you to play another game." Honey whispered.

"What game?" Kaoru asked still mouthing the words.

"Um… hold on. She told me the name of it. Wait! No that wasn't it…"

Kaoru rolled his eyes. Nearby he could see Mori hidden in a tree's shadow.

Mori held up 10 fingers then flashed them twice.

"_Twenty questions? I thought we were fine just playing I Spy."_

"15 questions I think… maybe it was 17 questions…"

"20 questions." Kaoru whispered.

"Yeah, that! She also said something about another design that she wouldn't mind you borrowing." Honey whispered in excitement.

"_Angeline may be quiet and timid, but she sure knows how to get somebody to do what she wants."_

"Fine."

"Um, Kaoru? Where did Marin go?"

"WHAT?" Kaoru turned around quickly to find him self alone on the blanket.

After a few minutes of searching, Honey jumped down from the tree. "Did you find her?" He asked as he made his way over to the half empty chocolate box. Mori had joined the two boys and had leaned against the tree.

"If I knew then I wouldn't be here." Kaoru said hastily looking for his missing date.

* * *

"GO MARIN! GO!" Raidon was now in the tree shaking Riku back and forth.

"W-w-w-here I-I-I-is s-s-she g-g-goi-ng-ng-ng?" Riku asked while being shook.

Mika looked like she was hugging the tree as she watch Marin make her way up the hill and towards them. "Is she coming to see us?"

Shiori hadn't moved at all. She sat in her same tea sipping position. "Where do you think she's going?"

"She's given up and she's coming back to us!" Raidon said excitedly.

"You have been gone for a long time Raidon." Shiori smirked.

"Wait I hear music!" Mika squealed at the familiar tune up beat annoying tune.

* * *

"_Darn it, she's gone!" _Angeline threw her pencil down.

"I see you still have the same temper too."

"What temper?"

"Didn't I say that it wouldn't be any good to go over there?" Kyoya said satisfactorily.

"How would you have known that she would have left?" Angeline's eyes narrowed.

"The same way you did but I've had some personal contact with her to know her timing in impeccable."

"What do you mean?"

"She's has a pattern. But that's for Kaoru to find out."

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Kyoya looked down at Angeline who sighed, picked up her pencil and put it behind her ear.

* * *

"I don't believe this." Kaoru sat down against the trunk of the cherry blossom in defeat.

"Amazing huh?" Honey swallowed a mouthful of chocolates and reached for another. Honey's eyes grew big with realization "You've never been ditched, right?"

"This is the second time and the first time was her also." Kaoru sighed.

"Do you hear music?" Honey asked.

"Wha-"

"NO! SHHHH! It sounds like… MR. CONOSUTO!" Honey jumped onto Mori's shoulders and they headed hastily towards the music

"Mr. Conosuto?" Kaoru had nothing better to do now that the date was over. He got up and left his things there.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Typical Marin... Ah, what shall they do with her?**

**Review. Please. Thank you. =D**


	35. Lost and Found?

**Do you remember my last excuse when I said that I was filming a lot of movies. Well this time I was editing all of them. If it makes anything better I entered one of my movies into a contest and I'm pretty sure that it's going to win. (I so humble right?) XD Well I'm SOOOOOOO kinda sorry.**

**On with the story! **

* * *

"1632 yen says that we'll be eating ramen at 7." Raidon bet from his seat on a branch under Riku's perch.

"2040 says 6:30" Raidon laid comfortably in one of the top branches.

"I put 3263 on that the date isn't over." Shiori sipped her tea slowly.

"DEAL" Raidon and Riku agreed.

Shiori grinned slyly while Mika tried to hold back from laughing.

"What do you know that we don't?" Riku open one of his eyes.

"Like we would tell you." Shiori smirked.

Riku suddenly hung upside down from his branch in front of Mika. "Are you really going to lie to your best friend with amazing hair?"

"You also have poor health." Mika giggled as she shoved an apple in his mouth.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see a person walking up the hill on the opposite from them.

"I do believe that we will be leaving soon. Better give me the yen now. Cash only please." Raidon raised an eyebrow.

Riku swung back onto his original seat on his branch. "Keep your shirt on Casanova. It's still only 6:48. I still have time."

"Guys…" Mika mumbled.

"Yeah right." Shiori scoffed.

"Um, hey…"

"Are you kidding? Have you met her?" Riku argued.

"Hey…"

"There's no way she'll-" Raidon was cut off by an apple hitting him on the side of his head.

"People, look!" Mika pointed to the speck known as Marin disappearing over the hill.

"What?" Riku and Raidon shouted simultaneously.

"Cash only please." Shiori smirked.

* * *

"Uh-huh, okay, alright thank you." Angeline snapped her phone shut and lean over to Adeline. "We have a move."

"Let's get going then!" Adeline jumped up and pulled Angeline off the ground. Adeline pulled Angeline over to Kaoru and grabbed his arm as they passed.

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked trying to keep up with Adeline's speed.

"It's not over yet." Adeline smiled.

"What?" Kaoru stopped abruptly. "What do you mean it's not over yet?"

"Angeline." Adeline prodded.

"Over that hill there's a fair." Angeline told him.

"She didn't really leave him?" Tamaki appeared on Kaoru's right side.

"Where did you-" Kaoru looked at Tamaki confused.

"He still has a chance?" Honey asked from Kaoru's left.

"Exactly. You should hurry though if you want to catch her." Kyoya answered.

"So go, go, go!" Adeline beamed pushing Kaoru in the direction to the fair.

"_Why is she so loud?"_ Haruhi thought.

"Wait, there's probably hundreds of people there. How will he find her?"

"Try looking for something that she may be interested in." Kyoya answered coolly.

Kaoru nodded and started to jog toward the music when a hand stopped him onto his shoulder. He look behind him to find a scared Hikaru.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

Kaoru smiled warmly. "Trust me."

Hikaru reluctantly let go of his brother and set back with the group to watch his twin walk toward the fair.

"You always have to have last word don't you?" Angeline nudged Kyoya.

"Never happy are you?"

* * *

"So the first one's free?" Marin had finally found a reasonably game with a strong foundation, moderate rules, and a tolerable objective. Break the plate. All she had to do was throw a baseball 10 ft and break a plate on one of the shelves. Apparently the first ball was free to attract players.

"You got a problem?" The game attendant looked about 34 with a bad case of acne.

"Obviously you do." Marin shot back at him. "So are you going to sit there like an imbecile or throw me a ball?"

The attendant spit to the side trying to seem strong as he rolled a ball to her. She grabbed the ball and weighed it in her hands.

"_Darn, he didn't fill it with lead. Maybe he actually wants to play fair. Idiot…"_

Marin took a stand that a professional baseball pitcher would take, aimed, and threw the ball. The sound of ceramic shattering echoed. When the plate had broke some of the pieces had hit the next plate over making it fall off and break as well.

Marin smirked at the attendant.

"Got luck?" The attendant laughed.

She slapped down 408 yen. "Give me 5 more."

He rolled her the balls one by one. She picked up the first ball and took the same stand.

_Crash_

"Ball numero dos."

_Crash_

"What is that? 5 now?" Marin smiled.

After she threw the fourth ball 9 plates laid shattered on the ground. "Should I stop here? I think I've broken enough for a big prize, right Gongi?" Marin teased him. She had glanced at his name tag. _"He'll make a good yogurt maker when I rule the world."_ Marin thought.

Marin didn't notice the ball being taken out from her hand while she was talking to Gongi. The sudden crash of multiple plates made her spin around to see who owed her 82 yen.

"Who the-" Marin ended her sentence quickly when she saw that 5 more plates had joined her collection of the dirt floor.

"The tiger." Kaoru said addressing the huge stuffed tiger.

Gongi walked shakily to the tiger.

"Now I understand why you left. Breaking plates are way more important." Kaoru said sitting on the table separating the player from the dirt floor of the game.

"You're angry."

"Annoyed, yes. Angry no."

"What's the difference?" Marin asked.

"Here you go." Gongi said giving the tiger to Marin. "She with you?"

"No, I'm kidnapping her. Don't tell anyone." Kaoru answered sarcastically.

"_Finally some actual human emotions!"_ Marin thought holding the giant tiger.

Kaoru took Marin's hand. "Come on let's find one of those rubber duck games."

They followed through to finding Pick-A-Duck but instead of giving it back the two rubber ducks they ran away with them to other games stalls while walking behind random people dramatically pretending to be them, getting banned from a ramen stand, ditching the stuffed tiger to a little boy, unexpectedly yelling at people, and other random things. In the end they found themselves laying in the grass watching workers and families pack things into cars while little kids ran around playing tag.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Marin held up the rubber duck after inspecting it thoroughly.

"You should give it to Principal Kujiko. Maybe it would get you on her good side."

"Like I would want to be. Besides I like where our relationship is now." Marin said putting her hands behind her head.

"So you like getting detention everyday and not having anyone trust you?"

"I find that life is much easier when people don't expect much of you." Marin closed her eyes while grinning.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Kaoru sat up and looked up at the setting sun.

There was a silence between them. Marin looked at Kaoru. _"What is he so concerned about? He seems worried about something."_

"What are you thinking?" She asked innocently.

Kaoru smiled warmly at her. "Nothin'"

She rolled over to him and put her head on his chest. "What's wrong?"

He was stunned by her actions. He thought about finally asking her the question that people were expecting him to ask her all night. That was why he was here, right? "Alright. Here it goes. What did we ever do to you?" He said stroking the back of her head.

Marin sat up offended. Her eyes like daggers.

"Wait, wait, wait." He pulled her back. "Come on, if you don't want to talk about it we don't have to."

She sat back down and laid her head on his shoulder. "Kaoru…"

"Yeah?"

"Bite me." She got up and brushed herself off.

"What? Where are you going?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday. I've got a meet for gymnastics against Tiroshian Academy."

"I'll walk you back." Kaoru leaped up from his seat in the grass.

"I can find my house by myself. Besides, I think your friends over there have been wanting to talk to you for a while." Marin pointed to the horribly hidden group behind a couple bushes.

"See ya on Monday." When Kaoru turned around, she was gone.

* * *

**I bet you all thought that Marin really did ditch Kaoru. She's heartless but not that heartless! =D Anyway remember that character in the last chapter, Mr. Conosuto? Yeah, you can forget about him. He might show up in another chapter but I really didn't know how to fix him in. =P**

**Review. Please. Pretty please?**

**Yen to American Dollars**

**1632 yen = $20**

**2040 yen = $25**

**3263 yen = $40**

**408 yen = $5**

**82 yen = $1**


	36. Red and blue over again?

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! It's been a very loooooong time since I've updated. Lucky for you that I felt so bad that I'm already made another chapter just for you and it should come up later today. I PROMISE! BWHAAAAA! I really do feel bad... enough of this wallowing! **

**ONWARD!**

* * *

"Worst idea ever!" Riku slapped his dessert tray on the table and sat down heavily. His friends sat in their designate seats around their supposedly back of the room table. Lately though more and more students had started gathering nearer to their 'private' table.

Shiori had been enjoying a quiet game of flinging little balls torn from her napkin at the nearest table. Meanwhile Raidon had been pleasantly eating his Miso Soup (made and prepared by his families' gourmet chef) and Mika was reading Wicked: Son of a Witch quietly while nibbling on a carrot.

"Not only buying but eating that crap?"

"Finally caring about your hygiene? Moron."

"Cutting down too many trees for unneeded products and uses?"

"You're the one reading a book…" Shiori mumbled.

"Trying to fit into a dryer?" A random girl walked by solemnly rubbing her arm.

"What? No! Who the heck thinks all of that in 2 seconds?"

"I do…" A boy walking by added.

"What the- Do you see what's happening. Maybe you haven't noticed but we have been." Riku paused for dramatic effect. "Recognized" He pretended to swoon onto Raidon's lap.

"Yeah so?" Shiori rolled her eyes. Raidon shoved his hysterical friend off from his lap and onto the floor.

"It's like she's dating a celebrity and we're her friends so that makes us the celebrity's girlfriends friends! I don't know about you guys but if another person asks for something…" Riku, still on the floor, reached up to the table and tried to steal on of Raidon's crackers, only to receive a hard slap from a pencil.

"I guess you're right. It is a little annoying." Mika said still focusing on reading and ignored Riku's screeching.

"I don't think you know how good this is for her and us." Shiori raised an eyebrow, in timidly.

"How exactly is our reputation being ruined good for us?" Raidon asked flipping a pencil in his fingers.

"Are you really that stupid? Don't you see the opportunity here?"

"Do you mean this card that Suoh gave to me?" Mika whispered holding up a red card that she had been using as a bookmark.

* * *

The Host Club was opened for business. Everyone was busy either entertaining or being entertained.

Except for a couple of people.

"I know I'm a little out of shape but this is ridiculous! OW! Stop hitting me!"

"Then quit moving!" Renge had cornered Marin and had somehow gotten a corset on her and was now trying to pull the zipper up on the back of a baby blue dress that matched the rest of the hosts' uniforms.

"Argh, even with the corset it's still won't zip!" Renge said through gritted teeth. One foot was on the back of Marin's dress while the other was on the wall. I was quite an awkward situation.

"Just… give… up…" Marin gasped for air.

"NEVER!"

*CHINK*

"Oh no…" Renge held the head of the broken zipped.

Marin's eyes widened "Did you just break-"

"OF COURSE NOT! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? AN AMATURE?"

"Amateur wasn't the word I was thinking of…" Marin let go of the wall and turner around to see the long haired girl. There was absolutely no way to get out of this dress without the zipper. They had almost made it to the top. Now they would just have to cut it off of her.

"Kyoya will not be happy…" Renge stared down at small but important zipper piece.

There was a faint cough from behind. They turned to see two people dressed in what looked like chef clothing complete with a beret. Their hair was pinned up… or maybe it was naturally cut that way. There weren't any signs that could tell them if they were male or female except for the fact that one of them had blonde hair and the other had black, but that did nothing to help.

"You two can't be in here!" Renge pointed dramatically at the two 'under cover chefs'.

"Knocking would've been nice." Marin pulled the top of the dress up the highest it would go to hide the corset.

"So sorry… Madame. But we couldn't help but notice that you were having a bit of a struggle." The chef with blonde hair did a horrible impression of a French accent.

"_Control yourself Marin. You're in a dress…"_ She didn't know why being in this dress would have stopped her from kicking the two obvious perverts out… it never had before.

"Pardon my friend, she…he…she-he…it?" The black haired chef glanced over to the other not sure of what they were doing here.

"HE" the blonde gave a look at the other that seemed to say 'Don't you dare blow this!'.

"_They _are a little off today. What we meant to say is that this would fit a bit better than something you might find in a toddlers store." _His_ accent sounded much better. Black hair held up a knee length bobbed around the bottom, short sleeved, Navy blue dress. "It would fit and clash with the other uniforms. In other situations it wouldn't be acceptable, but I will make an exception here."

"Let me see that" Renge snatched the dress. "Cute… cunning… clever…"

"Not to mention charming." Blonde hair popped up on the right side of Renge.

"And cultivating." Black hair leaned against the wall leisurely.

"_What's with all the C's?"_ Marin grumbled. The last thing she remembered was Renge shouting something about the Pacific Ocean then a flash of blue.

"_I heard all this commotion coming from in here. Should I go in?"_ Haruhi stood in front of the now silent doors to the dressing room. _"This is the room that Renge took Marin in, right? Well I guess that would explain the noise. Maybe I should just make sure everything's okay."_ As Haurhi placed her hand on the door she made a side step a little to the right just in case someone or something tried to escape she wouldn't be trampled. She had been with the Host Club for too long to not know that you should always take precaution. Especially in situations like this.

Luckily the door opened silently and nothing ran out. She peered inside careful to catch a glimpse of Renge plus two other people trying to stuff Marin in a dress.

"I HATE DRESSES!" Marin squealed from under the fabric, fighting her way out with not much progress. It was 3 to one, plus a dress.

"If you would stop moving then this would go much easier!" the blonde one let her real Aussie accent out. No one really care and Haruhi (not coming in sooner) thought that it was her normal voice.

Marin finally realized that the only way out of this was to endure till the end. "FINE." The dress easily slipped over her head and zipped up much faster. The dress looked gorgeous but her hair was… unique. Nobody had time to bask in its presence before Black Hair grabbed it and put a brush to it.

"_Are they like a style squad or something? They seemed like they were trained for a fashion military…"_ Haruhi smiled at the thought. _Fashion Military…_

"Haruhi, what's so funny?" Tamaki twirled over with girls watching his every move.

Haruhi's body froze, her head turned slowly to the group. _"They're going to think I'm a pervert!"_

"I…uh…you see…I was… but… then…"

"Haru-chan! I found the tea spoon! You can stop looking now!" Honey skipped over to her holding a tiny spoon in one hand and Usa-chan in the other. Mori follow close by.

"Tea… spoon?" Haruhi stared at him.

"Yeah! See?" Honey bent down to her and held the silver spoon close to her nose. "Thanks for helping me look for it! You're the best Haru-chan!"

"Um, sure. No problem." Honey gave Haruhi a small hug and then skipped back to his customers.

She got up and only had a few milliseconds before Tamaki bombarded her in a bear hug. "THAT WAS SO CUTE!"

"Sempai! Let go of me!"

Suddenly the dressing room door burst open and a strong wind rushed passed them.

"WAIT COME BACK YOU STILL NEED YOUR MAKE-UP!" Renge shouted.

"KAORU!" Marin shouted as she ran to their table. Hikaru, Kaoru, and their 3 girls turned to see an auburn haired girl wearing a beautiful blue dress with black flats (those were the only shoes that Renge and Blonde Hair could cram on her feet).

Marin tackled Kaoru on his chair. The chair tipped back a little threatening to give away but then showed mercy and fell back forward.

Marin's face was buried into Kaoru's shoulder while her hands were wrapped around his neck and feet against the arms rests. She looked like a scared child runnign to their father for comfort.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked. _"She smells like mangos…"_

"Th-th-they do h-h-hor-r-rible things in-n-n the-r-re!" Marin pointed to the door where Renge had her hands on her hips.

"WOULD YOU COME BACK HERE AND LET US FINISH?" Renge shouted to the other side of the room.

Marin gave her a death glare. _'I will take off your head if you ever try to put make up on me ever again.'_

"I think she's fine for now, Renge." Tamaki was hiding behind one of his customers.

"Hmph. Fine but I'll be back Hiroshi!" Renge stepped up on her pedestal "Oh and Tamaki don't act so phony! Hiding behind customers. Very princely…"

Tamaki turned to stone.

"Phony?" The girls tilted his head slightly.

"Ta Ta!" Renge waved as she disappeared into the ground.

"I'm not phony! There's only authentic feelings here!" Tamaki laughed nervously. The girls seemed to buy his excuse and went back to their designated tables.

"Control your manager!" Tamaki whispered to Kyoya.

"You're the king why don't you do it." Kyoya glare at him. "It would be very princely thing to do."

"Why is everyone being so mean to me today…" Tamaki sulked back to his table.

"Hiroshi… where have I heard that name before." One of the three girls at the Hittachiin's table. Kagura tapped her bottom lip with her right index finger.

"Screamed down the hallway in terror…" Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"I know you! Marin Hiroshi, right?" Another girl, Aaya said.

"Yeah…" Marin could already tell that she didn't like these girls. They seemed too… familiar.

"You did all that horrible things to Hikaru and Kaoru didn't you." Keoko, the third girl, smiled at Marin. It wasn't a friendly smile though. It was the smile that Shiori usually got when only she knew something.

"Maybe more." Marin returned her glare.

"I thought you got expelled." Ayaa said boldly

"Yes. I also died." Kaoru could feel Marin's body tense.

"Why are you here?" Kagura asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Marin knew that they weren't only talking about now but sometime in the past.

"We actually have a reason to be here." Kagura said proudly.

"Oh really. Did you pay a million yen to get your foot in their door only for a fake-" Kaoru covered Marin's mouth.

"Sorry, she's a bit shy around people."

"Muff do ou meen I on't oo ood rond epl?" Marin's voice was muffled under his hand.

"I'm here to spend time with my two favorite hosts." Kagura smirked. The two other girls nodded.

"Oh yeah?" Marin tore Kaoru's hand off her face. "I'm here to spend time with my _boyfriend_." Marin folded her arms and shook her head in approval. Small strands of her bangs escaped the bobby pin that was holding back the bubble of bangs.

Everyone was in shock. The three girls' jaws dropped. Hikaru smirked. Kaoru's eyes widened.

'_Boyfriend…'_

Marin's eyes opened a little. _"What happened? Why is everyone so quiet?"_

"Hikaru, Kaoru…" The three girls tore away from the table and out the doors. The room was silent.

"!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Marin bursted out laughing, breaking the silence.

"Haruhi, that adds another 24330 yen to your debt." Kyoya call out.

"WHAT! I had nothing to do with that!" Shot up from the middle of the room

"You were looking for a… teaspoon?" Kyoya smirked.

"How does that have to do with anything?"

"Think about that and get back to me later."

"Sorry I just got so…" Marin got up from Kaoru's lap and sat in the chair where Keoko had currently sat.

"Did you see how fast they left?" Hikaru wiped a tear from his eye.

"Their faces were priceless!" Kaoru said leaning back on his chair.

"We should do this more often." Marin said folding her arms.

"Only if you can keep up." Hikaru and Kaoru grinned evilly.

"Wanna bet?" Marin leaned forward. Her eyes grew wide. "What's that behind you?" She screamed. The room turned and struggled to see what had alarmed her.

"I don't see anything." Tamaki squinted.

"Me either!" Honey scrambled up to Mori shoulders to get try and get a better view.

"Your girlfriend is delusional."

"She's also gone." Kyoya said from behind the crowd.

"WHA…" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki gasped.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! THERE'S A MONSTER ON THE LOSE! EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!" Tamaki screamed in horror.

"Calm down senpai! Your customers are still here!" Haruhi shouted after the screaming Tamaki.

* * *

**Whew. Well there it is! **

**Next chapter. Later. Today. Promise. =)**

**please oh please review! **


	37. Does This Make Any Sense?

**Here is Update number 2! Just like I promised. See I can be trusted... usually...**

**READ AND ENJOY _(hopefully...)_**

* * *

The Twins walked leisurely down the main hall stair case. Today had been one of the more interesting days at the Host Club, yet they had to admit it wasn't all that entertaining. Sure they had 'traumatized' three of their customers but that only took two minutes. Marin had also gotten a new 'uniform' to accommodate the Host Club's look (which was just their normal uniforms. Usually…) but sadly they hadn't had anything to do with that.

Hikaru sighed as they reached the base of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked. His brother had looked a little pale this morning but he seemed fine during class so Kaoru hadn't thought anything of it.

Hikaru looked up. He quickly wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "It's just really hot in here."

"Take off your jacket then. It's not too hot…" Kaoru held Hikaru's case as he took off his suit jacket exposing his vest underneath. "I'll talk to Hatori about to raising the air conditioning-"

"I told you I'm fine." Kaoru was shocked at his brother's sudden temper. He'd never snapped at him before.

Hikaru's eyes widen. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Kaoru smiled forgivingly. He felt bad for his brother, even though he himself didn't know what was wrong. "Let me carry these out to the limo." He said meaning Hikaru's coat and case.

Hikaru sighed but then gratefully handed the jacket over to his brother. They walked in silence pass the Main Office toward the front doors.

"Did you remember to get that Flash Drive from Kyoya?" Hikaru asked. He was walking slower and slower as they approached the doors. _"Maybe he's just exhausted from school…"_

"Yeah, what does it have on it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Probably more pictures for the website."

"Right… pictures…" Kaoru was more concerned for his brother's health than a small flash drive that probably held a bunch of confusing codes and descriptions.

Hikaru put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder "I told you I'm fine."

Kaoru searched his brother's eyes for an explanation. He could only see that his brother needed to sit down soon or else he was going to pass out.

"Let's just get home, okay?" They continued walking. After what seemed like a thirty minute walk to the front of the school they had finally reached the main doors. Kaoru could see their limo parked perfectly in front of the school gates. He reached down to open the door for Hikaru with his free hand when it had opened automatically.

"_The school doesn't have automatic doors…"_ Kaoru looked up and was surprised to see Marin looking sheepishly as she held the door open.

"Hey." Kaoru smiled, still confused on why she was here. Hadn't she run out of the Host Club a few hours ago? He had thought she would have at least of gone home instead of staying at school.

Hikaru only rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked.

"Well I was spending some quality time with my favorite club when that time was rudely interrupted." Marin walked beside Kaoru.

"Why didn't you just go home?" Hikaru moaned. He almost looked like a little hunched over old man.

"Because I…" she stopped herself abruptly. She gently bit her bottom lip trying to find the right words.

"_She's too cute…"_ "What?" Kaoru prodded.

"Spit it out." Hikaru grunted in pain. Kaoru lifted Hikaru's arm onto his shoulders to shift his weight on him.

"I brought you something."

"Me?" Kaoru asked. "This really isn't the time-"

"Not you, you imbecile. For Mr. Fredrickson over there."

"What?" Hikaru and Kaoru said together, stopping.

"Why do you look so surprised? Can't I do something nice for people?" Marin folded her arms and pouted.

Hikaru rolled his eyes once more. "What is it?"

Marin immediately snapped out of her fit and held up a brown paper bag. "I noticed that you didn't seem to well today in class. So I left at the most inconvenient time possible." She smiled as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

Kaoru reached out for the bag but Marin pulled it away. "Again, this isn't for you." She handed it over to his brother who held it like it was a ticking bomb.

"What is it?" He squinted at her.

"Well, you're going to have to open it and look inside, right? Maybe you should wait until we get into the limo, though." They had slowly made it to the front gate. The limo driver had already opened the door for them.

"_We?_" Kaoru and Hikaru titled their heads.

"Yeah, we. As in WE need get into the limo and open the bag before Hikaru throws up in it. Agreed? So let's go, go, GO!" She waved them into the limo before anyone could have said anything. Even the limo driver seemed surprise.

"Chokichi" Marin saluted the limo driver as she slid into the limo seat opposite from the boys.

Chokichi raised his eye brows and exhaled deeply after he closed the door. The 63 year old man knew it was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"Since when do you know our driver?" Hikaru asked a bit harsher than he meant.

"About 4:26 today. How do you think I got back here?" Marin smirked. Anything to annoy him satisfied her.

"You used our limo service to drive around-"

"It was only for the time being. Chokichi's a nice guy. You should pay him more." Marin nodded.

Kaoru was still in shock that she had actually cared about Hikaru's health to say anything. The brown bag still sat on Hikaru's lap. If it was him, he would have already dug into the bag.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Hikaru shot back. He obviously didn't like her invading their private property.

"OPEN THE FRICKING BAG YOU BAKA!" Kaoru could tell that it had taken her a while to find whatever was in it. She was way too eager for his brother to open it if it was going to be something… unwanted.

Hikaru stared at her like she was crazy. He opened the bag and his right hand dove in and pulled out another paper bag, only this time it was white. He opened that bag only to find another bad that was slightly smaller but orange.

"Really?" He glanced up at Marin who was almost giddy with excitement.

"Keep going." Kaoru urged his brother.

Hikaru took a deep breath, trying to keep calm around this girl was nearly impossible. He reached in the orange bag. What he found was definitely not expected or predictable. As his finger brushed upon a long rough texture that indubitably had dirt on it, he reared his hand back.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru put his hand back into the bag and pulled out a root. He wasn't finished though. There was something else in the bag. He reached in again and took out some leaves that looked like poison ivy. He immediately dropped them. "TAMAKI'S RIGHT! SHE'S A WITCH! SHE'S TRYING TO POISON US!"

"Hikaru calm down!" Kaoru said trying to stop his brother's screeching.

"Shut up. It's only Mint leaves and a Ginger root." Marin picked up the leaves and roots.

"How are leaves and roots supposed to help my stomach, witch?" Kaoru nudged Hikaru in the ribs hard.

"You'll have to see. But right now this is going to make me feel better." Marin smirked and lifted up her phone that was propped up against her bag and looked at the recording of Hikaru opening his present and laughed. "Ah, blackmail. Don't you just love it?"

"Wait a secon-"Hikaru and Kaoru were cut off by Chokichi opening the limo door for them. They hadn't realized that they had reached home so soon.

"I'll see you boys soon. I've got to run home really fast and get something else." She basically pushed them out of the shiny black limo.

"You're not coming?" Kaoru asked. Now he felt a bit worried, not for Marin but for Chokichi.

"I'll be really fast, I promise."

Chokichi closed the door for 'Miss Hiroshi' and slowly made his way to the front of the limo. Marin rolled the tinted window down. "Oh, and before I forget your parents are home. They're really nice. What happened to you guys?"

"Hahaha, very funny" Kaoru said sarcastically.

Marin stuck her tongue out at them as the limo pulled away.

"Parents?" Hikaru said holding his stomach.

"I guess we'll find out." Kaoru put his brother's arm around his shoulders again and practically carried him and their school things through the front yard's path, up the stairs, and through the Hitachiin Mansion's double doors.

* * *

**TA-TUM! Promise was kept. And I am feeling redeemed. You have forgiven me right? RIGHT? ='/**

**Don't worry, No more waiting months for the next update. I hope.**

**Review please! **


	38. Who Is He Really?

**I'm back! Thanks to a long summer filled with crashing computers, lost passwords, flipping four wheelers, and many other enjoyable things. I've finally been able to update! =D **

**Hopefully your summer was better than mine.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Who's that?" Hikaru. He had gotten much paler and his temperature seemed to be rising according to Kaoru. Kaoru had carried Hikaru into their room and into bed. He was so concerned about Hikaru that he was surprised when he saw Marin and her really tall butler.

She had lied about their mother and Father being home. Why did Kaoru care though? They hadn't been home for weeks now. Their Mother was in Morocco working while their Father was in Malaysia doing who knows what. A little part of Kaoru had actually wanted them to appear in the door way instead of Marin. He felt so defenseless. He wasn't so great at the whole medical thing, but he didn't trust any of the maids to lay a finger of Hikaru. He would just have to trust that Marin and her dark butler friend could help.

"Aw. Is the baby really that sick?" Marin cooed as if she were talking to a small child. "Come on now."

"Not you. Him." Even though Hikaru seemed to be deathly ill he still found the strength to be annoyed by Marin.

"My apologies sir, my name is Tanake, Kiyoshi. I'm here to assist Miss Hiroshi with your medical needs." Kiyoshi had no emotion as he spoke. He was letting his hair grow out a bit (If he wasn't Marin's personal butler than Mr. Hiroshi would have had him cut it months ago, but Marin didn't seem to care what Kiyoshi did. As long as he was there when she needed for him, plus she thought he looked better this way.) His gray eyes scanned the two boys. "Mr. Hitachiin and Mr. Hitachiin, I am _very_ pleased to meet you." He put an emphasis on very.

"Aren't you supposed to say that before you introduce yourself?" Hikaru groaned clutching his stomach.

"Time waits for no man, Mr. Hitachiin." Kiyoshi proceeded to the bed side table and opened the black bag he had been carrying.

"I didn't know that you were bringing company." Kaoru whispered to Marin.

"I didn't have a choice."

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

"A little late coming home aren't we Miss Hiroshi? You look nice." Kiyoshi had always waited to greet her when she came home. That way could he could keep a closer eye on her coming and going from the Estate.

"Kiyoshi, I need two tea bowels and a stick of cinnamon… please." Marin strolled leisurely through the front doors. She had forgotten that she still had the blue dress on. Wasn't she supposed to give it back to Renge before she left? Oh well. It was meant to be hers anyway and she liked it better than the yellow uniform. She would still have to wear her original one during school hours. Her parents paid a lot for it and she wasn't about to cross their boarder even further.

"I thought that you didn't like cinnamon." He hadn't moved from the door.

Marin stopped on the fourth step of the spiral stair case to face him. "More like not fond of." She was satisfied with her answer and turned back to climb the rest of the stairs.

"If you're not 'fond' of it, who is it for?" Marin stopped once more but this time on the seventh step.

"Can't I try to break a bad habit?"

"With tea bowels?" Kiyoshi had her there.

"_I should have just gotten it myself."_ She sighed and gave into his unsettling stare.

"Fine, I have people waiting so could you hurry."

"Certainly, Miss Hiroshi." Kiyoshi smiled as he watched Marin scramble up the rest of the stairs.

When she came back to the top of the stairs from exchanging her blue dress for a pair of jeans and a red shirt Kiyoshi opened the door and motioned for her to hurry.

"The driver is ready."

Marin jumped down the stairs and sulked out the door like a small child caught by her father.

Before Kiyoshi closed the door he took his coat off of the rack and quickly snatched a small black bag from a bowl sitting on a shelf. He then silently slipped it into his trousers pocket.

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"Well what do you plan to do?" Hikaru looked away. Kaoru knew it was hard for Hikaru to admit that he needed help but they were at a loss.

Kiyoshi walked slowly to the bed and put his hand on Hikaru's head. The twins took a sharp breath.

"Don't worry Mr. Hitachiin, I assure you that I _am_ a professional."

"At what?" Kaoru breathed as he glanced over at Marin who had found their medium sized ceramic elephant.

Kiyoshi looked at Hikaru's eyes, ears, and at his throat. "I believe you were right Miss Hiroshi."

Marin puffed her chest out triumphantly. "I knew it. I don't know why I don't consider a profession in the Medical Field."

"I believe you said being a nurse would bring more excruciating pain to you rather than others." Kiyoshi answered diligently.

"Shut and tell us what's wrong!" HIkaru and Kaoru asked together. They were both getting annoyed with this 'Doctor'. He would either speak to softly or in riddles, unless he was speaking to Miss Hiroshi.

"Mr. Hitachiin, abdominal pain can be one of the symptoms associated with transient disorders or serious disease. Making a definitive diagnosis of the cause of abdominal pain can be difficult, because many diseases can result in this symptom. Abdominal pain is a common problem. Most frequently the cause is benign and/or self-limited, but more serious causes may require urgent intervention." Kiyoshi answered now talking faster than usual. Hikaru and Kaoru stared blankly at him. Nothing that he had said registered to the Class A students.

"So am I going to die?" Hikaru asked with his eye brow raised.

Marin broke out laughing. "Sadly no. The Gastralgia or Abdominal Pain, whatever you said Kiyoshi, is only caused by you eating too many sweets in that club of yours. Besides I highly doubt that you have any disease other than a Terminology history." She smiled sweetly.

Kaoru gave her a stern look that she returned with a shrug. "So all it is, is a stomach ache?"

"That is correct." Kiyoshi nodded.

Kaoru pushed Hikaru's side. "You noob! I carried you and your case down throughout the school!"

"Hey how was I supposed to know that I wasn't dyeing of some deathly venomous snake bite or something?" Hikaru pushed him back.

"Venomous snake bite?"

"Or something!"

"Do you know how worried I was?"

"Excuse me but this is not the time for partisan bickering. If you would show us to the kitchen, please then I could start preparing the drink." Kiyoshi had made his way over to the door and opened it.

No one knew what he meant by partisan bickering but Marin was already accustomed to Kiyoshi's non sensible rambling and Hikaru and Kaoru were beginning to just ignore him.

"I think I saw it on the way in. Kaoru will you help us?" Marin walked to the door.

"Yeah, you'll be okay here right?" He asked Hikaru.

"No."

Kaoru smiled reassuringly and followed Kiyoshi and Marin out of the room.

* * *

Back down stairs Kaoru led Marin and Kiyoshi towards the kitchen. The tall man strode behind the two teens. His eyes were like stone but he was slowly taking everything in. The hallways, the stairs,

The expensive furniture, butlers, maids, everything. Soon a man with white gloves opened the tall door for them as they entered into the gourmet kitchen.

Kiyoshi nodded at the man.

The butler responded with a nod and looked back up at him with a grin. He slyly held out what looked to be the size of a business card. Kiyoshi took it and hid it away in his pants pocket.

The kitchen was bustling with cooks dressed white with a light blue pattern on their buttons and pants. Marin stopped to watch one of the chefs' pans contents catch fire as he flipped it into the air and caught it perfectly. Kaoru grabbed her arm and pulled her onward.

As he pulled her they passed by a woman who was preparing what looked like a Chocolate mousse sundae complete with a large amount of whipping cream and she was about to finish with a cherry. With the great amount of concentration she slowly lowered the perfect red cherry. Suddenly the top of the whipped cream was gone. The women's jaw dropped.

"Thank you!" Marin sung as she licked her finger.

"What no cherry?" Kaoru smirked.

"Eh, have to leave her with a bit of pride."

Marin shrugged.

They arrived at the back of the kitchen at an empty granite counter complete with a sink and stove.

"So everything you need should be here. Bowls, cups, pots, pans, stuff in general." Kaoru waved them through.

"Seems alright." Marin investigated the drawers and cupboards. "Yeah this should do." She nodded.

Kaoru waited for her to start doing something but both she and Kiyoshi did nothing. "Well?"

"Oh, you thought I was going to-"she scoffed. "Why did you think I brought him?" Kaoru stared back bluntly. Marin exhaled harshly. "Alright, Tanake work your magic."

Kiyoshi stepped up and started gathering ingredients out of the small bag which he took out of his coat. He placed the tea bowls beside each other and took out a kettle from one of the cupboards and filled it with water. The stove was set to boil the water and was warming up as he began to mash the cinnamon and mint together with a spoon. He worked so fast that his hands were almost a blur.

"Can we keep him?" Kaoru whispered to Marin.

"Not likely." Marin rocked back on her heels.

The next thing they knew Kiyoshi was holding a silver tray with a steaming cup settled on it.

"I would gladly take this up to your brother for you. He is probably resting so it would be good for you two to just keep away." Kiyoshi picked up the tray and began to walk away.

"But what about-" Kiyoshi disappeared through the kitchen door. "He's impossible." Kaoru stated.

"You know, I don't think he likes you very much." Marin shook her head.

* * *

Kiyoshi had climbed the stairs and slid into the room of the sleeping Hikaru and silently set the tray down on the nearest night stand and quietly walked over to a white dresser.

"_Where would I hide a digital coding number?" _Kiyoshi scanned the room. According to the others around the house, the Hitachiins twins were… interesting. Apparently they were able to manipulate situations and create greater problems. In other words they were the only people standing in the way.

Then it hit him, literally. Kiyoshi brushed the confetti out of his hair and off his shoulders.

"I thought it was suspicious for a so called butler to just show up and start messing around with other peoples things." Hikaru held a rather large ceramic elephant. Kiyoshi noticed that the elephant had a small slit on its head that was slightly hidden by paint.

"You should really be lying down Mr. Hitachiin. It wouldn't be good to upset your stomach any more than needed." Kiyoshi took a step towards Hikaru.

"Don't come any closer or I'll call-"

"Who? Kaoru? He's busy at the moment. Now come, I've brought you something that will make your stomach feel much better." Kiyoshi stepped around him and walked over to the tray.

"We can tell when there's an imposter." Hikaru watched Kiyoshi's every move intimately.

"You need to improve then." Kiyoshi picked up the tea bowl and walked back over to Hikaru.

"What is it?" Hikaru held the ceramic elephant with a tight grip, waiting to use it as a weapon if needed.

"Just some Cinnamon, Mint, and some other ingredients." Kiyoshi held the bowl out to him.

Hikaru took the drink and looked in it. "So how long have you worked?"

"I've worked for the Hiroshi family for years now. Mostly for Miss Hiroshi." Kiyoshi straightened his jacket.

"No I meant Paxil." Kiyoshi shot Hikaru a death glare that lasted a second before the hot tea burned his face. Hikaru threw the bowl which cracked on Kiyoshi's shin. As Kiyoshi doubled over, Hikaru made a run for the door by jumping over the bed and landing behind the intruder.

Kiyoshi, with blurred sight, turned and jumped at Hikaru with the speed of a panther. He caught Hikaru by the waste and threw him to the ground. Kiyoshi pinned the fighting Hikaru down as he pulled out a needle from his jacket.

Hikaru's eyes grew wide, he started to shout but kiyoshi kneed him in the side which knocked the wind out of him. He brought the needle down on Hikaru but Hikaru's hand shot out and grabbed the needle and resisted against kiyoshi's strength. Hikaru was strong but he was no match for his giant man who was slowly crushing him.

The needle dug its way into the crevice of Hikaru's neck. Hikaru's hand dropped and he became limp.

"Don't worry. It's just a small sedative." Kiyoshi lifted himself off Hikaru and replaced the needle back in his coat pocket. He crossed the room and picked up the cup and placed it neatly back onto the tray.

Hikaru mumbled something, his eyes were slowly closing. He tried to fight off the feeling of sleep. His eye lids had a mind of themselves.

"I'll give you a fair warning. You won't be able to talk, walk, or do anything in fact for a couple days. Your entire body will shut down. It won't be like a coma or anything though. Oh no, much worse." Kiyoshi took out his handkerchief and started to wipe up the small amount of tea that had landed on the floor. Then he dabbed his suit. His face stung a little, but that was currently unimportant.

Hikaru slurred his words as his eyes finally grew too heavy.

"Good night." Kiyoshi smiled as Hikaru fell asleep. He easily picked him off the ground and settled him into bed. Then wiped up the little dot of blood that peeked out of Hikaru's neck where the needle had entered. The small wound would easily heal in two days. The same amount of time it would take to finish his mission.

With the room clean up and put back together, Kiyoshi walked over to the ceramic elephant that lied on the floor and picked it up. Kiyoshi quickly pulled out a small green chip, the kind that looked like a camera's memory chip, with a pair of tweezers.

"Almost too easy." He placed the elephant back on the nightstand near where Hikaru slept the wiped away where any finger prints may have been. He turned around to see his reflection in a mirror on the opposite side of the room.

His face was burned badly. The entire right side of his face was red and beginning to develop bloody blisters and burn lines. He gently stroked his face in disbelief. He knew that the kettle had gotten too hot.

He pull out his cell phone and dialed.

"Lori? Kiyoshi. Of course I have it. Certainly. Yes, Vesye will know. There has been a slight problem though. Your daughter needs a ride in less than three minutes."

* * *

**Are you confused yet?**

**Ah, we're finally getting to the climax after 38 long chapters of basically nothing. =D We're getting close to the ending though. Only a few more chapters left!**

**So perhaps maybe you should leave me a comment or something… I like comments! Yay for comments!**

**Oh! I also just got a twitter account! (Still don't have a face book though =P) So please follow me! Here: ****Leighton_Says (there's an at sign before Leighton) or I guess look for Leighton Connell (Can't promise that's my real name ;) ) I'm not really sure how this works yet but I will soon! ********PS: This is not advertising. No... what?... psh no...**

**See ya there! Remember to leave a comment, please!**


	39. Is There a Difference?

**Alright, Alright. Everybody throw rotten tomatoes and garbage at me. I'm a terrible, horrible liar. I'M SORRY! **

**My problem was that we're getting really close to the end and I want to finish it in the next couple chapters but there is still so much! Yes, I freaked out...**

**I just wanted to thank a writter who I read one of their stories today and it was soooo good. Like unbelievably good. The story was based on Harry Potter and I don't even like Harry Potter, but this story makes me want to give it another chance. That's how good it was. The only problem was that there were only 4 chapters. That's not even the sad part. What's sad and frusturating is that this amazing writter hasn't added onto this story since 2007. 5 freaking years ago! I got so mad that I decided to buck up and finish this chapter and another one that I hope I can get up today. So, thank you anonymous writer for inspiring me to get back into Revenge of the Anti-Fangirl! Now go back and finish your stupid story so I can find out who wins!** _Didn't even get to elimination..._

**Sorry about the delay but I promise that I will never let you wait 5 WHOLE FREAKING YEARS before a new chapter. (GAH, IT'S JUST SO FRUSTRATING!)**

**Well, thank you for listening to my ramblings, now ONWARD MY FRIENDS!**

* * *

.

The last thing Marin wanted was to be left alone with Kaoru, but strangely she did enjoy having someone to wander aimlessly with. Even though the rooms they passed through felt warm, she couldn't help but feel like she had swallowed peach which sent chills streaming down her back.

"Are you cold? It's like 75 degrees in here." They had stopped in front of yet another stair case leading to who knows where.

Marin shook her head, then paused and shrugged.

"It's nothing."

"Whatever you say."

"Don't you ever forget that." Marin pushed passed him and preceded up the stair case.

Kaoru jumped ahead of her. "Where are _you_ going?"

Marin sighed. "So far, we've only been on the main floor except for your sick room, which could need some more cleaning, and since I am the guest here and you haven't offered a tour of your lovely I suppose I'll have to give myself one." She climbed up one more stair with Kaoru still blocking her path.

"Excuse me sir, you are in my way."

"As far as I'm concerned the ends justify the means." Kaoru grinned.

"That makes no sense." Marin frowned.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe there's something up there that I didn't want you to see-"

"Of course, why do you think I'm going?"

"You're awfully persistent."

"With all the million distractions out here I don't believe in ethics anymore." She smiled touching his hand.

"Now you're not making any sense. You said it yourself; there are a million distractions down here." He turned her around and with a heavy sigh she slowly returned down the stairs. Kaoru turned to walk by her side but soon found himself face to face with the marble floor and a bruised knee.

"What was that?" Kaoru shouted as he jumped up to follow the sprinting girl.

"You were in my way. Now you're not. The ends justify the means!" She laughed, half way up the stairs with Kaoru right behind her.

"I didn't mean for everyone."

The two chased each other as the once forbidden stair case turned into an obstacle course.

* * *

.

.

Tamaki paced the floors of his mansion's dining room. He hadn't eaten and it was getting darker and darker with each step he took. Something had been bothering him since he had gotten home. The only problem was that he couldn't specifically point out what it was.

Could it have been that the tea was a little too watery today, or maybe it didn't have enough water…perhaps it was too perfect… OR… no, the drapes had been the same yesterday….

The two new clothing dressers had seemed a bit odd, but he had quickly disbanded the idea of thieves and perverts after realizing that they were probably hired by the school to support their most treasured and adored club.

It was something else… something deeper…

Hikaru had been acting a bit different this afternoon…_"He must be planning something… something…" _ Tamaki's mind was racing so fast that he couldn't even finish his thoughts. Soon he couldn't remember what he had accused Hikaru of being… or was he accusing the drapes…tea?

"You should be in your room."

Tamaki spun on his heel to face a much wrinkled woman with her hair piled into a tight bun. Her mouth was pressed into a strict line and her eyes were gray with specks of silent gentleness hidden behind a brick wall.

"Madame you gave me quite a scare. Can I help you with anything?" Tamaki offered her a hand but she swatted it away.

"You can help yourself by getting to bed."

Tamaki sighed and turned to continue pacing. "Even if I tried I couldn't."

"We can fix that. I will tell Chef Kiro to-"

"Don't wake anybody just for me. Besides I'd rather stay awake for now." He pulled out one of the chairs from the long table. "Something's wrong I just can't pull out what it is… was… are?" He buried his face into his hands while his right leg bounced rapidly under the table.

The elderly woman strode slowly over to where the frustrated Tamaki sat. She remembered him sitting in the same position late into the nights of his first couple weeks in Japan.

"Sometimes people aren't always as they appear to be. They're usually the ones to get the upper hand in life. Those who are true enough can gain a much greater understanding than their neighbors."

"Understanding of what?" Tamaki mumbled, his head still buried in his arms.

She slapped him on the back of his head. "Stop mumbling and sit up." He shot up in the chair while rubbing the back of his head. "Look at people when their talking to you. It's rude not to. As I was saying, it's not people that cause problems it's their conscience and actions."

"So... it is... people?"

She slapped his head again, this time harder though.

"Consciences are the beginning and the end of everyone. They can end a war but start revolution. Do you understand?" She had moved towards the fireplace mantel and started to straighten the objects that sat upon it.

"Are you trying to tell me that it's late and I'm hallucinating?"

The back of his blonde head received a strong slap that left a definite sting.

"I'll leave it to you and your conscience to decide on what to do about your misconception." She slowly shuffled out of the dining room where she would return in a few hours to set the table for breakfast.

"Do about…some_one_…"

* * *

.

.

.

"_Locked. Just my luck."_ Marin had reached the top of the stairs moments before Kaoru. She turned to meet him still holding the knob behind her back.

"There, see no secret just a door."

"My dear, there is _always_ something behind closed doors."

"Are you really going to make me-"

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't." She smiled sweetly.

Kaoru was beginning to hate the way that she could give him one smirk and making him sigh inwardly.

"Fifteen minutes, that's all." Two small tables with a large green plant on each sat on either side of the door. Kaoru went to the left one on the gently lifted the plant up revealing a small black key.

The key made multiple chinking noises from within the door as if there were a dozen tinier locks inside. With an eerie creak he pushed the door open. The rooms' only source of light was a wall that was made of only windows. It was still raining and dark so that it didn't give them much light to see.

As Marin looked in the room she noticed that everything seemed fairly new and unused. The furniture and plants reminded her of something that would be used as patio furniture. In other words, it was beautiful. Furniture wasn't her target though. She scanned the whole room making sure that she wouldn't miss anything.

Kaoru took her by the hand and guided her to a couch that was placed in front of the window. It was then that she saw what she had come for.

"Does this live up to your expectations?" He smiled sitting next to her.

"And more." She replied eyes still pretending to wander. _"It's bolted like they said."_

"I'm glad. I didn't want to open that door for nothing."

"Why do you keep it lock? Nothing seems to be too… expensive." She decided to play is safe.

Kaoru laughed as he put his arm on the back of the couch. "I'm only the doorman."

"Really?" She looked back at him skeptically.

He shrugged and smirked. Marin could smile and make Kaoru sigh. When he smiled though, she felt like her heart had just discovered the joy that backflips could bring. It was unacceptable.

"Speaking of locked doors, you've never really… evaluated on the glorious world of itching powder."

Marin looked up at her friend the ceiling and shook her head. She noticed that there were tiny levels carved into the ceiling with leaf like designs everywhere, not to mention the micro sized cameras hidden in the crevasses, especially above where the giant silver box was connected to the wall. She bit her lower lip._"Shouldn't be a problem…"_

"Stop hesitating and just talk to me for once. I'm tired of trying to decipher everything you do and say. You are the most confusing person I've ever met. One moment you're high and mighty with all your deceiving pranks and tricks the next you're soft and kind. I'm not sure whether you want me to back off or if you're playing hard to get. All I know is that I'm tired of playing this game." There was so much more that Kaoru wanted to say to her but he didn't exactly know how to put how he felt into words. He needed his brother.

Out of breath, he put elbows on his knees and laid face in his hands. Marin watched him with wide eyes. His sudden outburst had actually startled her. How could he say such things? Didn't he know how confusing he was? Nothing made sense to her anymore either. Something inside her had dissolved from pure hatred and confidence into something that wasn't a word in her vocabulary.

"Do you really think… that I hate you?" she whispered. The rain appeared to be getting harder and the wind was out of control.

The two were silent.

The windows whistled against the wind.

"Marin, is it possible that you could loathe and love at the same time." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She looked worried and flustered.

His question caught her off guard. She closed her gaping mouth and tucked a stray hair behind her right ear. She came closer to him and cupped his cheek, leveling his eyes to hers.

"Anything is possible." She pulled his face towards hers tenderly. She didn't care about her team anymore. She didn't care about getting caught. She didn't care about what they would say or do back at Base. Everything that she had trained for, everything that she knew was wrong. All wrong. Nothing mattered to her anymore. She had someone who actually loved her. Who thought of her as something more than just a pawn. For the first time in her life her walls that she had spent so much time putting up were crumbling down.

For the first time, she was going to blow off the Kurayami.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"She's failing. Get her out now."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hopefully, you are beginning to put some pieces together. If not, don't worry there's still some last minute things that may give you some revelation as to what's happening.**

**I hope you all are still reading and If you are why not leave a comment? It's just a small sentence... Ole hyvä?**

**Oh, and don't forget to hit alert! You definitively don't want to miss out. There's some intense stuff coming up. But, you know if you accidentally hit Favorite Story or Author I think I could forgive you just this once. ;)**


	40. Coming Away?

**Where have you guys been? I've been waiting here for the next chapter while you guys were off trying to catch up on your school work. PROCRASTINATORS. Goodness guys, come on get with the program here. ;)**

**Yeah, yeah I know... I'm a hypocrite. BUT I'm a hypocrite who has a conscience... wait how does that work?...**

**How many of you actually take the time to read all of this rambling of mine at the beginning?****NOT I!**

**Alright I'm going to stop here before I embarrass myself more. End the rambling!**

**ONWARD MY FRIENDS!**

* * *

Marin felt a small vibration come from somewhere in her clothing. _"They're here."_

She pulled away from Kaoru and franticly looked around.

"What's wrong?"

Marin calmed herself and quickly began to take into account of everything that could happen with one wrong move. She had already made so many that she didn't know what to expect.

"Kaoru, Kaoru you need to listen to me." She said cupping his face again.

"Why are you acting like-"

"I need the key."

"What? No-"

"Kaoru I'm not who you think I am, or where you think this is going between us, but if I don't get you out of here in the next two minutes then… it's not going to be pretty." Kaoru saw that Marin was genuinely panicking. He put his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down.

"Marin, hold on. Tell me what's wrong?"

"If you don't give me the key and point out all of the cameras in this room, it's over."

He wasn't sure what he she meant by it's over. He searched her eyes trying to find what had snapped inside her. "If I give you the key you have to tell me why are you acting like the world is ending." She nodded desperately.

He took the small black key from his pocket and dropped it into her open palm. She jumped up and took the key to the other side of the room to where a large silver safe was locked deep into the wall.

"Now that you have the key tell me what's wrong." He got up to follow her.

She set the key down on a nearby table and took a long, skinny,

black bar from her pocket. She took the bar and rubbed it against the cold metal.

"What are you doing? You _should not_ be doing that." Kaoru was beginning to catch onto what was happening but he didn't want to believe it.

She grabbed the key and stepped back a couple steps.

"Marin, hello? Can you hear me?"

The key dropped from her hand and immediately flew towards the bolted door and stuck.

"That is weird." He said with wide eyes.

"Cameras."

"What?"

"Tell me where the cameras are you idiot!"

"Over there, there, and there."

Marin began to lift her shirt. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't think that would be appropriate right now under the circumstances but if you did that like forty seconds ago-"

"Shut up." She raised her shirt to uncover a thick strap that held a variety of small items. She leaned to the reach a pocket that held what looked like a metal Hersey bar.

"You have a great body by the way. Have you ever thought of-"

"No. And I swear if you say anything else I will go back to the step where I was supposed to-." She stopped and looked at him.

"_Kill_ me?" He gaped.

She shook her head and gave him a look that said,_you really weren't expecting that?_

She snapped the small device so that it flipped open. There was a small button on the side and what looked like a flash on the top.

"Kaoru, this will stun cameras for only three minutes then we need to get out of here."

"Are you apart of the Men in Black or something? Is that the big secret? Please tell me you're not an alien."

"I will flash you." She held up the device. Kaoru's eyes grew wide as a crooked smile crept onto his face.

"Not like that. Gosh you are so immature. Look away."

"You're just making it worse." He laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter!" Marin began shooting the cameras.

"Alright, alright. Now stop avoiding your part of the deal." He said as Marin pulled him to the door after a ray of bright light was shot near the corners of his closed eyes.

"Only if you run."

* * *

Marin whispered as she took Kaoru by the hand and silently slipped out of the room and down the stairs, closing the unlocked door. Before they left, Marin made sure to clean anything that she may have touched. Yuudai would not be cleaning up after her.

"I'm a part of a… group named The Kurayami."

"YOU'RE AN ASSASIN?"

"PPPKKKCCHHHH! Shut up! I'm more or less of an assassin…not an assassin. Eliminator... no, more like an enforcer... Hitter... We'll say in training."

"Oh my heck, I have an assassin for a girlfriend."

"_Not_ an assassin. Hitter... soon to be..." Her voice trailed off. She would let him get away with the girlfriend remark for now. Besides it felt good to finally tell him the truth. _"It's not like it will matter after tonight…"_

"_Anyways_ your parents have been targeted. They're not going to be harmed but you will if I don't get you out of here." They rounded a corner trying to look normal as an elderly maid passed by nodding at them.

"It's my family's business and I've been in it for… a long time."

"I _thought_ your parents owned Record studios or something like that."

"Anyone can lie."

"What about your parents? Isn't that a little risky coming to Ouran-"

"Chris and Rome are not my parents and I'm not even sure if Chris is female. Don't even ask about Bulu."

"A simple yes would have been enough." _"Who's Bulu?"_

As they were going to round another corner, she slammed him against the wall. A bald man in a very expensive looking suit passed by slowly.

"I don't know him."

"I don't either." Marin pulled a gun from her belt. Karou's eyes widened while he watched her snapped around the corner and shoot. She dashed silently over to the toppling man and barely caught him.

"You shot him. You shot a grown man with a real gun in my hallway."

"Have you ever played Clue before? You'd be really good at it." She grunted getting a grip on the man's shoulders. "Would you mind opening that closet?" She nodded to a door not too far away.

"Do you know how hot this is?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm on fire." She curled the man inside and quickly did a search through his clothes. She confiscated a wallet and a gun which she placed in the holster of where her gun was originally placed. She then noticed a small tattoo behind the man's ear.

"Looks like we're not alone. He's a Saburo."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I basically just shot my uncle."

"Oh… so he's not really dead is he?" Marin closed the door and grabbed his hand with her free hand; the other was still holding her gun.

"No, I'm not allowed to have anything that's totally lethal, yet."

"Not totally lethal. That's comforting…"

* * *

Once they had made it to the front door Marin looked up at him, her face filled with concern. He felt like he needed to calm her down somehow but he didn't know how…

"Kaoru, you need to get rid of the plates, cups, tea… and anything else I brought here or touched. I think I may have gotten all the evidence myself but we can't be too sure."

"What about your tall, undead friend."

"He's gone-"

There was a loud piercing shriek that sounded that I came from Hikaru and Kaoru's room. "Something's wrong with Master Hitachiin!"

Kaoru jerked toward the staircase but Marin grabbed his arm.

"Kaoru look at me. Things are about to get crazy here. I need you to get rid of any evidence you think would hurt me. Your brother is fine. We've given him something that has caused a… disagreement with his stomach. He will not die of course, it only looks worse than it really is. We thought that he would only add onto the trouble."

"Hikaru-"

"Don't go back into the safe room until the police arrive no matter what you hear."

"Who called the police?" His eyes darting from Marin back to the staircase.

"You will."

"Me? Marin, I can' t-"

"You have to give me away. Don't tell them my name or that we were ever here. As far as you know, I was transferred to Colombia University in New York for an early graduate two days ago."

"New York?"

"You had a short power outage which messed with your security system."

"That's impossible though you have no idea the kind of money we spent-"

Click

Marin pushed a button on a set of car keys and the power flickered. She raised her eye brows.

"There's your power outage." she raised an eyebrow. "We've been planning this for a while."

"A while?"

"Since you were six…" Marin looked down sheepishly.

Kaoru's eyes widened, _"She couldn't be… her daughter…"_

"WHERE'S THE OTHER MASTER? SOMEONE HELP!"

"One more thing" Marin grabbed Kaoru's attention again. "Please don't do anything stupid."

Kaoru nodded. He was really going to give his family fortune away all for this short doe eyed girl and whoever she worked for.

She opened the door and turned to stroke his cheek with the back of her hand. As she turned to run, his hand caught her arm and pulled her in to close the space between them, then tilted her chin up for a long, deep kiss. He pulled back after a moment to catch her reaction, but she moved forward and touched her lips to his once more.

Kaoru moved his hands to support her neck, while her hands somehow found their way to the back of his hair. He pulled away again, resting his forehead on hers.

"Kaoru…" Marin finally said. "I love you."

Karou fell silent for a moment, thinking. He had waited this long to finally get this reaction from her, but he was also shocked and a bit afraid. Never had he actually thought that this moment would ever happen. He had mixed feelings. Half of him knew that Hikaru was in trouble and that Marin was the reason. The other half wanted to join this Kurayami group and run away with her.

She stood waiting for him to reply but he didn't say anything. Marin looked hurt as she kissed his cheek and slipped away into the rain.

He had a feeling that he would never see her again.

* * *

He slowly closed the door. He felt like it was him who she had shot and stuffed in a closet. He put his forehead on the door and hit the doorframe with the side with his fist. This was his entire fault. He should have taken things more seriously and straight forward. What he regretted most was what had barely happened.

He had said nothing back to her in response.

Rage filled him. She was the one leaving him. She was the one who was the head of those people who was stealing their money probably at this very second. What he beating himself up for?

It was him who opened the door to let her out, though. He was just as guilty as she was.

He knew what he had to do. As he walked pass the stair case and closet door where the sound of soft ruffling could be heard, he reached into his pocket and flipped open his cell phone.

"Yes, this is Kaoru Hitachiin. I've locked a sick minded bastard in our hallway closet. Please come quickly." He said as he strode slowly towards the kitchen.

* * *

_And it's all alright.  
I guess it's all alright.  
I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
But it's all alright. _

_~FUN._

* * *

_So I left, that is it. That's my life, nothing is sacred._  
_I don't keep friends, I keep acquainted,_  
_I'm not a prophet, but I'm here to profit._

_~FUN._

* * *

**Whoa ho ho! What did he say? Sick minded what? Watch your language boy!**

**Special thanks to Anglegirl119 and this chapter is dedicated to them. It's not a very happy chapter, but it's my thanks to you for sending me that PM. Thank you ^.^**

**I've also decided to re write all of the chapters and correct a lot the crap that I missed which means,yes, I will be re writing this chapter. I haven't replaced them yet but I'll let you know. They should make more sense and hopefully be more interesting. A new thing that I want to start doing for this story is leaving little snip-its from songs. That's what's going on with those lyrics above. You'll also know when I've replaced a chapter cause it will have a song at the bottom.**

** /M9O1Vh61o-8**

** /-IJ1a36mT_w**

**Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review!**

**Is it just me or does anyone else think that FanFiction needs a like/dislike bar on stories. Maybe I've just been on YouTube way to much lately...**


	41. She Was Proud?

**Guess who came back from the dead! XD**

**Again I'm terribly sorry for the procrastination but it's all been for you guys! So far I've re written through chapter... 23? I think it is. .. Well if you're feeling up to it or you're still confused you can go re-read and it may make a little more sense. BUT YOU SHOULD READ THIS CHAPTER BEFORE! It explains a lot. Then if you're still confused you can go re-read. Another new thing is that I've changed a bit about Raidon. I can't remember what chapter describes him but I've taken away his glasses and made a bit more cooler. Also he now calls Marin, Pidge which is her number in the agency (74343). So yeah. No dramatic changes but still a change :D**

**So I just wanted to clear up some confusion. The next chapter is the last but I am rewriting the story. It's still the same story line but I'm just cleaning up some of the mistakes and make the story a bit more clear. I seriously give so much more hints in the story that it kinda makes me want to cry because I like my stories to be twisted and confusing. But I feel that you need to better understand what's going on in the story to really get the end.**

**I don't really want put anything on the last chapter so I'm really loading this one up! Sorry!**

**ONWARD MY FRIENDS **

* * *

"Investigators found that they came through the fourth level windows and made their way to where their target had been placed. Police arrested a man who was caught and kept in a hallway broom closet until officers had arrived at the scene. No further information was given about the man other than he is distinctly apart of some unknown gang. Police have also taken a limo driver and private chef into custody for further interrogation. Names will not be given out at this time.

""These were obviously professionals. They left nothing behind or visibly touched. Although the security system was down for reasons that we are still looking over, but it is obviously related to the case. We can neither confirm nor deny that though. What we can confirm is that We _will_ have these tyrants put into federal prison before they can spend one yen of that money, or I will give up my job. I'm that sure…" Stated Tadashi, Hitoshi head of the Konkai Police Force."

"Even though the Hitachiin Estate is considered to own one of the best security systems in Japan, It is believed that over 82790000.0000 yen was taken from the property last Thursday and has not been seen since. Luckily, though, the Hitachiin enterprise, like most families, does not keep their entire fortune in one place or in the home. No one was hurt during time of the crime. Back to you Yusim-sui."

A man flashed across the screen. His smile was nearly as blinding as his neon green tie. The woman reporter was clearly annoyed by the anchor man. "The last time I heard of the Hitachiin Estate getting broken into, the family lost only a few hundred yen. This is surely a new record for them."

The original young reporter woman appeared on the screen once again. "I remember that. The woman who made away with the money was a children's nanny which is why interrogators have now concluded in questioning the entire staff, no exceptions. Investi-"

He man suddenly interrupted into her report. "Investigators are now asking _how_ did they get in and out without causing any alarm?_ How_ long had they been planning this? _Who_ is responsible for the power and security failure? And _will they be back_? More information and details to come at a later time." He concluded with another dazzling flash of his smile. "You keep classy Jap-"

The screen turned black as a finger harshly pressed the laptop's power button.

"Well, that sure is a lot to take in." Tamaki spoke softly after a long silence. Honey nodded, holding Usa-chan tightly. Tamaki gently closed the laptop's screen and sat limply, wondering what to do next.

It had been five days since the break in and the twins hadn't been the same. Haruhi noticed that Kaoru had made a permanent perch on one of the middle windows extended seals. Hikaru sat on the other side of the seal with one arm bandaged along with a patch over his eye; he really couldn't do much but sit there alongside his brother. What they had gone through had affected them both so deeply that even Haruhi couldn't begin to talk to them without feeling like she was intruding over a sacred line.

Kyoya had generously given them the week off from hosting even though with Hikaru's bandages, it would have brought in a good profit, but with Tamaki's insistence they were given the week to rest. They still came though, like lost puppies wandering back home. Hikaru was secretly thriving off of all the attention but Kaoru seemed catatonic. Unable of hear or respond to anyone but his brother.

Haruhi glanced at the two, wondering what would happen next. She couldn't help but think that they're behavior wasn't from worrying about how the past events were going to affect their family_. "If they were, they wouldn't be pressed up against a window, that's for sure."_

"Poor Hika and Kao…" Honey buried his face in to the soft ears of Usa-chan. Mori placed a hand on his cousins' shoulder.

"I know. I wish I knew what we could do to help." Tamaki said. He looked exhausted. Everyone knew that as soon as he had found out what had happened, he hadn't slept. He stayed up trying to finds ways to make things better. Nothing seemed to be right though, no matter what he did. He had actually tried to relocate Marin thinking that it would easy some of the tension. After being called an imbecile by both the US Board of Education and the University of Colombia for looking for someone who didn't even exist, he decided that she would eventuallly come back on her own.

"What if-"

"You've already tried fruit baskets. Twice." Haruhi reminded him.

"Oh, right." He said softly.

"Tamaki it's about time." Kyoya stood up and placed his tablet in the crook of his arm.

Tamaki only nodded. The entire club was a little on edge and he expected none of them to be on their best today. In truth, he didn't he even trust himself to be extra eccentric today.

He felt confused and a little hurt although unsure why, but he but on the best smile he could manage as he welcomed in his customers.

* * *

"ID, confiscated. The enrichment files, lost. Your team, corrupted. And the Hitachiin… alive." Her voice shuddered at the word as her steps echoed on the cold granite tiles.

"_Corrupted?"_ Marin's hands were balled into solid fists as she stared forward, unmoved as the woman walked in circles around her like a starved shark.

"Do you know how much we lost tonight? Do you even _care_?"

"_More than you would know…"_

"Listen carefully, girl." Marin's cheeks were quickly compressed between the woman's pointed red claws. "This was _our_ chance. _Our_ _redemption._"

"This was your chance." Marin winced as the nails dug into her face. The woman's eyes became like fire as she screamed, throwing Marin to the ground where she skidded into the wall of the opposite side of the dim, white room.

Marin coughed trying to regain her regular breathing pattern. She had landed on her shoulder pretty hard. _"Nothing heat can't fix."_

"I personally blame your father." The woman shook back her long raven colored hair away from her eyes. "He was always unreasonable… and unreliable."

"At least he had guts"

The woman spun on her heel. She closed her eyes tightly, bit her bottom lip and exhaled. "That's reason why he's gone, _darling_." A grin began to bloom from the corner of her lips.

"He did what you couldn't" Marin propped herself up against the wall, rolling her shoulder softly.

"He was a coward." She hissed. "I thought you were better than him. I taught you to replace your feelings and emotions with duty and honor. Now I see that you're no different than him."

"I guess I received only the finest of genes, didn't I?" Marin smirked.

A hard crack echoed through the large room. The door creaked on its hinge as it rocked back and forth as it bursted open.

* * *

"Kaoru?"

"Hikaru?" His eyes did't leave the window.

"Do you ever think about the future?"

Kaoru pulled away from the glass and stared at his brother. "Yeah."

Hikaru smiled "Me too."

Kaoru smiled back and lean forward to grab his twin's hand. With his other, he rubbed his left eye.

* * *

"Miyu! Is everything-"

"Fine. Just fine." She gently replaced the small knife back into her shirt pocket and inspected her right hand. "You chipped my nail."

Marin shook, unable to speak. She laid on the ground holding her face.

"Rin?" Raidon pushed the young guard out of the way as he rushed into the room. He was stopped by a long bony arm.

"Do _not_ touch my daughter." Her voice was raspy, but pleased by what she had done.

Marin released her face to look at Raidon but pain seared throughout her as she buried her face again. Red tear drops ran down her arms, turning her hands and cheeks a deep shade of red that gleamed black in the dim light.

"What did you do?" He could hear his heart beat pounding in his head.

"I did what should have happened a long time ago. I reminded your partner where her place is. It's funny how I should do the same to you." She reached into the pocket then slowly put her hand back down. "But I won't."

She stalked over to shaking girl and stroked her hair. She raised Marin's head slightly to whisper into her ear.

"Remember who you are and what you're capable of. You have no time for anything else. Regaining trust is the hardest thing in this life that you will ever face, my love. Loyalty is what your new flaw resembles." She lifted her daughter's hair away from her blood stained face. Her eyes grew wide. She released her immediately and walked out of the room as Marin's head hit the floor.

* * *

"Tea?"

Hikaru only shook his head at the girl.

Haruhi appeared with her cart filled with dishes and warm tea pots.

"Guys, you gotta stop mopping around. If you didn't want to be here then you shouldn't have come."

"We want to be here." They said bluntly without making eye contact.

"Then have some cake!" Hunny cheered bringing more girls over to the window as he placed the two plates each with slices of chocolate cake beside the two boys.

"That's so sweet!"

"I wish I would've thought of that!"

"Look, thanks for the concern and all-"

"But we… we-" Something caught Kaoru's eye. He abruptly turned back to the window.

"We get that you're cranky and you've gone through a lot lately but you don't have to take it out on us." Haruhi became defensive. "We didn't make you come here."

Kaoru saw it again. A flash of dark auburn rushed past one of the columns by the pond. _"That's not possible…"_

* * *

Raidon waited for the sound of heels clicking on the tiles to disappear before running over to his partner.

"Pidge" He whispered.

"How could you?"

"What?"

Marin lashed her arm out at him and grabbed him by his collar.

"You let this happen to me. Why?"

"I had nothing to do with this."

"WHY" She screamed, holding her eye.

"You were the one who didn't follow orders. If you would have just kept to the plan and not played the hero for once…" Then he saw why Miyu had left so abruptly.

"Get me a band-aid." She said pushing him away and stood up wipping away the blood gushing down her cheek with the black silky sleeve of her uniform as if it were no big deal.

"You're going to need something bigger than a band- aid."

She walked over to the mirror hanging over the large fireplace and examined herself. _"Could be worse, I suppose."_ Her mother was right though. There was no hiding the reality of a long narrow scar forming. She could see barely anything out of the swollen eye. She looked as if she had come straight from a horror movie. She brushed her hair away from her sticky face.

"Pidge, I don't think-"

"Welcome back." A man stood in the doorway.

Marin turned away from the doorway to hide her face and leaned against the wall. Then remembering her shoulder as pain shot through her arm she only stood, looking into the fire.

"Kiyoshi." Raidon said, he sounded relieved that he was here but at the same time disappointed.

"Let me see." Kiyoshi merely nodded at Raidon as he pushed past and sat on the long rounded couch placing a small pouch, towel, a tall bottle, and envelope onto the wooden coffee table. He un-latched the pouch and took out a pair of scissors, thread, and gauze.

She reluctantly sat beside the tall shadow like man. He poured a small amount of the content of the bottle onto the wash cloth. Then replacing the cap onto the bottle he gently placed a hand behind her neck and began dabbing her eye.

She winced and bit her lip but knew better than to grumble at Kiyoshi.

"She did a fine job as always. Nice and straight."

"That great. I was worried that her face would look even more abstract than usual."

Marin glanced over at Raidon to give him a look but Kiyoshi kept his grip on her neck.

* * *

Kaoru could barely hear the conversation between the customers and Hosts as he watched for another sign to prove that he wasn't just hallucinating… again.

There.

She stopped this time and looked up at the window. Her face was filled with concern that melted away as she stared up at him.

He jumped from where he sat sending his untouched cake and other teacups flying. He dashed to the other side of the room to the doors knocking over tables and chairs, pushing people out of the way, and nearly breaking the china as he darted out of the room.

"KAORU!" Tamaki and Hikaru shouted.

* * *

"Did we fail?" She mumbled.

"No. We did perfectly fine. A little off time, but fine."

"So what was that about?" Raidon nodded towards the door.

"We did fine. You did not." Kiyoshi blew on the newly cleaned wound making her bite her lip harder. "Don't bite. I don't need you splitting your lip in half too. You've already made_ such_ a mess."

"I did what I was told." Marin cringed as she watched Kiyoshi thread the needle.

"No."

"What do you mean no? I was with her the whole time." Raidon said taking offense.

"Stop lying please."

Marin swatted at Kiyoshi's hand before he could stitch the bloody gash. "I am not."

Kiyoshi sighed and put the needle down. "This project was supposed-"

"To make us agents, we know."

"Is that still even on the table anymore?" Marin asked hopefully, that was all she had ever wanted.

"Ahem, this project was given to you two not only as a graduating assignment but your mother was expecting so much more from this."

"My mother…"

"She made a deal with Sunoto, you know who he is, correct?"

"Big fat guy."

"Controls most of everything in the Kura."

"He's also your grandfather."

"Is he now?" Marin rolled her eyes. It always seemed that whenever there was someone important in the clan they came from her family.

"Sunoto has been watching you for some time."

"He's been watching… us?" Marin and Raidon's eyes widened.

"Of course. Your mother took great pride in this."

"_She was proud of me?"_

* * *

Kaoru could think of nothing to do but run. There was no way he was letting her go so easily again. He skidded around corners and when it came to the stair case he jumped on the banister and slid down quickly. Nothing was going to stop him. He had to talk to her.

He had to tell her.

* * *

"She begged him to get you two involved in this certain project. A project that raised her ranking when she was younger. It would have meant everything to her to see you succeed."

"But we did." Raidon's brow furrowed.

"You did, but you forgot a something."

Marin's eyes widened. "She didn't have to! Why should I?" Raidon placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Kiyoshi picked up the cloth and wiped away another line of blood and then began to stitch her wound as he talked. "It wasn't enough for Sunoto. He thought you were capable of more. Besides it would have been boring to see the same story over again."

"What did he want us to do? It's not like we could have-"

"Killed them." Marin whispered remembering the orders clearly.

"We don't even have our licenses. Even if we did we would've been put down!"

Kiyoshi calmly snipped the thread and tied a small knot. Then skipped over the eye and continued stitching down into her cheek bone. _"The eyelid will have to heal on it's own."_

"Sunoto has picked up a new hobby the past year or so. Sadly what he chose is…" Kiyoshi stopped as if he was uncomfortable. "He knows how to use this new hobby to his advantage. He's very good at what he does."

"Why would he want _them_ dead? Wouldn't it just be easier to go after the heads?" Raidon leaned against the back of the couch.

"There's nothing more that Yuzuha Hitachiin cares about than her sons."

"It would completely ruin the lines." Marin whispered, putting the pieces together in her head.

"We still wouldn't get the money though." Raidon said bluntly.

"Or would we?" Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, If the lines were down, the banks would close the accounts since there wasn't any income... there would be no point in supporting the family... leaving them only pocket money, which they would place-" Marin gaped at Kiyoshi.

"In the safe." Kiyoshi smiled.

"We would have had the entire fortune" Raidon said softly.

"'Would have' is a sign of regret in which Sunoto is not a fan of."

The group was silent as Kiyoshi finished cleaning the wound and the rest of Marin's face and hands.

"So now what? What does he want from us?" Marin looked down into her hands. She knew that if her grandfather was known for murder then she would prepare herself to take the place of not only Kaoru and Hikaru but her partner and team as well.

Kiyoshi smirked and tapped the corner of a small vial.

"What's that for?" Raidon knew what they faced, but the vial was just confusing.

"A small sample of your blood."

"What?" Marin and Raidon asked together.

Kiyoshi twisted the small wash cloth which emitted a few drops of Marin's blood into the vial. He sealed it and put held it up into the light so the two could see.

"This is saving both of your lives. It's all Sunoto asks for."

"What kind of sick person-"

"Shhhhhhhh" Marin covered Raidon's mouth. "If this is all it takes don't ask any questions."

"You're learning fast." Kiyoshi smirked. He placed the small vial into his vest pocket. "Although Sunoto is known for having a rough past and can be crude at times, he holds his family above all." Kiyoshi grinned picking up the thin gray envelop from the table. He twirled it between his fingers "He also believes in Integrity." He winked at Marin.

Raidon came around the back and kneeled on the floor next to Marin grinning. She squeezed his arm. Kiyoshi handed her the envelope. She immediately opened the file and retrieved a thick packet and began to read.

"Pidge…"

"Hmm?"

"Look" His voice was soft. She glanced up back at Kiyoshi to see him holding two black index cards. She didn't think much of it until she realized what they were. She dropped the packet snatched the badge.

_Agent H. 74343_

"It's only identification for now. On your way out you'll each get Sliders. Inside, you'll find your Area, Weaponry, and Records Access cards along with some other things that we can talk about along the way."

"Did you say Weaponry Access?" Raidon squeaked.

"Of course."

"But I thought" Marin started as Kiyoshi directed her to the bottom of the badge.

_Licensed to Kill_

"That's new." Marin breathed. Before she would have been more than pleased with herself but after what had happened she didn't know what Sunoto would assign her to next.

"So where are we going?" Raidon asked, not taking into account Marin's fresh wound.

"Somalia." Marin said plainly not quite getting over her new license.

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"Tonight." said Kiyoshi

"What about Mika, Riku, and Shiori?" Marin's face filled with concern for her friends.

"They are not family." Kiyoshi stated bluntly. "They've been sent back."

Marin couldn't help but feel guilty and responsible for her friend's fate. _"At least they're not dead…"_

"Not your fault. We were all given separate orders." Raidon tried to comfort her without much success. She nodded without saying anything else.

"I should go see if the jet is prepared. We leave at 1:30. Get ready." Kiyoshi gathered his supplies and headed for the door.

"Wait." Marin stood up from the couch. She winced again but noticed that the pain from her eye and shoulder was subsiding. "How is he?"

Kiyoshi was quiet for a few seconds, debating on whether to tell her or not. Exhaling heavily he transferred everything expertly onto his left arm and reached into his pant pocket and pulled out another envelope, this one was smaller.

She walked up and took the envelope. He eyed her carefully. She understood the look.

Kiyoshi then turned and left them.

* * *

He swerved around the other students who shouted after him. He didn't respond or look back.

Nothing else mattered to him anymore.

Finally reaching the door he skidded into the blinding sunlight.

* * *

She looked down at the envelope. It's red seal had a marking that resembled a wispy _S_ in the middle.

_Sunoto_

She carefully opened it and pulled out the yellow paper.

"What's it say?"

The paper dropped from her limp hands and fluttered to the ground. Her face was white and emotionless.

.

.

.

"We're going back."

* * *

_But I like to think _  
_I can cheat it all _  
_To make up for the times I've been cheated on _  
_And it's nice to know _  
_When I was left for dead _  
_I was found and now I don't roam these streets _  
_I am not the ghost you want of me _

_If you're lost and alone _  
_Or you're sinking like a stone _  
_Carry on _  
_May your past be the sound _  
_Of your feet upon the ground _  
_Carry on _

_~F.U.N_

* * *

**Alright, like I said before. I don't want to write any commentary at the end the last chap. So I just wanted to thank everyone who has Favorited, Watched, Reviewed and put me as one of their favorite authors. It really means a lot to me that you would take your time to not only read my madness but follow it 42 chapters through. Thank you so much :D**

**Hey does anyone know about this FictionPress website is? I really want to join but i'm a bit unsure... Is anybody on there that can tell me about it?**

**Also, you all should go back and check out the last song (I chose a different one :P) because it fits it way better. It's by F.U.N if that's any encouragement at all...**

**Last time I updated was the most readers I've ever gotten. Over a thousand. To some of you that may not be a lot but to me that was like a freaking miracle! I couldn't believe it. ****I have one last favor to ask you guys, I noticed that I am so close 300 reviews and I would mean the world to me I reached 300 reviews. That would be AMAZING.**

**Please help me reach 300 reviews. Pretty please?**

**;)**

** /Sf4i4mQsZ5E (Youtube as always)**


	42. Forgive me

**.**

* * *

After a full ten minutes of frantically searching, he felt like a complete, obsessed, idiot. He sat down on a nearby stone bench and with his elbows on his knees he shoved his face into his hands. The entire area was completely empty of people.

He needed to face the fact that she was gone. She was never coming back.

Why would she? She got what she wanted. End of the line, nothing left to say, _mission_ accomplished. It was time to forget, time to move on.

It had been nearly a week and there hadn't been any sign of her. Why would today be any different?

"_I have got to get into counseling if this keeps going."_

"Kaoru?"

Now he was hearing voices? _"Definitely investing in a counselor-"_

Something tapped his head lightly. He looked up to see something he hadn't seen in a while.

He stood up quickly. Marin took a few steps back to give him room.

"You're here"

"Don't freak out." Marin bit her lip as Kaoru swept her into a spinning bear hug.

"Okay, down boy. Still sore…"

He set her down but didn't let her go. She was back. She was really there. She looked different though. For starters she had exchanged the school uniform for a pair of tight jeans that almost looked elastic and what Kaoru believed to be a black Michael Kor leather moto jacket. The kind with an asymmetrical zip that had a silver crest with a type of design Kaoru wasn't sure what it was in the middle that seemed burned onto her lapel.

It hit him, right as soon as he looked into her eyes.

He immediately cupped her cheek and began examining the deep red scar that started from the left side of her forehead and led down into her eye turning her iris gray as the scar stopped at the apple of her cheek.

Marin sighed, shaking her face out of his hands.

"It's nothing."

"What do you mean it's nothing? Marin, this is serious-"

"It doesn't matter. This was least I went through." She looked away.

"The least? What happened?"

"Nothing, I don't want to waste our time-"

"We're being timed?"

"Stop being so paranoid! It's not like the last time-"

"Well, yeah. The last time you robbed me."

"Would you shut up!" Marin looked fiercely back up at him. Her new scar made her look more serious than usual. When she exhaled, though, her breath was shaky. He could tell she was holding back.

"Did you get this, because of me?"

She reached up and stroked the side of his face.

"No…" She paused then thought about her answer. "No."

"It's because you didn't... isn't it." He whispered looking away.

"Kaoru." She said turning his face back to hers. "I would take a good whipping any day if it could save your life."

"This is my fault…" He said shaking his head.

"No, trust me. It's not. It was my decision."

"Saving _my_ life was your decision."

"The point is… the point is that we're _both_ still here. We're alright." She said looking into the eyes that could not meet hers.

He took a deep breath. He bent down just enough to kiss her forehead where her scar started.

"You got you're rank raised at least, right?"

"Barely" she smiled proudly patting the pocket on her thigh that held every card and confidentiality badge she owned.

He looked disappointed. Shouldn't he be happy that she wasn't dead or that the lost money wasn't for nothing?

"So what now?"

Marin arched her back and scoffed. "What do you mean what now? Me-" She cut herself off and looked around in case anyone would be listening, which nobody was. "You know, is what this whole thing has been about. Why are you so sore?"

"Because Marin, I didn't lose 82790000 yen just so you could fly into the oblivion while I wave you off."

* * *

"'Send the boy away.'"

"He _will_ fight for me." Marin's hands were balled into tight fits at her sides. Raidon put the small printed letter onto the coffee table. He sat on the couch as Marin couldn't bring herself to sit down. Sitting would mean showing that she was going to be reasonable. That's not what she was intending to do in the least.

Raidon scratched his forehead as he finished reading the small folded paper. "It's the only thing that makes sense. I mean it would be in our the best-"

"He won't. He'll see straight through it." She spoke through gritted teeth.

Raidon stretched his back. _"I was too late. I couldn't save her."_

Marin turned on her heel and crossed her arms firmly as she strode to where the fireplace stood.

Raidon leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees as he pursed his lips on to his two raised index fingers. "Unless he believes that you _don't_ love him."

His words were cold. Her eyes grew wide with hurt as she stared into the fire. Words like that weren't meant to just be thrown around rashly. There really wasn't any nice way of saying it but anything would have been better than just blurting it out from nowhere. Although deep inside her, she knew.

"W-what?" Her voice sounded fast and choked as she tried to regain her senses.

"You're a great actress, Pidge. Make him believe that you don't love him."

There he went again, throwing around harsh words like they had no meaning to her at all. Marin felt cold although she was nearly standing inside the fire.

"No." She breathed. "I mean… I would never…"

He kept his lips firmly planted on his fingertips as he spoke. "Use your talent to save him. Hurt him, Marin." Raidon knew he was doing what was right for his partner. Besides how could doing what he had been doing for years upon years be wrong so suddenly? "Hurt him to save him. I can't think of any other way. The show must go on."

"But-"

"We are a part of something that we can't afford to quit. We can't afford to love."

* * *

"I'm not asking you too." Her eyes filled with hurt and anger. They stood in silence.

"Are you leaving me?"

Marin stayed silent. Her arms were loosely wrapped around his waist.

"Tell me you're here to stay." He knew the answer before he had asked the question.

"I can't." she whimpered releasing him and covering her mouth.

Kaoru felt like he had hit the same brick wall he had when they had slammed into each other the day after this had all began.

She began pacing quickly, unsure what to do. There was no one to turn to. No ceiling to look up at. No body. She was on her own, as usual. _"Hurt him to save him."_

"What am I supposed to do Kaoru? Just skip over my family like there was no tomorrow all to be in a relationship that would end in a week? What _then_? I have no choice. This is my _life. _This is what I do to stay _alive." _The words slipped off her tongue like bars of raw soap. She watched as his face turned into utter confusion. "And guess what Kaoru. You were just born in the wrong place at the wrong time. You were never anything more than a pawn in a game that is so much bigger than you know. So if you really think that there was anything else between us, well I'm sorry that you were too dense to realize that you were only getting played." She stopped pacing and grinned. "That's all you'll ever be. A _pawn._"

His arms hung limply to his sides. In all honesty, he didn't know how everything had boiled down to this. What did he expect her to do? Drop the agency and run? After seeing her eye, he didn't want to know what the next step would bring. These were actual dangerous people who she worked for. He didn't mean to hurt anyone.

Besides what would he do? He had a life lined up for himself also. He couldn't let his family down either. Especially not Hikaru.

He felt numb. He didn't know what could come next. What else could he say? His jaw opened and locked as his eyes narrowed.

"I won't do it." His voice was hard and blunt.

"What?" His response scared her. If they didn't end it here then things could get worse. Too many people had already been hurt already, including her.

"I'm… I'm done." He said with a slight grin.

"Kaoru-"

"No. For once you listen to me. I'm tired of the best things in my life just waltzing on through. Every time I come close to someone, they leave. Hikaru is the only person who hasn't left me yet."

"But what happens when he does? It's bound to happen sooner or later!" She struggled to regain the same amount of potential from before but her voice only sounded scratchy.

"Look, the pass three months have been the most confusing…crazy… unbelievable …the best I've had in a long time, and I'm with Suoh everyday so that's saying a lot." He halfheartedly laughed as he walked up to her, gently holding the back of her neck. She didn't dare to look into those big caramel eyes of his. "And I realized… it's all because of you." With their foreheads pressed against each other he whispered. "I won't lose you."

She smiled as the warmth from his skin cleared her thoughts.

"I CAN'T." She broke away from him and paced holding her hands to the forehead. "Why is this so hard?" she mumbled. Kaoru just watched her unsure of how to comfort her.

"It's not going to work… It can't work… _WE_ can't work. Why can't you get that through you thick head?"

"Well excuse me for being an idealist."

She came back to him and caressed his cheek with her finger tips. Her heart cracked. "You know I would rather be with you. You know that." She whispered. He snatched her wrist.

"You know Marin. This is getting pretty old."

"What?"

"We've been playing this game for more than I would have cared to." He threw her arm down.

"But Kaoru-"

"To say that you'd rather be with me than live a life time of doing _whatever_ you do if pure selfishness. I'm the pawn? Really, who do you think you are? Have you ever thought that maybe you only got this far because _I let you_?" He smirked. "You wouldn't believe the most amazing things that come from…" He moved the soft waves of hair away from her ear as he leaned down. "some _terrible_ lies"

He moved away from her and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He watched as her hair covered her eyes as her head stooped forward. Her face had no expression and her feet seem as though they were melted into the concrete. He wasn't proud of what he said, but he meant it.

"Oh, and the next time you want to put on a show, make it good." He laughed.

He went to turn but stumbled back as a searing pain spread rapidly throughout his jaw. He clutched the side of his face trying to regain what had just happened.

Marin stood with her legs apart, holding her head high as she watched him. She said nothing.

He looked back at her in bewilderment. He shattered as he focused on a small diamond shape tear roll quickly down her left cheek.

A sudden clap sounded a few yards away from them. It continued steadily. The two looked to the left to see Raidon striding towards them wearing a uniform similar to Marins'.

"Lovely. Absolutely Lovely." Raidon beamed. "Why don't you smack him one more time? For good luck."

Marin straightened up and walked backwards until she and Raidon met. He wore the same silver crest as Marin.

"So what, you're with him now?" Kaoru wiped the corner of his bloody lip with the sleeve of his blazer smugly.

"She was always with me." Raidon's arm slithered around her waist pulling her close. Her stone like eyes were set on Kaoru. "She never left my side."

Kaoru's stomach twisted more than it already was making him cringe slightly. The thought of another man touching her was more than he could bear.

"Do you really think she cares? I'll let you in on a little secret, _Kaoru_. There's a little thing we do in the training field. It's called Apathetic Demonstration. Do you know what that means?" He waited for Kaoru to say something. He only stood in silence. Watching Raidon's hand curl and uncurl on Marin's hip. "It means we spend an entire two years learning to not give a damn about anything and everything." Raidon clicked his tongue. "She could have taken your life at any moment. Instead she lost an eye for you, and this is how you repay her? You should be kissing her feet because no one is going to have to-"

"Raidon. That's enough." Marin whispered.

He reluctantly closed his mouth as she closed her eyes and lean her head into his chest without moving the rest of her body.

Kaoru knew Raidon was right. He would never admit it but he knew it was true. She would have that scar over her eye forever. It was a constant reminder of what she had done for him. She may have stolen his money but there would never be enough money in the world he could give that would pay her back for what she had done for him.

"It's for the best we keep our distance." She said slightly louder for Kaoru to understand.

He wanted her to look at him. To give him some sign of forgiveness. Her voice was thick with intolerance. "I'm leaving." She turned without making any eye contact and walked the opposite direction from Kaoru with Raidon at her heels.

"Tell me the truth." He mumbled. He didn't exactly know what he wanted to hear. It just sort of came out.

Marin stopped. She had to be at least ten yards away from him by now. Raidon looked at Marin questionably and placed a hand on her back to gently prod her forward. She spun on her heel away from him.

"The truth?" She tilted her head as her eyes narrowed. "The truth is that I am also bored." She pulled at the shoulder of her jacket where the silver crest was. "I am confidential and I stupidly chose _you_." She moved the hair from her eyes. "Contradicting yourselves is your main selling point, isn't it?" He remained silent. "You may contradict yourselves, but that's the way you are! It's called character."

She waited for him to respond. The wind ruffled at Kaoru's hair. He was other sie completely still. His caramel eyes focued, and rid her of any idea that he wanted to say more. She sighed and shook her head.

"Goodbye Kaoru." She turned and continued walking until the two black figures disappeared around the corner.

"_You're contradicting yourselves."_

* * *

Kaoru stood unmoved. He wanted to convince himself that he didn't care. That she meant nothing to him. She was nothing.

His jaw stung and popped when he moved it. _"What have I done?"_

A hand suddenly was placed on his shoulder.

He looked to right where his brother stood gazing off to where Marin and Raidon had gone.

He placed his hand on top of Hikaru's.

"She's gone." Kaoru said.

Hikaru glanced back at his twin. He wanted to tell him off. _"I told you so…"_ Instead he just held him.

"Let's get outta here." Kaoru said bluntly. Hikaru patted his shoulder and nodded slowly. The two turned and walked slowly back into Ouran.

* * *

"Just as you asked." She held the vial daintily between her fingers.

The man sat in the shadows behind a vast desk towering at the top of a stair case.

She kneeled on the bottom step waiting for him to speak.

He grunted his reply. She forced a smile, although it was small she knew that it was all she would get.

As she climbed the steep stairs she could feel the room getting colder.

She stood infront of the desk and placed the vial in the middle of the cleared space. Then backed down a few steps.

The giant turned in his chair and with a pudgy hand picked up the vial and rolled it between his fingers.

He chuckled slightly. "Well done." He opened a drawer and dropped the vial in. He leaned back in his chair and looked at his daughter.

"Thank you, Sunoto."

"She's quite the girl isn't she?" He rested his hands on his stomach. "Reminds me a lot of you when you were her age."

The woman's eyes shot up from the ground as if the remark offended her.

"Oh don't be so arrogant, _Ha-chan_" He smiled at her.

Her face grew red. "Father, I thought we spoke about-"

"Yes, yes. That doesn't make a difference in family though. Family is family."

"That's not what I came here for, is it?"

Sunoto's smile slowly faded. "No." He moved away from his chair and stood. He put his hands behind his back and looked at something near the back of the room.

"What do you want with her?"

"Sometimes people need to rely on others to do their work for them." He cracked his neck. "I am reluctant to admit that I am one of those people."

Hana watched him lean against the desk only a few feet away from her. His eyes hadn't left the back of the room. "and sadly, like father, like daughter.

"Send me." She murmured.

His laugh boomed throughout the room and echoed when he stopped.

"I can't do that. You know I love you, both."

"She's never met you. How can you love someone you've never met?"

Another smile curled from the crevasses of his wrinkles. "Ask my granddaughter."

Her stomach lurched. "Leave her alone." Hana said through gritted teeth.

"You know why I can't do that." Sunoto gestured toward the drawer behind the desk.

* * *

As the door closed slowly, Hikaru turned to make sure it shut completely. He caught a glimpse of a figure on top of the tiled roof across the pond. The realization struck him like he had been electrocuted.

"Kaoru." Hikaru grabbed his brother's arm.

Kaoru looked back reluctantly but was in shock at what he saw.

The figure was obviously a woman dressed in the same uniform as Marin and Raidon worn. Her hair had grown longer through the years but it was still the same raven color. Her smile was the most recognizable thing about her. Sharp and affective.

She put her hand up and waved.

"_You're contradicting yourselves. You want people to treat you as individuals, yet you want them to understand that you are one. That's peculiar." _It was as if they were back in their nursery, listening to her. _"Other people won't get that."_

* * *

_We always thought everyone else was stupid. Other people can't understand the simplest things._

_Our motto is to immediately delete whatever bores us. Delete all the stupid guys who want to get close to us because of our family name. Delete all the condescending girls with their false sympathy. Delete all the stupid adults who only see our appearance. But once in a while, someone will make a commendable effort in trying to get close to us. _

_They were right. We contradict ourselves._

_We want to be told apart. _

_We don't want to be told apart._

_We want people to understand us. _

_We don't want people to understand us._

_We've been looking for someone who can accept us, but we don't like to be disappointed. _

_But since we've just given into the idea that nobody can truly accept us, as twisted as we are, we've been alone in our own world or two. We locked ourselves in so we'd never get hurt. _

_Even though we were lost, we both knew that we could trust our friends._

_If you think about it,the day we joined the Host Club was our first step into a broader world. The day we met Haruhi was just another step. _

_The day I met Marin, was more like a jump._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_After that_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I didn't see her anymore_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_So that's it._


	43. Some Nights

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck_  
_Some nights, I call it a draw_  
_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle_  
_Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_  
_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_  
_Most nights, I don't know anymore..._  
_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh_  
_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh_

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_  
_Why don't we break the rules already?_  
_I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white_  
_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_

_And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight_  
_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_  
_Oh, who am I? Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm..._

_Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end_  
_Cause I could use some friends for a change_  
_And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again_  
_Some nights, I always win, I always win..._

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_  
_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_  
_Most nights, I don't know... (come on)_

_So this is it? I sold my soul for this?_  
_Washed my hands of that for this?_  
_I miss my mom and dad for this?_

_No. When I see stars, when I see stars, that's all they are_  
_When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on_  
_Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!_

_That is it, guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_  
_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_  
_This is not one for the folks at home; I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_  
_Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"_  
_But when I look into my nephew's eyes..._  
_Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from..._  
_Some terrible lies_

_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh_  
_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh_

_The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_  
_I called you up, but we'd both agree_  
_It's for the best you didn't listen_  
_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._  
_It's for the best you didn't listen_  
_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._

_~FUN._

* * *

**HA****! I bet you guys didn't think that you'd hear from me again did ya? Well, I could just leave you all hanging! So this is it... I feel akward again... even though i'm alone... but still...**

**This is one of my favorite songs at the moment and it was really weird because while I was looking at the lyrics I think that it really sums up what this madness is all about. So now everytime I heard this song I start thinking about Kaoru and Marin and get really sad. But then I remember that they're fictional and continue to dance around with my air guitar :P Then after the song ends I remember that being fiction isn't a good thing. So I have to play this song over again to keep from getting sad. It's a very controversial loop of unfortunate events I'm stuck in.**

**So this is really it. THE END. It feels strange actually ending a story. I don't want it to end! Well I kinda do... then again... I'M INDECISIVE.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the ride. I'll finish up rewriting and leave this story to a close. I also hope that you'll stick around for maybe a round two... WHAT? I DID NOT... I DIDN'T...SAY ANYTHING... OF THE SORTS... YOU MUST BE CRAZY... OR SOMETHING... A SEQUEL... PSSSSHHHHHH... YOU NINNY, YOU... SILLY PEOPLE... SEQUELS SUCK... or do they?**

**BY THE WAY: Ouran High School Host club belongs to the fabulous Bisco Hatori. Every made up character belongs to me. Every song I've ever used belongs to the person/people who I have mentioned with a little ~ infront of their names. Special thank you goes out to all of the lovely people who favorite and followed the story and to those to come (who will also leave a review). Also thank you to the random people who are a little shy and don't want to leave a comment (that's ok but still unacceptable) but just took the time to bask in my glorious writing (pssssssshhhhh). AND a big hug to those who have listed me with their favorite authors! (Makes me feel special XD)**

**Oh hey, before I forget. Anybody have any good Ouran Communities? I really want to put this story in a community. I just don't know which one... Let me know :D**

** /qQkBeOisNM0 (youtube)**

**So with that. On your marks. Get set. REVIEW!**

**.**

**.**

**Onward my friends ;)**


End file.
